Fairy of the Moon
by Dr. Juicy Cushion
Summary: When Usagi Tsukino is struck with a life changing tragedy as a child she becomes a host to a power of legendary origin, the Silver Moon Crystal. Joining her grandfather's guild, Fairy Tail, she goes on a series of adventures with her friends which lead them all down a path of great danger and adventure as Usagi finds out more about her power and destiny as a crystal guardian.
1. Awakening

**_A/N: Written by Juicy Phoenician and betaed by Comfy Cushion and Dr. Fabulous. Enjoy! ttyl Juicy._**

* * *

_The sounds of battle and destruction could be heard echoing throughout the castle walls as a young woman with long blonde pigtails was running fiercely through the castle chambers, trying desperately to escape from her pursuers. Her once flawless white dress was now stained with dirt and her perfectly styled hair was now in complete disarray. Still she ran furiously as if she was looking for someone or something. She ran towards the exit to the courtyard, panting furiously as she tried to escape through the door, only to fall clumsily on her own dress and crash onto the cold hard ground. She slowly got to her feet, tears falling from her eyes as she sobbed "Is there no hope?" the castle walls were now shaking violently as the raging battle outside drew closer to the castle. When she got up she was about to continue running but she felt a presence behind her and she slowly turned around to be greeted with the figure of a man with dark hair wearing navy blue armour and adorned in a crimson cape, the girl stared into his icy cold gaze, his eyes were dark and soulless, the girl just stood there paralysed by fear. The man slowly extended his hand towards her and said in an icy, zombie-like tone "You have no choice, you must come with me."_

_The girl just slapped his hand away and backed away in fear "Go away Endymion!" she screamed as she cowered in the corner. The man, Endymion, had lost his patience and extended his arm again, this time a large sword materialised in his hand and he pointed it directly at the girl "Come with me now!" he barked, but she did not respond, she simply remained frozen in defiance. Endymion began to approach her and as he neared her she quickly got up and began screaming as an aura of light surrounded her and a crescent moon appeared on her forehead, the aura then emitted a shockwave that knocked Endymion to the ground. The aura faded and the girl collapsed with exhaustion, she normally had only a small amount of magical power but combined with her fatigue it was amazing that she was able to muster up enough magic to attack her pursuer. _

_Endymion got to his feet and began laughing at the girl who was now panting heavily on the floor "That was it? You poor girl, you haven't even got half of the Queen's power do you?" he mocked. He then got his sword and swung it around "This time, nothing can save you!" he shouted as he swung the sword towards the girl but just as he was about to make his kill, there was an enormous tremor that surged throughout the castle and a giant claw came bursting through the roof and knocked Endymion as far away from the girl as possible. A deep voice then boomed throughout the room "Flee Princess, I will protect you!" _

_The Princess quickly got up and ran out of the room and towards the courtyard "Thank you my friend!" she exclaimed, but as she entered the courtyard, the area was engulfed in a sickening darkness as she collapsed on the ground. _

* * *

Eight year old girl, Usagi Tsukino woke up in a sweat "That dream again" she said to herself "Why does it feel so real, so familiar?" she wondered. It was still early hours of the morning and a good night's rest was essential for future wizards, well that's what Usagi's mother taught her at least, so she went back to sleep, dismissing the dream she just had. As she dozed off again, a dim light in the shape of a crystal slightly illuminated from her chest, but Usagi didn't notice it.

Usagi woke up several hours later; the events of the previous dream had been shoved at the back of her mind. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen of her family's house; no one was around it seemed. This was not unusual for Usagi, her parents were often not around due to their duties as two S-Class wizards of the Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia town, and as such, Usagi was used to having to look after herself sometimes. Usagi herself didn't have any astonishing magical abilities yet, although she'd tried a few times to learn some of the basics it just never seemed to work out well, so her parent's just decided that she'd learn when she was older and more capable. Usagi herself, happy living a magic-free life, she enjoyed being able to just live peacefully like a normal person and not have to put much effort into anything, for Usagi, the carefree, powerless life was for her. But she would soon learn that nothing stays the same forever.

Usagi skipped blissfully through the beautiful Magnolia Town, headed towards the Fairy Tail Guild Hall to see if she could see her parents before they go on whatever mission they had for the day. Magnolia Town was a beautiful, peaceful place in the Fiore kingdom, everyone lived happily there and the uprising Fairy Tail Guild seemed to be adding prestige and attraction to the town. She arrived at the large, brown, wooden doors of the guild hall, although she wasn't an official member of the guild she spent a large amount of time there in hope that she could spend a few hours with her parents and her grandfather (through her mother) the master of the Fairy Tail Guild Makarov. Also all of her friends were in the guild so she would spend time with them whilst there. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, all of them were in the guild and were wizards who took on jobs at their young age. It always perplexed Usagi how people her age could even be bothered to do such things instead of just having fun, but it was their choice and she respected it...somewhat.

As she was about to open the large doors there was a large thud from the other side and the doors swung open ferociously, nearly knocking Usagi to the ground. Her older cousin, Laxus (also a mage) barged out, his face was red with fury but Usagi smiled at her cousin and said "Hey Laxus! What's going on?"

Laxus looked at her, his eyes were watery and his face seemed to be turning more crimson with every passing moment "Sorry Usagi, I didn't see you" he apologised.

Usagi now noticed that something was wrong with her older cousin as she examined him more closely "What's wrong?" she asked with a concerned expression. Laxus quickly turned his head away and Usagi could hear stifled sobs, he probably didn't want her to see him like this "Gramps kicked my dad out of the guild!" blurted Laxus and he quickly ran off, obviously not wanting to discuss the issue. Usagi was shocked by this, she always thought that her Uncle, Ivan, was an alright guy, he always gave her candy, actually he seemed to take a rather profound interest in her now that she thought about it...but it was true that her mother had been warning her to be careful around her Uncle lately, maybe something happened that was an adult-wizard issue, probably best for her to stay out of it, she thought.

After her run in with Laxus, she finally got into the guild hall, after what seemed to take a really long time. As she walked in she noticed that everyone else seemed to be acting the same, maybe none of them knew about Ivan's expulsion yet. Erza and Mirajane were bickering as usual, Gray and Natsu were fighting...as usual and Lisanna was nowhere to be seen, which was odd. Usagi sighed; she thought on some level it would be nice to be an official member, but still...effort. Usagi also noticed that her parents weren't around; she assumed they'd left already.

Gray and Natsu were locked in a fist fight when suddenly Erza burst right in between them and sent them spiralling to either end of the hall "That's enough you two!" she ordered, Gray and Natsu just lay on the ground motionless. Even though Erza was only a year older than Usagi, she seemed so much more grown up than her, sometimes Usagi thought of Erza as more of a mother than a friend, but then Erza would see Usagi eating a cake and she would plead with her to have some, in the end she would just eat all of it, reminding Usagi that Erza was still a kid like her.

Erza dusted her hands off after beating up Natsu and Gray and looked over to see Usagi standing in the doorway, so the scarlet-haired girl decided to approach her friend "Hello Usagi what an unexpected pleasure" said Erza nicely, it was amazing how she could have been so rough and untamed a moment ago and now she was perfectly calm.

Usagi smiled back "Hey Erza" she said casually "are my parents here by any chance?" asked Usagi with a slight hint of desperation in her voice.

Erza pondered for a moment before replying "Oh yes they are with Master Makarov in the special upstairs area, I'm sure they'll be down momentarily." Usagi looked at the upstairs area, the place where only S-Class Wizards were allowed, no way was she going up there and she didn't want to disturb them in case they were discussing the issue about her Uncle. "That's cool" replied Usagi "I'll just stay here with you til they come down, we can hang out!" smiled Usagi.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, do you have any cake?"Asked Erza, Usagi was about to reply when she was tackled by an overly excited Gray and Natsu "Usagi!" they exclaimed in unison, as if they hadn't seen her in months "Have you learnt any magic yet so you can join the guild and be part of my team?" asked Natsu energetically to which Gray responded in Usagi's place with a powerful punch "If she's joining anyone's team its mine you loser, why would she want to be on a team with you anyway?" mocked Gray

Natsu quickly got back up and shouted "Who are you calling a loser? Usagi would rather be on my team anyway because I'm the awesomest!" Gray simply sneered at Natsu's remark and prepared for another brawl with his pink-haired uh...friend?

Usagi could tell that Erza was going to fire at them any moment so Usagi quickly disrupted their brawling "Guys I haven't learnt any magic yet! So there's no need to fight!" she exclaimed, they both stopped in their tracks and noticed Erza was getting really angry, so they decided to quit the brawling. Usagi decided it would be best for her to change the topic, she didn't want to be questioned about why she couldn't learn any magic "So Natsu, how's that egg you found going, did it hatch into a dragon yet?" asked Usagi.

Natsu's expression quickly changed to a look of horror as he ran out of the guild hall screaming "I totally forgot that I was supposed to help Lisanna with the egg today Ahh stupid Gray this is all your fault!" Usagi, Gray and Erza laughed at their crazed friend as he ran out of the guild hall.

Just then, the sound of footsteps could be heard descending the stair case as Master Makarov walked down the stairs followed by Usagi's parents Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino. Usagi quickly ran over to her parents "Mum, Dad! I was hoping you hadn't gone yet, can we spend the day together please!?" pleaded Usagi.

Ikuko and Kenji smiled at their daughter "Sorry Usagi we have a very important mission for today, but it shouldn't take long, we are just investigating a mysterious energy just outside the town" explained Kenji.

Ikuko knelt down to be level with her daughter "Don't worry Usagi, when you become a strong wizard one day, the three of us can go on missions together and we'll be together always" said Ikuko warmly as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. Ikuko then turned to Makarov "Father could you spend some time with Usagi today and keep her company until we get back?" she asked with a slight pleading tone in her voice.

Makarov just sighed before saying "Unfortunately not, I've got a stack of magic council paper work that's as tall as me, maybe even taller. That Gildarts keeps breaking things" cried Makarov as he imagined his paper work "perhaps she could stay with some of her friends for the day" suggested Makarov as he retreated to the upstairs chambers once more.

Usagi's parents then began to exit the guild hall, Usagi was displeased by this, she only wanted one day, one day without magic or missions so that she could spend it with her parents, was that too much to ask? A thought then popped into Usagi's head, if her parents weren't going to spend the day with her, then she was going to spend the day with them! How dangerous could one lousy mission be anyway?

Usagi said a quick goodbye to Erza and Gray as she ran out of the guild hall, she could just make out the image of her parents in the distance slowly walking towards the exit of the town, she had to be quick if she wanted to follow them on their mission, but at the same time she had to be sneaky to make sure that she didn't get caught. She crept through the town at an alarming yet stealthy rate getting strange looks from many of the town folk. She somehow managed to get closer to her parents; she had to be careful to make sure that they didn't sense her presence, because wizards could do that apparently. As Usagi snuck around the town, she didn't even notice the glow emitting from her chest, the glow seemed to bear some resemblance to a crystal, but it quickly disappeared so that she nor anyone else would notice its mysterious presence.

As they got further out of the town it became increasingly difficult for Usagi to conceal herself, with fewer buildings and construct for her to hide behind and less people for her to blend in with. All that was available for her to camouflage with was the trees, but they were so far away from each other that it would be impossible for her to keep tailing her parents in secrecy for any longer. Usagi was about to make a run to the next nearby tree, but as she did she stepped on a loose twig that snapped in two creating a loud cracking noise that echoed throughout the area. Her parents quickly jumped around readying themselves for battle, but as they were about to attack they saw their little girl standing there trying to laugh off the situation awkwardly.

Ikuko looked at her daughter with an expression of shock "Usagi...did you follow us all the way from Magnolia without either of us noticing you?" asked Ikuko, Usagi simply nodded nervously in response to her mother, she wasn't sure whether her mother was angry or...impressed. Kenji, however, quickly picked his daughter up in his arms "She's a wizards daughter, that's how she did it" he said proudly "she'll make a fine Fairy Tail wizard one day, won't she Ikuko?" he said, turning to his wife. Ikuko smiled proudly at her daughter "Yes she definitely will, sometimes the most precious and beautiful flower blooms late Usagi." Although Usagi wasn't too keen on becoming a wizard, a compliment was still a compliment and she smiled brightly.

"So does this mean I can come with you guys?" asked Usagi in the cutest, nicest tone she could muster, combined with her puppy dog eyes, they couldn't say no to her now. Her parents pondered this for a moment, their mission was an important one but it wasn't a highly dangerous one, perhaps it would be okay to bend the rules just this once. Ikuko and Kenji exchanged glances before Kenji answered his daughter "Of course Usagi, we can't send you back on your own now can we?" he beamed. Usagi smiled brightly and jumped out of her father's arms "Come on let's go!" she said as she ran ahead, her parents running after her.

Shortly after they arrived at the location, it was a small village it seemed very lively and happy, nothing that suspicious seemed to be going on in the area. Usagi, however, had a strange feeling, a slightly ominous sensation that was somewhat familiar to her. Ikuko and Kenji examined the area while Usagi simply sat down on a rock and examined the carefree sky, imagining she was laying on one of the bouncy, fluffy, white clouds.

As Ikuko and Kenji inspected the village, nothing majorly out of the ordinary seemed to stand out. They had received an anonymous tip that strange activities had been occurring within the village, and many wizards from the guild had felt a strange energy flowing around lately so the Master thought it would be best for a thorough investigation to be undertaken by some of Fairy Tail's elite. As they continued to examine the village, they noticed something suspicious, no one from the village had said a single word to either of them, it was like they were walking through the town invisible, and not one villager seemed to even glance at the two wizards. Kenji and Ikuko exchanged concerned glances and decided it would be best to get Usagi out of the village and come back later, it was clear that something was not completely right with the village. The two began to head over to their daughter, but their path was soon blocked by a frail, old woman. She wore a rather concealing cloak and for the most part her face was covered by her hood. The woman then stared directly at them "Are you the Fairy Tail wizards?" she asked in a shrill, blood-curling tone, it was like her words were the essence of death magic.

Ikuko and Kenji were now growing even more concerned as the woman stood before them, blocking their path. Kenji was the first to respond to the woman "We're not saying until we know who's asking!" he demanded. The old woman just laughed "You are in no position to be making demands of me, and lying will not help you now!" she barked "I can see your guild brands, Fairy Tail wizards!" and as she said that she raised her hands above her head and released what appeared to be a powerful wave of shadow magic "Feel the power of nega-magic!" she yelled. Kenji quickly responded to this attack by smashing his hand on the ground in front of him, as the ground before him rose up and formed a blockade from the shadow magic, protecting himself, and Ikuko. Kenji turned to Ikuko and shouted drastically "Quick get to Usagi!" Ikuko gasped and jumped out from behind the wall and ran to her daughter, the woman noticed this and directed her next attack at the fleeing Ikuko, but before the attack got near her, Ikuko waved her arm and altered the course of the magical blast to collide directly with the ground instead of her, her eyes then began to glow purple and she tilted her head slightly in the woman's direction, the woman was then launched into a nearby hut, completely destroying it.

As the woman was knocked back, the entire area suddenly changed, the ground turned dark, the perfectly constructed buildings slowly faded away to be replaced with rubble and wreckage and the people of the town vanished only to be replaced by corpses. It all made sense now, everything was an illusion and the strange energy was the dark magic covering the place, it was clear now that they had fallen into a trap. The woman quickly rose from the rubble as her form began to twist and change, she grew taller, much taller, her dark robes swirled around her body forming a purple dress, her face seemed to go back in time as it turned from wrinkled and withered to a more young look and her hair changed from short and gray to a long luscious crimson. The woman's true form now stood before them.

Usagi had noticed the commotion and the change in scenery as she saw the town fade into darkness, the only thing that hadn't changed was the rock she was sitting on and the area beneath it, the grass was still a bright green, maybe even brighter than it was before. She watched as the old woman became an entirely different person and stood in stark horror. Her whole body had frozen up in fear, the sickening darkness around her became all too familiar, it was the same feeling she had whenever she was in that recurring dream. Usagi now cowered behind the rock she was previously lying on, she was sure her parents would deal with the woman and then they could go home. Although she was terrified, there was a small part within her that compelled her to fight. She covered her face with her hands and began sobbing; wishing for the darkness to go away, the light in her chest now began to shine brightly.

The woman attacked Ikuko again, this time with a charged ball of dark energy, Ikuko quickly jumped out of the way and continued to run towards her daughter, Kenji took the woman's moment of distraction to strike at her as he placed his hand on the ground and shouted "Earth shaker!" The ground beneath the woman began to shake violently, but she stood there and laughed "You think this power can harm me, the magnificent Queen Beryl!" she roared as she discharged an aura of shadow energy, causing the ground to stop shaking, she then pointed her hand at Kenji and he was shrouded in a dark aura, Beryl then began to squeeze her hand shut and Kenji groaned in pain as his body was slowly being compressed.

By now Ikuko had reached her daughter and she consoled her, telling her to remain calm and stay hidden and that her and her father would take care of the situation. Ikuko then heard Kenji screaming and she turned around and saw what Beryl was doing, she closed her eyes and saw the link between Beryl's magic and Kenji's body, shattering it immediately. Beryl looked shocked until she noticed Ikuko and immediately smirked "A psychic warrior and a commander of the earth, this will do quite nicely" she laughed as she released a burst of nega-energy in the area around her, knocking Kenji and Ikuko to the ground. Kenji attempted to get up but he just couldn't seem to muster the strength, he looked over at Ikuko and she seemed to only be barely breathing "What's going on?" he asked to no one in particular "we're stronger than this!"

Beryl snickered and then decided to taunt him with the answer to his confusion "This area has been bathed in my nega-magic so that when I caught my prey it would drain them of their magic and life force. Your energy will become quite useful to me" she mocked and she laughed as she looked on at the helpless state of the two wizards, as they slowly became absorbed in darkness.

Usagi looked on in horror, she wanted to help her parents but she was totally powerless, all she could do was watch as they slowly died in front of her. Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked on, frozen in horror. Ikuko used the last of her energy to look into her daughter's eyes and send her a message telepathically "Run Usagi, you must live on! Make us proud in the name of Fairy Tail. We will always love you Usagi" the words echoed throughout Usagi's head, the tears flowing even more forcefully now. Suddenly the darkness shrouded her parents completely and they were absorbed into the ground, disappearing from Usagi's sight...they were dead.

Usagi now broke out of her state of paralysis and became to scream wildly "No!" she cried as the tears poured out of her eyes like a flood. The light that was emanating from her chest before now began to glow brightly and furiously as it engulfed her in a blinding aura that seemed to pierce the very heavens above. Beryl was removed from her state of victory as she noticed the presence of the magnificent force "What is this...no it's not possible!" she gasped in shock as Usagi began to scream, her sadness now fused with anger. Beryl attempted to flee but the light began to swirl around the area and began to close in on her. Usagi's clothes had now been replaced with a small white dress and a crescent moon now shone brightly on her forehead. The energy emitting from within her began to attack Beryl, but the witch somehow managed to use any remaining strength to use her magic to escape through a portal, back to whatever hell she crawled out of. As Beryl disappeared, so did the energy and Usagi collapsed to the ground, unconscious, the white dress and crescent moon had disappeared and her form was back to normal, except for a beautiful white crystal that stuck out magnificently in a locket on her chest that just formed. The other thing that was different was that the previously dead grass that Usagi was lying on had been revived into its previous form of lively green.

* * *

In the distance, the figures of three women stood silently overlooking the area where Usagi was currently lying. They had witnessed the entire event from afar but their expressions didn't signify shock or horror but rather sorrow. Each woman seemed to bare a unique item, one with a staff, the other with a sword and the other a mirror. "Such a shame, all this power and yet we could not prevent this tragedy from occurring in that poor girl's life" said one of them.

"It was tragic but it had to happen, there was no other way for it to happen, you know that" said the other.

"We mustn't forget the pledge we made to the Queen all those centuries ago" reminded the final one. All three of them looked towards the beautiful sunny sky; it looked so innocent and peaceful, as if the entire world was in a perpetual state of tranquillity. "So it begins" they said in unison.

* * *

Several hours had passed; Usagi was still unconscious, whatever this crystal was it had exhausted all of her energy. As Usagi lay on the ground, the figure of a man stood over her and reached down as if to grab her, but he was hit with a blast of magical energy that knocked him away from Usagi "Leave the girl Ivan" said the voice of Master Makarov as he appeared in between Ivan and Usagi. Ivan looked at his father with a dark expression "Can't an uncle help his niece, after all she's unconscious and her parents just died." Makarov's expression changed from defensive to shock, he had no idea of what happened in the village but he only knew that Ikuko and Kenji were gone far too long, so he decided it would be best for him to investigate. "How do you know they died?" asked Makarov.

Ivan just stared at his father and said bluntly "Because I saw the whole thing" he said, half sneering. Makarov's face turned red with rage "You watched it!" he roared "Instead of helping your own flesh and blood you look on as she and her husband die, leaving your niece without a family!" the ground around them was beginning to tremble from Makarov's rage. Ivan knew it would not be best to anger his father further, especially since he had just been removed from the guild. "There was nothing I could have done except die along with them you'd have to have been there to understand" explained Ivan, but this did not ease Makarov at all "Leave Ivan" he barked.

"The crystal Usagi bears, it nearly killed her, perhaps it would be best if I took it off her" reasoned Ivan and he took a step forward but Makarov knocked him back with magic "The crystal is not yours to take Ivan, it is hers now" and with that Makarov used his titan magic to grow just a little bigger so that he could pick Usagi up and take her away from this place and to Porlyusica for medical attention, he didn't even look back at Ivan as he walked away. Little did Makarov know that his grandson Laxus had followed him out there and seen what had happened between Ivan and Makarov.

* * *

_The figure of the Princess lay motionless in the castle courtyard as the evil Queen Beryl struck her down "Poor, pitiful Princess Serenity, you cannot escape me and you will never escape Zeref!" she laughed. Suddenly a large roar of white energy filled the area and the darkness vanished as the Princess' sacred guardian, the Holy Dragon descended upon Beryl "Leave the Princess alone Beryl, you do not want to trifle with me!" he warned._

_Beryl simply laughed "No I do not want too but I know someone who does!" she snickered and the shadows soon returned as dragon of darkness appeared from behind Beryl and attacked the Holy Dragon. Beryl rose her hands above her head "Soon Zeref, the Moon Kingdom shall be destroyed and then no one will stand against you!" shouted Beryl, she looked on into the horizon where she saw two wizards locked in fierce battle. One was shrouded in darkness and emitting an aura that permeated with death, the other shone brightly as she wielded in her hand a beautiful white crystal, both were equally powerful, but only one would win._

Usagi woke up with a gasp, she had another dream but this one was different to the previous one, as if she had unlocked something within herself that enabled her to see the next part of the dream. She looked around, she was in an unfamiliar place, and it was in a secluded forest by the looks of it. Although it was unfamiliar to her, she didn't feel unsafe. She looked down and noticed a locket on her chest, she opened it up and saw what appeared to be a beautiful crystal, then it clicked. She remembered everything, the mission, the evil witch, her parents dying and a powerful magic emitting from her. The memories came back forcefully and painfully and she began to cry like she did before the crystal activated.

A familiar voice then sounded in the room "Oh good, you're awake I was worried about you Usagi" she looked down and saw her grandfather, Makarov, smiling warmly at her. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and began crying "They're dead gramps, mum and dad they're gone!" Makarov wrapped his arms around his granddaughter and tried to comfort her "I know child, I know. You've been through quite an ordeal and your wounds are deep, it will take time to heal" he said warmly "I'll get you out of here soon and we'll go back to the guild hall, I will look after you now Usagi, I will not let you be harmed by anyone anymore!" promised Makarov, Usagi continued to sob, she attempted to smile at her grandfather, but it just resulted in her crying even more. Makarov looked at his crying granddaughter and knew he should get her into a more familiar environment soon, to make her even that much more comfortable, if it was all he could do for now he would do it "Just wait here Usagi, I will be back soon" she nodded and sobbed at the same time, reaching over for a tissue to dry her eyes with.

Makarov went into the other room where the Fairy Tail medic, Porlyusica was mixing some mixtures and herbs "How is the girl?" she asked, not taking her eyes away from her work. Makarov snorted and asked sarcastically "Do you really want an answer?" Porlyusica dropped what she was doing and turned around to face Makarov "Whilst I despise humans I am not cold-hearted Makarov. It is truly a sad day when a child's parents are taken from them" she replied, Makarov didn't respond to her so she continued "What about the crystal?" she asked.

"Well there is no doubt about it being one of the crystal's once possessed by the legendary guardians of the moon, but why it has appeared now is beyond me, only time will tell" replied Makarov.

"And what of its power? The girl will die if she taps into it again"

"I've already dealt with that, I placed a basic enchantment within the crystal, as her ability and inner magic level grows she will be able to tap into more of its power, that is, if she even chooses to delve into her potential. That is not important now anyway I'm taking Usagi now, the girl has been through too much, thank you for your assistance" said Makarov as he began to walk out of the house but Porlyusica interrupted him "Makarov, she was your daughter, and you are allowed to grieve as well"

"My granddaughter's welfare comes before my own" he said sternly as he walked out of the house, taking Usagi with him.

* * *

The funeral ceremony for Ikuko and Kenji was held a few days after, almost everyone from the guild had gathered to pay their respects to their fallen comrades. Usagi didn't want to say anything, she couldn't gather enough strength to get up in front of everyone without bursting into tears, so Makarov did all the talking while Usagi stood in front of all the guild members, her friends were by her side, helping any way they could to comfort her during this painful time. "Ikuko and Kenji were two of the greatest wizards in the guild, not only for their skill but as a role model for the rest of us, they lived up to the guild's beliefs and values in every single way and will never be forgotten. They will always live on in the heart of Fairy Tail and in that way they will never be gone forever!" Usagi looked around, everyone else was in Fairy Tail besides her, the guild meant so much to her parents and there was no way she was going to let it end with them, she just needed time to heal.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the funeral of Ikuko and Kenji, Usagi had not yet fully come to terms with her parent's death, she still half-expected them to walk through the doors of the guild hall but she knew it wouldn't happen. Still her grandfather and friends were helping and always made her feel loved and wanted.

Usagi was sitting alone in the guild hall, it was early so not many people were there, she had come to a decision that was difficult for her, and she was going to become a wizard and wanted to join Fairy Tail. She had been secretly training by herself, learning how her crystal worked and some of the basics, it was nothing like the first time, and it was like something was within the crystal letting her maintain its power. Now that she felt that she was worthy enough to be in the guild and follow in her parent's footsteps she was going to join and go on missions with her friend's not only to honour her parents and make them proud, but to make sure that no one else suffered the same injustices that she did...and she wanted to find Beryl one day and avenge her parents.

* * *

_Several Years Later..._

A group of bandits were running away in a chaotic fit as if they were scared of something that was pursuing them. They ran through the side alleys constantly looking back to check if their pursuers were following them "Quick don't you know who that girl was!" shouted one as he pushed the others forward but as they got towards the end of the alleyway when a voice shouted "Moon tiara magic" and a light disc flew after them at a lightning fast speed and knocked them all to the ground and then a girl appeared before them with long blond pigtails and a white and blue sailor suit, a white Fairy Tail guild mark was seen clearly on her upper left leg "Thought you could outrun me did you?" she asked mockingly. The bandits started screaming in fear as they shouted "It's her, its Sailor Moon!"


	2. Fragments of Destiny

It had been about eight years since Usagi's life changed dramatically and she joined Fairy Tail. Her childish beliefs of living a carefree life had vanished the day she joined as she eventually learned that there were people out there who needed wizards like herself and her friends and in her heart she fought every battle in the name of her parents. Now that she was sixteen, her missions had been getting a lot more intense, but she was in no position to complain, she wasn't one of the few members of the guild who actually got to take on S-Class tests from the mysterious job board on the second floor of the guild hall. Those jobs were obviously reserved for wizards of the highest calibre, known as S-Class wizards, in Fairy Tail there were currently five; Gildarts, who was arguably the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail but hadn't been seen around for a while, Usagi's cousin Laxus, who had been increasingly growing distant from Usagi and the rest of the guild and then there were the two youngest S-Class mages in the history of Fairy Tail, one of Usagi's closest friends Erza and Mirajane, Lisanna's older sister, she was kind of a bitch but seemed to have guild spirit and cared for her siblings. So while Usagi wasn't able to take on any of these supreme jobs she did her best at the jobs she was able to take, often forming teams with the other average members of the guild, usually Gray, Happy or Natsu and sometimes she took them alone.

Usagi was now sitting lazily in the guild hall, she was supposed to be going on a mission with Gray and Loke to deal with a rogue group of wizards that had been dwelling within Magnolia Town but both of them were late and this was an important mission. Her grandfather had given her the mission personally, he had seen her powers improve and her capabilities as a wizard grow incredibly and believed she deserved to take on a more advanced job. Gray found out shortly after and volunteered to tag along, bringing Loke with him, Natsu was furious of course, but got over it surprisingly quickly.

She sighed impatiently, if they didn't get there soon she was just going to have to go and do the mission on her own but finally, after another ten minutes or so, both Loke and Gray walked through the doors of the guild hall and headed towards Usagi, who quickly shot up out of her chair "Where have you guys been!?" she demanded instantly.

"Gray lost his clothes" said Loke in a suave manner and Gray quickly turned a bright red and began waving his arms around frantically shouting "I did not, I was naked when I left the house!" Usagi began laughing but then a suggestive thought popped into her head as she stood up and said "I wouldn't have been bothered if you came naked" Gray's eyes widened and he turned even brighter and quickly stammered "Let's just get going on this mission." Usagi pouted and she signalled for the two of them to follow her as they left the guild hall.

The three of them walked through the busy streets of Magnolia; they seemed to be headed for the southern part of the town. As they made their way to their destination Loke spoke up asking "So where exactly is this alleged base of operations?"

"It's in an old warehouse apparently no one goes in there anymore because of 'eerie' vibes, which probably makes it a really good hiding place" replied Usagi.

"Why would someone set up their evil base in Magnolia town, I mean it's Fairy Tail's hometown the place is crawling with wizards there's no way they'd be able to hide for long, these guys must be total idiots" added Gray

"I know what you mean but the master seems to think that they could be here gathering information on us for the dark guilds, and who knows, they might be really powerful" replied Usagi.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to show them what our guild is made of and then maybe they'll think twice before they underestimate us next time" said Loke as he equipped a few of his magical rings. Usagi and Gray grinned wickedly in agreement.

Soon after they arrived at their destination, the old Magnolia Warehouse, it looked completely run down, like it could collapse in on itself at any moment, it was like the complete opposite of every other building in Magnolia, it's a wonder why it's even still there. The three wizards approached the door and slowly eased it open, the closer they got to the building the more they wanted to leave, it was like some sickening thing was repelling them from wanting to enter the warehouse. But it was their mission to investigate and, if necessary, defeat whatever enemy they came across and this feeling wasn't going to get in their way.

The inside of the warehouse was very dark, if it weren't for the windows letting in the light of day they would be unable to see at all, it would have been impossible to navigate the place at night had they chosen to come then. There was also a very strong presence of a sickening energy; it was like the house was bathed in eternal darkness. "Man, could this place be anymore creepy, how'd a place like this go unnoticed in Magnolia of all towns?" queries Gray as they walked slowly through the warehouse.

"This place just gets more suspicious with each passing second" added Usagi.

"Are we sure there are even wizards here though, the place seems abandoned" offered Loke, but Usagi signalled for them to quickly quieten as she pressed her ear up against the nearby door, she could hear the muffled sounds of people talking. She signalled for Gray and Loke to do the same thing she was doing, just to make sure that she wasn't just hearing things. So the two of them positioned themselves on either side of Usagi and pressed their ear against the door and sure enough, there was the definite sound of voices speaking on the other side, it seemed that they had located their targets.

"So what do we do, do we just bust in there and beat the crap out of them or do we try to be less destructive?" asked Gray.

"I have an idea" said Usagi as she held her hand into the air above her and quietly shouted "Moon crystal power!" as she said those words, a light emitted from within the silver crystal on her chest and she was bathed in its radiance as her clothes transformed into that of her fighting form, Sailor Moon.

"Get behind me guys" she ushered and the two male wizards quickly jumped behind her. Usagi then held her arm out and a bright light shone within her palm as a golden wand with a crescent moon at its head appeared within her palm, she then pointed it at the door and shouted "Moon Crescent Wand illuminate!" and with that a bright orb of light appeared within the crescent moon wand and released a small but powerful beam of light that illuminated from the orb and shot right through the door, completely obliterating it and filling the adjoining room with immense light, Usagi then ran into the room "So we're just going all out then it seems" said Gray with a slight grin as he clenched one of his icy fists.

"Let's do it, I have a date soon anyway" added Loke as his rings began glowing. The two of them jumped into the room, following their teammate.

Inside the room, the four suited figures that had been collaborating rose from their chairs in response to the sudden intrusion, the light that filled the room was blinding to them and all they could make out was the figure of a woman "So she finally found us it seems" said one of the suited figures. The four of them watched as the burst of light that filled the room began to fade away and the forms of Usagi, Gray and Loke stood before them.

"They got here sooner than expected didn't they Kunzite?" asked one of the figures standing before the Fairy Tail team.

"Yes they did" said Kunzite "Jadeite, Zoisite, prepare for battle!" ordered Kunzite, it was apparent that he was the leader and the two other wizards, one male and one female, charged at the three of them. The female, Zoisite, targeted Loke instantly and she slapped him across the face with immense power blasting him through the walls of the room accompanied with an odd screeching sound that caused some of the glass objects in the room to shatter, including Loke's glasses.

The other one, Jadeite, lunged at Gray with fists of darkness and attempted to pummel him but Gray swiftly dodged most of his attacks. Usagi realised that there were two other wizards to deal with and began to charge at the one named Kunzite and the other unnamed one but as she got closer she saw Kunzite hand his accomplice what looked like a black key saying "Take this and go Nephrite, we'll deal with things here" and with that Nephrite quickly vanished into the shadows, as if he were never there at all.

Kunzite then turned his attention to Sailor Moon "So Fairy Tail finally found out that we were here did they, took you guys long enough" he mocked

"What's your plan?" demanded Sailor Moon as she pointed her Moon Crescent Wand directly at Kunzite, but he snickered saying "I'm not telling!"

"Then I'll make you talk!" she said as she pulled her tiara off of her forehead and began swinging around like a discus, charging it with magical energy, before launching it at Kunzite shouting "Moon tiara stardust!" As the tiara collided with Kunzite, it caused a large explosion and the area was filled with an aura of star dust. As the dust settled, Kunzite's harmed form could be seen getting off the ground "Well if that's how you want to play then I'm not holding back either!" exclaimed Kunzite before he shouted "Emerald Body!" his body then began shifting and growing until a bulking and shining emerald form was towering above Sailor Moon, it was some type of strange transformation magic.

At the same time, Loke had just gotten to his feet after being caught off guard by the premature attack; he instantly noticed that his glasses had been shattered in the attack. He got to his feet and dusted himself off, his vision was incredibly blurred which was odd because his vision wasn't actually that poor without the glasses, could it have something to do with the attack? Loke was too preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't even notice that Zoisite had appeared behind him, about to strike with her next attack. She raised her hand out towards Loke before uttered "pierce the veil" and then a wave of high pitched frequencies began sounding from her palm and Loke began screaming in pain, covering his ears with his hands as a blood curling screech echoed throughout his head.

"What is this, sound magic?" groaned Loke as he fell to his knees, hands still covering his ears, he could feel the blood beginning to seep from them, and he had to do something soon.

"You Fairy Tail wizards are far too arrogant for my liking, barging in here not even knowing what you're up against, you should try being more careful" mocked Zoisite, as she walked closer to Loke, intensifying the frequencies blasting into his ears. As she got within a close distance of Loke, one of his rings began glowing and he slowly moved it to face Zoisite and as he did, a large gust of wind began swirling around him and it knocked Zoisite off her feet, disrupting her attack and cancelling the sound assault.

Loke steadily rose off the ground and saw that his twister ring attack had thrown Zoisite off her feet completely as she lay on the ground dazed "Maybe you should take your own advice" he said cockily but he spoke too soon as Zoisite managed to get up again and took in a large breath before crying out "Banshee's Wail" this time a series of hollow purple rings systematically spewed from her mouth completely destroying the walls as they soared into Loke blasting him with immense strength and speed.

Gray had now managed to gain the upper hand in his fight with Jadeite by swiftly encasing Jadeite's feet with ice so that he couldn't move, the strange thing was that he didn't seem worried in the slightest "You think you've got me cornered now don't you?" asked Jadeite slyly.

"Well you kind of can't move so yeah I'd say I have the upper hand here" replied Gray in a cool tone, ensuring that he didn't seem nervous in the eyes of his opponent "it's not like you can break it, its indestructible" he added.

"What makes you think I _need_ to break it?" asked Jadeite rhetorically, Gray was now really confused but he maintained his poker face. Jadeite chuckled maliciously as his body changed from solid to transparent and he passed through the ice trap as if he was never really trapped at all, Gray's jaw dropped, he'd never seen magic like that before. Jadeite took Gray's moment of weakness to strike, he shrouded his hand in shadows and slashed the air before him "Ghost Claw" he said bluntly as he did so. A large claw of shadow magic appeared on Gray's body as it dug into his skin like a large animal attack, but his clothes weren't torn and his physical body remained unharmed and while he still felt the pain of the attack like it was physical, it also felt like it attacked his energy or magic, draining him of his strength. He staggered slightly; no way was he going to lose to some random dark mage.

He quickly brought his hands together and charged up his magic shouting "Ice Make Fist!" and as he released his hands a large fist appeared above Jadeite and came crashing down, but he simply stood there as the ice fist passed through him "No way!" exclaimed Gray.

"You seem confused, allow me to explain" said Jadeite mockingly "my ghost magic allows me to phase through any solid attack, which makes it perfect for battling against maker wizards like yourself" and with that he raised his hand, becoming solid again as he did, and Gray quickly realised something but before he could attack with another ice attack Jadeite released a cloud of purple smoke from his palm "Nightmare's reign" he cried, Gray attempted to avoid the smoke, but it was fast and it seemed to track him. As it engulfed him he felt like he had been paralysed but he somehow managed to have some movement in his left arm and as he fell to the ground, a shard of ice shot from his hand and flew directly through Jadeite's chest, impaling him. "Well done *cough* you figured out my vulnerability *cough* but you're in the nightmare now *cough*" uttered Jadeite as he lay on the ground, the icicle hadn't struck his heart but he was severely damaged.

Usagi turned around and saw Gray lying on the floor; his body seemed to be twitching rapidly and his eyes were wide open in stark horror "Gray!" she cried but she was soon hit in the back by a large force and she went flying into the ceiling only to ricochet and fall down onto the floor, her body was aching immensely from that one attack. Kunzite laughed wickedly "Never turn your back on your opponent young lady" but Usagi ignored him and quickly got to her feet, the aching seemed to have slightly dissipated allowing her to fight back "Impossible, no one could get up from a direct hit from my emerald fist!"

"Well apparently they can!" mocked Usagi as she pulled out her Moon Crescent Wand "and now, in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" exclaimed Usagi as she swung her moon crescent wand in a semi circular motion and shouted "Moon Crescent Strike!" and as she did, a large crescent of white light burst out of the moon crescent wand and collided with Kunzite, shattering his emerald armour and knocking him back with immense force. "Is that all you got?" teased Usagi

"Not quite" groaned a voice and then a large arm shot out of the shadows, it was shining brightly, like immaculate ruby and latched onto Usagi by the neck, choking her "Any last requests before I break that pretty neck of yours?" asked Kunzite but Usagi still had an ace up her sleeve, her hands were free and she grabbed the tiara on her forehead and threw it Kunzite shouting "Moon Tiara Magic!" but it simply bounced off his ruby encased body. "Shit!" exclaimed Usagi, she was now starting to panic as she could feel Kunzite's cold hard hands apply more pressure to her neck but then something inexplicable happened, the Silver Crystal began to shine immensely as it released a powerful force that broke Kunzite's grip on Usagi and she was freed. "You! You have the Silver Crystal of the Moon!" exclaimed Kunzite. Usagi eyed him suspiciously; perhaps he knew something about the crystal but she couldn't abandon the mission and she quickly picked up the tiara that had failed previously, but it should work now since her opponent was in human form. She readied the tiara but just as she was about to attack with it, a dark figure materialised behind Kunzite, it was the man from before "Show me your fear Sailor Moon" he said as he extended his arm.

Suddenly a Grim Reaper like figure appeared before Usagi and he slashed her with his scythe when she opened her eyes she was no longer where she was before, she was standing outside the guild hall. The rain was pouring hard as lighting illuminated the sky and thunder boomed violently, she looked ahead and saw the guild hall in complete ruins and she ran to it and as she got closer she saw all her guild mate's bodies on the floor, every single one of them was dead. "Oh no!" she cried "what happened?" she said out loud as tears began streaming down her face, melding with the rain that was falling on her "how could this have happened!?" she shrieked.

"You did this Usagi!" echoed a voice that was distant yet oh so close.

"Who's there?" called out Usagi, suddenly a dark light emitted from beneath her and she looked down to see that her, formerly silver, crystal was now glowing with a pitch black aura and the face of a girl, who looked exactly like her aside from the purple hair and upside down black moon crescent on her forehead, staring directly at her "Who are you?" she asked.

"You!" she replied sternly "give into the darkness Usagi!" she hissed as she moved out of the crystal and dragged her in, shrouding her in eternal darkness.

"What do we do with her?" asked Kunzite

"She has the crystal, we will take her to our master" replied Nephrite

"How long will your magic hold her?" asked Kunzite

"It's difficult to tell, with the Silver Crystal I can't imagine it's going to keep her trapped in her fears for long" he said as he reached out to Usagi's crystal in an attempt to grab it off her, but he was struck with a blast of repellent magic "and it would seem that we cannot simply take it from her"

"Then we must act quickly"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Loke was attempting to avoid Zoisite's attacks, but her onslaught was relentless and her magic was incredibly powerful, more powerful than an average dark wizard that's for sure. He wasn't going to be able to keep this up for much longer; he was running out of magical power and places to hide. He hid behind a nearby door, but he could hear the sonic screech of Zoisite drawing near and he knew that it was going to take a miracle to save him. Just as the sound drew closer a large banging noise could be heard from outside, accompanied with Zoisite's screams of terror as the sound of swords and general pummelling replaced her death cry. Loke wasn't sure whether to be terrified or relieved but he would get his answer soon as the door opened and the figure of Erza, in her infamous Heaven's Wheel Armour, waltzed in "Hello Loke, where are the others?" she asked casually, but Loke was speechless, Erza was not only beautiful but she was crazy powerful and an idea quickly popped into his head "I can't tell you where they are but I can tell you where I'll be tonight, at around midnight, if you would care to join me?" offered Loke suggestively.

Erza glared at him, the sheer anger in her eyes was enough to scare even the most powerful dark wizards and Loke was now deeply regretting his words as Erza quickly beat him without relent. She then dragged him alongside Zoisite towards the area where she thought she could hear more loud noises, indicating that Gray and Usagi were probably there. As she entered the area she instantly noticed Gray's paralysed form but her attention was quickly diverted to the two dark wizards about to pick up Usagi "Unhand her now if you value your team member's lives!" bellowed Erza as she held her sword out over Zoisite's head.

"Zoisite!" exclaimed Kunzite "unhand her now!" he exclaimed as he released a flurry of sapphire shards, which Erza easily avoided.

"Kunzite, we must look at the bigger picture!" reasoned Nephrite.

"Perhaps if you don't value the girls' life you will value your own!" exclaimed Erza as she threw Zoisite into the air and kicked her directly at Nephrite and Kunzite. She then quickly reequipped into one of her more powerful armour's, the dreaded Purgatory Armour! Her armour was dead black, her sword was of fearsome size and threat and even one of her eyes were glowing red with rage!

"That's no ordinary magic swordswoman!" exclaimed Kunzite "That is Titania the Queen of the Fairies!"

"We have to get out of here now!" screamed Nephrite in absolute fear, somewhat resembling an eight year old girl's shrieks. Erza was losing her patience for these dark wizards and she swung her sword around, seemingly breaking the very air as she did so, she then lunged at them but they quickly threw Usagi at her and she had no choice but to stop the attack to prevent injuring her. Kunzite quickly teleported out holding Zoisite, while Nephrite grabbed Jadeite and fled "Cowards" spat Erza. The instant they left the area, Usagi and Gray awoke from their temporary states of paralysis. "Erza what are you doing here?" asked Usagi as she got off the ground, her Sailor Moon form disappearing as she did so, returning her to normal clothing.

"I was passing by and I happened to notice all the chaos and thought I'd better investigate, I had no idea what was going on until I saw Loke almost get defeated so I decided to step in" explained Erza. Usagi and Gray looked over to Loke, he was laying on the floor groaning completely bashed and bruised "Wow she really did a number on him didn't she" stated Gray.

"Actually it was I who put him in this condition" responded Erza

"Did he try hitting on you again?" asked Usagi

"In the middle of a battle as well, does he have no limits at all!?" exclaimed Erza "Oh if you don't mind me asking, were you successful in your mission?" she continued.

"No" sighed Gray "We were supposed to come here and find out what they were doing but all we saw was them taking some black key out of here and then attacking us" explained Gray

"Curses! I should have known we needed answers! How could I have been so foolish as to scare them off like that!" exclaimed Erza as she slammed her fist against the nearby wall, causing Usagi to jump slightly "you may strike me if you wish!" offered Erza to no one in particular.

Gray and Usagi exchanged odd glances before both saying, in unison "No that's fine Erza." She then got to her feet "Very well then, we had best head back to the guild, I will report this to Master Makarov, hopefully my punishment won't be...that!" said Erza.

"Oh come on Erza I doubt he'd give you...that, for something so minor" assured Usagi, Erza smiled slightly "You're probably right, come on let's go" she ordered and Usagi and Gray quickly followed her out of the warehouse, Gray carrying Loke on his back as he did so.

They returned to the guild in no time at all, Erza went inside instantly to report what had happened on the mission to the master, including the sighting of the mysterious black key. Usagi and Gray were standing outside the guild hall momentarily to relax before they took Loke to Porlyusica for help. Usagi then saw the image of Natsu, Happy and Lisanna in the distance and decided that she would head over to them "Sorry Gray I'm just gonna go say hey to Natsu, Happy and Lisanna, will you be alright to deal with Loke?" asked Usagi as she squinted at the sunlit spot where she thought Natsu and the others were.

Gray scoffed "Why do you hang out with that loser, he's just a dumbass" asked Gray condescendingly.

Usagi frowned at Gray's remark "Come on Gray we both know that you consider Natsu a friend at least" replied Usagi, still staring into the horizon.

"No way in hell I do!" snapped Gray, his face turning slightly red, Usagi laughed sarcastically and turned around saying "Oh yeah then how come-" but she instantly stopped mid-sentence and collapsed to the ground with blood gushing out of her nose "Nice underwear Gray" she panted as she lay on the ground, twitching ever so slightly. Gray instantly looked down and began screaming at his naked form and quickly ran off, taking Loke with him.

After Gray had gone, Usagi quickly recovered, she showed no signs or remnants of a nosebleed at all and she quickly dusted herself off and headed over to Natsu, Lisanna and Happy. As she approached them she began waving "Hey guys what's up!" she exclaimed. Natsu and Happy didn't notice her and seemed to be somewhat annoyed and Lisanna looked like she was giving them a lecture. "You're the father and I'm the mother, remember!" said Lisanna as she wagged her finger at Natsu.

Happy flew around both of them confused "What are you guys talking about?!" he exclaimed. Usagi heard this and stifled her laughter as she approached them "Is something wrong with Happy and Natsu?" she asked Lisanna.

"Hey Usagi, these two just had a little spat but they'll be fine" beamed Lisanna "isn't that right daddy?" she said as she winked at Natsu, his face quickly turned bright red as Usagi and Happy burst out in laughter. Lisanna stifled her chuckles but a few managed to escape and Natsu was now frowning.

Lisanna soon broke the laughter as she announced some rather interesting news, it seemed that her sister Mirajane was going on her first S-Class quest and was taking Lisanna and their brother, Elfman, with her. Under most circumstances an S-Class could only be taken on by an S-Class mage or a group of S-Class mages, however Mirajane was hasty and most certainly not a stickler for the rules and she had somehow convinced the master to allow her to take her siblings with her. "Isn't it going to be too dangerous for you?" asked Usagi "you're not exactly at that level yet, no offence" said Usagi with a concerned tone, she was always paranoid about her friends going on dangerous quests, and who could blame her after what happened to her parents.

"Don't worry Usagi I promise I'll come back in one piece, my sister is one of the toughest wizards in the guild she'll protect me and Elfman" assured Lisanna, but Usagi was still worried.

Natsu, on the other hand, began furiously rampaging around the area "How come you guys get to go on an S-Class quest and I'm stuck here doing boring quests, I need some real action!" he whined, as he punched the air around him. "Calm down hot shot, you need to actually have some skill to go on these quests" said a familiar voice from behind them and they turned around to be greeted with the sight of Mirajane approaching them with Elfman behind her, it seemed they were ready to go on the quest.

"What'd you say!" barked Natsu but Mira simply ignored him and informed Lisanna that they needed to go now and she quickly ran over to her sister and brother, waving goodbye to her friends, shooting her hand up into the air with a symbolic gesture that resonates with all Fairy Tail guild members. Natsu grinned brightly and reciprocated the action but Usagi stood there oddly, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that something bad would happen.

* * *

Later that night, Usagi was lying wide awake in her bedroom at Fairy Hills, she had so many things on her mind, and the face of the woman in the crystal from that virtual nightmare she was in was one of those things, along with the familiar dark feeling in the warehouse and the black key. But her most prominent concern at the moment was her fear about Lisanna. S-Class quests were considered to be of extreme danger and Mira was only very new as an S-Class Wizard, not to mention that they should only be undertaken by a group of S-Class wizards, what was she thinking taking Elfman and Lisanna, they could get hurt or worse...

Usagi couldn't bear being alone with her thoughts anymore and she got out of bed and put on her bunny slippers and headed to the common room of the Fairy Hills dormitory. She was surprised when she ran into Erza, who was warming herself in front of a fire; she seemed lost in her own thoughts. "Can't sleep either?" asked Usagi as she approached her friend.

"No, unfortunately I cannot seem too" replied Erza, she didn't seem surprised that Usagi was there, she probably heard her coming from a mile away anyway.

"What's on your mind?" asked Usagi

"Nothing...it's just something that Master Makarov said" explained Erza, and Usagi urged her to continue "When I told him about the black key he feared it was a type of powerful dark magic and I can't help but feel responsible, if I had known I would have been able to stop them, or at least knock some answers out of them!" exclaimed Erza.

"Erza you shouldn't feel so bad about this, some things are even out of your power, you need to try and relax" said Usagi reassuringly.

"So what keeps you awake?" asked Erza, quickly changing the topic.

"Well it's silly but you know how Mira, Elfman and Lisanna went on an S-Class quest, I've just got this bad feeling that something awful is going to happen and it's been playing on my mind ever since" explained Usagi.

Erza thought for a moment "Although it pains me to say so, Mirajane is an extremely capable wizards and she won't let anything happen to her siblings so don't worry Usagi I'm sure they're in good hands" assured Erza.

"Yeah I guess" said Usagi "hey I have an idea, why don't we eat some cake to take our mind off things" upon hearing this Erza quickly shot up from her spot and quickly pulled a knife and fork out of her dimensional storage "That is an excellent idea Usagi!" she said as she raced into the kitchen, it wasn't as well stocked as the food in the Guild Hall but it would suffice and as long as it had cake, Erza wouldn't hurt anyone. Thankfully, there was some cake, a large strawberry cheesecake to be precise, Erza's favourite. Usagi happily ate from a normally proportioned piece of cake whilst Erza began to quickly gorge on the remainder of the cake.

The two were blissfully eating away at the dessert, forgetting their earlier troubles, but that was about to end when a huffing Gray burst through the door sweating and panting ridiculously, he was also naked, resulting in Usagi collapsing but Erza quickly jumped at him with a sword "How dare you barge in here naked while I'm eating cake, you better have a good explanation for this!"

"No wait this is serious!" exclaimed Gray, Usagi quickly shot up, disregarding Gray's naked form, and Erza put her sword away "Has something bad happened?" asked Usagi with an undertone of fear in her voice. Gray's eyes were somewhat watery as he said "It's...It's Lisanna, she's...dead" said Gray, his eyes on the floor the entire time he did so. Erza's face went totally blank, she wasn't sure what to say, she then looked at Usagi, her face was white with horror and tears were swelling in them.

The three of them quickly ran down to the guild hall where everyone else was gathering, Natsu and Happy were already there and both looked really depressed, Usagi went over to check on them "Natsu" she said as she put her hand on his shoulder, but he turned away from her.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine" he said a slight hitch in his voice, it was quiet obvious that he was really affected by what just happened, if not by his voice then by the tears that were currently falling onto the floor from him. Usagi knew how much pride Natsu had and he probably didn't want to be seen crying so she turned her attention to Happy, who was sobbing "Oh Happy come here" she offered sincerely and Happy quickly jumped into her arms and began crying, Usagi couldn't hold her tears back anymore either and she bawled her eyes out while holding Happy.

Mirajane was sitting alone in the corner of the room, her eyes were wide with horror and disbelief, it was like she was completely broken from the situation, and she wasn't crying or screaming she was just...staring. Elfman was nowhere to be seen for some reason.

Master Makarov soon appeared before them, a solemn look in his eyes, it always affected him when one of his children from Fairy Tail died and it brought back memories for both him and Usagi for when Ikuko and Kenji died. He cleared his throat "A tragedy has befallen our guild but it is in these times that our loyalty and devotion to one another are put to the test, we will have the funeral for Lisanna Strauss tomorrow" he announced, he then turned to Mira "Mirajane we all feel for you and if you need anything from any of us do not hesitate to ask, that goes for Elfman too" announced Makarov but Mira was too distraught to say anything.

The next day the funeral for Lisanna was held; Master Makarov led the ceremony as he had done for Usagi's parents all those years ago. Elfman didn't say anything at the ceremony he sort of lingered at the back, away from everyone else; apparently things had gotten really awful on that mission, so bad that it would leave permanent scars for Mira and Elfman and then there was the fact that there wasn't even a body left for them to bury. After the Master spoke there was a long silence in the crowd, everyone in the guild was completely crushed by the incident; Mirajane still had the same look on her face as she did the previous night.

After the conclusion of the ceremony everyone sort of lingered for a while, some went up to the grave and said a few words or just lay some flowers there in honour of Lisanna. Usagi noticed that her cousin, Laxus, was nowhere to be seen; Usagi just assumed he didn't care about what was happening. Natsu quickly left after the ceremony, without saying a word to anyone, he just headed off to somewhere in the distance. Usagi knew that he and Lisanna were really close, but she also knew that Natsu didn't like to show sadness, he perceived it as a weakness.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, things slowly got back to normal, people started to get back into doing job requests but it was still going to take some time for things to go back to the way they were before. Natsu quickly went back to the way he was before though, he acted like nothing had happened within a day or two, but Usagi knew that he was hurting on the inside. But perhaps the oddest result was Mira, she wasn't acting like herself anymore, she had started to change from being a violent punk girl to being gentle or kind...what's even more strange was that no one had seen her go on a mission or even use her infamous Satan Soul take over magic at all, she spent most of her days at the guild hall, her clothing had even begun to change.

Usagi was no stranger to death; after all it affected her at such a young age, so she managed to handle the Lisanna situation a lot better than many of her friends. Still, once a week since her parents died she would visit their grave and bring flowers, and now she did the same thing for Lisanna, every week she brought her flowers and just sort of sat at the grave and spoke to her friend as if she were actually listening to her. However, approximately five weeks after Lisanna's death, Usagi had a strange encounter at the cemetery while visiting her friend's grave.

She was kneeling before the grave laying flowers along the tombstone, smiling as she perfected the floral arrangement. Suddenly, a bright flash of light emitted from the sky and a small blond child with a red cat that looked like a younger Happy, came crashing down with a large thud landing on top of Usagi.

"Ouch!" groaned Usagi as she got off the ground and rubbed her head, she then turned her attention to the child "Hey what's the big idea!" she yelled and she picked him off the ground and began shaking him "Didn't your parents ever teach you not interrupt people during private moments!" she yelled as she shook him violently.

"Please lady let Sting go, he didn't mean to hurt you but we're being chased!" pleaded the small red cat. Sting quickly glared at the cat "Stay out of this Lector, I can take care of myself!" he barked. By now Usagi had stopped shaking him but still had a grasp on the kid. Sting and Lector were still having a verbal debate "Sting she's a wizard maybe she can help us!" exclaimed Lector as he pointed to the Fairy Tail guild mark on Usagi's upper left leg.

"I don't need help, especially from a Fairy Tail wizard!" barked Sting, Usagi quickly dropped Sting and he fell on the ground with a large thud "Well there's no need to be so rude!" exclaimed Usagi "tell me, who are you running from" reasoned Usagi, a look of sincerity in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, I'll take him out myself" replied Sting

"Well if you could do that you wouldn't be running now would you" mocked Usagi.

"Hey lady you don't even know what-"but he was interrupted mid sentence as a look of fear spread across his face. Usagi turned around to see who he was looking at and she saw a man in a tuxedo wearing a masquerade mask and a top hat, standing menacingly atop of Lisanna's tomb stone.

"T-Tuxedo Mask!" stuttered Sting

"I finally found you, young dragon slayer" said Tuxedo Mask "you should have known you couldn't escape me"

"Okay I don't know what's going on here but if you don't get off Lisanna's grave right now, it won't end well for you buddy!" exclaimed Usagi. Tuxedo Mask then examined her for a moment, he looked her up and down before saying "You should run back to your guild, this doesn't concern you...Sailor Moon"

Usagi glared at the caped crusader before her, how did he know who she was just by looking at her. "Sailor Moon?" she heard Sting say from behind her.

"Now if you don't mind I have business with this child!" said Tuxedo Mask as he jumped off Lisanna's grave and lunged at Sting, and as he did so, he threw a rose down to the ground that began to emit a dark aura that quickly caused the area to fill up with darkness. Usagi knew she had to act fast and she raised her hand above her head and shouted "Moon Crystal Power!" instantly taking the form of Sailor Moon and as she did so she put her hand over her crystal and said "Moon Crystal Illumination!" causing a bright light to emit from the crystal and obliterate the trapping darkness.

When the shadows cleared she saw Tuxedo Mask holding Sting in a chocker grip "Stay out of this Sailor Moon, my concern is not with you...yet" Usagi held out her Moon Crescent Wand directly at Tuxedo Mask "Let the boy go!" she exclaimed, but Tuxedo Mask simply scoffed in response.

"Please Miss you have to save him, he's my friend!" pleaded Lector as he tapped on Usagi's leg repeatedly.

An idea soon formed in Usagi's head, she was going to try the new technique with her tiara that she had been practicing. She quickly removed the item from her forehead and charged it up with magical power shouting "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" releasing it as she did so. The magical disc instantly flew towards Tuxedo Mask, but flew directly past him instead of into him; he didn't even have to try to avoid it. "You missed" he mocked bluntly.

Usagi cocked an eyebrow at him "Did I?" she asked rhetorically, Tuxedo Mask looked confused but he soon understood what she meant when the tiara turned back around and pierced directly through Tuxedo Mask's back returning to Usagi's hand. Upon receiving the blow, Sting was loosened from Tuxedo Mask's grasp but just as he was about to run off, Tuxedo Mask grabbed onto Sting's arm and a dark aura surrounded Sting as he screamed in pain. Usagi quickly ran up to Tuxedo Mask and swung her leg at him "Sailor Moon kick!" she cried as she kicked his chest and released a burst of moon magic from her leg as she did so, once again freeing Sting. Tuxedo Mask smiled weakly as he held in his breath and released what looked like a laser blast from his mouth but what happened next shocked Usagi even more. Sting jumped in front of her and shouted "White Dragon's Holy Breath" and a laser of equal power emitted from Sting's mouth and collided with the one from Tuxedo Mask, eventually over powering it.

"Dragon Slayer magic?" mumbled Usagi.

Tuxedo Mask then got up, the injury in his back was now taking its toll "I didn't think you would have this much power yet, but then again I didn't expect to run into you at all...Sailor Moon"

"How do you know me?" she asked

"It doesn't matter" groaned Tuxedo Mask as he materialised a smoky white orb in his palm "We'll meet again, that goes for both of you" he warned, almost like a threat, before he smashed his orb on the ground and disappeared from the area. Usagi stared in shock, she had no idea what just happened but she didn't like it, Sting soon interrupted her train of thought.

"T-thanks for uh...saving me" he said, almost reluctantly.

"No problem kid" she smiled "I should be thanking you, if it wasn't for you interrupting his attack, I'd be a goner"

"You're welcome" said Sting, he was then interrupted by Lector.

"Sting I can fly now, I've recharged enough magic power"

"Okay, well bye...lady" said Sting as Lector picked him up and flew off into the distance. Usagi watched as the two flew off into the distance. Whatever just happened it sure was weird and most definitely not a coincidence, somehow she felt something within her that she'd somehow see Sting again and she knew that Tuxedo Mask would ensure that he saw her again. But she had her own group of people to fight alongside with, so she really had nothing to be scared of. She remained at Lisanna's grave for a little while longer before finally heading back to the guild, she didn't want her friends to begin to worry about her. As she walked back she couldn't help but feel that what happened today was only the start of something bigger to come.


	3. The Mysterious Sailor V

In an out worldly, distant land where magic runs rampant and wild, three cloaked women had gathered together in a sacred shrine. Each woman brandished a particular item that set them apart from one another; one carried a sword, the other a mirror and the other a staff of some sorts. As the three of them gathered the image of Usagi in the guild hall appeared before them, it had now been some time since she joined Fairy Tail and her power and skill as a wizard had matured greatly. The three women watched as Usagi began shoving an array of food into her mouth. The woman carrying the mirror sighed "The Imperium Silver Crystal is a weapon of great power, forged through ancient magic" she said oddly as she watched Usagi continue to eat mounds of food, not even noticing that Natsu was sneaking up behind her, the woman continued on saying "if only it were in more capable hands."

The woman brandishing the sword focused intently on the image of Usagi before responding to her comrade's statement "Do not be so quick to judge her based on her behaviour when she is not in battle, when push comes to shove this girl has proven herself very capable of using the crystal's power, even with the limitations it currently has"

The woman with the staff began nodding in agreement before saying "Only time will tell whether or not she is able to use the crystal full power, but if the power of the crystal does awaken it will be our duty to show her the path of her destiny. I can only hope that time is soon, we must prevent the coming of silence." As she said those words an atmosphere of gloom filled the room as the three women took one final look at Usagi before the image disappeared. The three women looked down and examined what appeared to be a decorated coffin, adorned with many indecipherable patterns. The coffin then began glowing and the three women quickly held out three crystals, one yellow, one indigo and the other violet, over the coffin and the glowing of the coffin was quickly silenced. "We can't keep this up for long" said one of them as they all sighed in despair.

Mean while, at the Fairy Tail guild hall Usagi was happily munching on a plate of sweets, blissfully unaware of the dragon slayer that was sneaking up behind her when suddenly a burning flame narrowly soared by her, singing her hair, and completely burning her sweets to a crisp. She looked at the burnt plate and began crying uncontrollably "Natsu why did you burn my food! I'm so hungry!" she whined before turning around to see Natsu laughing "Come on Usagi I want to fight someone who isn't a wimp like Gray! So come on show me what you got!" he exclaimed before charging at her with the flames on his right and left hands burning bright. Usagi, realising she had only one way out of this shouted "Moon Crystal Power!" and with that a bright light engulfed her, turning her into the form of Sailor Moon. "That's more like it!" shouted Natsu as he neared her but as he was about to launch at Usagi she bathed herself in a pale moonlight before aiming her hands at Natsu and shouting "Moon crescent beam smash!" and a concentrated beam of crystallized moonlight blasted directly at Natsu who in turn noticed this and quickly did a back flip and put his hands in front of his mouth yelling out "Fire Dragon Roar!" and a large flame erupted from his mouth to quickly counter the moon beam, the collision between the two attacks made the dust rise in the room temporarily blinding Natsu but in the distance he could see a feint light drawing closer and as the dust set she was hit directly in the forehead with Usagi's moon tiara "Ready to give up?" taunted Usagi as she swung her tiara around her finger but Natsu quickly got up from the attack and shouted "Ha not a chance!" and he lunged at Usagi when suddenly a large hand completely flattened him, a stifled "ow" could be heard from underneath the hand.

"Will you two cut it out!" bellowed the voice of the Master as he raised his hand off of Natsu and returned it to its original state. "He started it" whined Usagi, the master just rolled his eyes and shouted "No fighting in the guild hall!" Usagi began trembling fearfully and began nodding her head repeatedly and bowing multiple times "Yes Gramps, whatever you say!" she beamed. Makarov grinned before saying "That's a good girl" beamed Makarov, Usagi laughed nervously.

A thought then quickly popped into Usagi's head and a look of horror appeared on her face before she bolted out of the guild hall, quickly remembering something "Crap I completely forgot I had to check out something in Hargeon, I'll see you later guys!" she wailed as she ran out of the guild hall and down the street. Natsu watched as she left and realised that he and Happy were supposed to go there today as well "Oh well, I guess we'll meet up with her when we get there" said Natsu as Happy flew over to him.

* * *

Usagi had bolted to the train station to get to Hargeon Port Town Harbour, she only just made it in time to jump onto the train as the doors were closing "One of these days...huff...I'm actually...not going...to be late for once" she huffed with a worn out expression on her face as she took a seat on the train. She had an important personal mission she had to do on her own in Hargeon. Someone in the town was committing crimes under the alias of 'Sailor V' and people had begun to confuse this Sailor V character with her own alias of Sailor Moon "How do people even get the two confused I mean they're completely different!" she thought to herself. So she had decided that today she would go to the town and bring this 'Sailor V' person to justice. But something was troubling her even more, it was rumoured that this Sailor V had a rather powerful crystal and it was orange in colour, so Usagi had a suspicion that maybe Sailor V knew something about the Silver Crystal, or that the two were somehow connected.

It wasn't long before the train arrived in Hargeon and Usagi got off and entered the town, Hargeon wasn't known for its magical practitioners people in the town were more commercial based and preferred activities like fishing as opposed to wizardry and would actually make it quite a good town for a magical thief to target, as other wizards only just passed through and there was only one magic shop in the entire town. Usagi decided that she would start by asking around town about Sailor V and that might give her some type of indication as to where she would strike but she had to do it before nightfall because that's when when the thief would most likely make her appearance again. She decided that the best place to start off would be the local magic shop, since the owner was assumedly the well-versed informant on magic and wizards in the town, and so she quickly headed over there. The shop was in the commercial area of the town, so it was bustling with people, but the shop itself seemed quite unpopular, no one was lined up outside it nor did it seem to have much appeal to lure customers in. Nevertheless, Usagi figured she would be better off at least asking the owner and just as she was about to open the door to the shop she heard angry footsteps approaching the door and it quickly swung open and abruptly collided with Usagi's face and knocked her to the ground, slightly paralysing her with shock "Ow!" whined Usagi as she rubbed her forehead.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up!" said a voice from above the dazed Usagi and as she came to her senses she saw a beautiful young girl with blonde hair who was roughly around the same age as her, maybe a slight bit younger "Are you okay?" asked the girl with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Usagi as she got to her feet "I'll just walk it off" she laughed as she dusted herself off. The girl laughed before explaining herself "Sorry about that, the old geezer in there really pissed me off, his wares were totally useless and he over charged me for a freaking silver gate key. If you were heading in there I wouldn't recommend it unless you want your money and time wasted and your feminine charms insulted"

Usagi laughed slightly amused but slightly freaked out by the girl's over the top reaction to whatever incident occurred in the shop "Well I actually wasn't going to buy anything I was just going to ask him a few questions about something" replied Usagi. The girl looked at her questioningly "So you're a wizard too?" she asked

"Of course I'm a wizard!" replied Usagi confidently, but her guild mark was covered by her clothing and Usagi didn't think it best to go around proclaiming to be a Fairy Tail wizard to just anybody (considering the damage they tend to cause) so she quickly changed the focus of conversation "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh my name's Lucy and I am a celestial wizard" Lucy proclaimed proudly "and what's your name?" she asked

"My name's Usagi"

"Well Usagi, if you have any questions about wizardry you could just ask me and spare yourself the torture of that useless magic shop, I mean I don't like to sound cocky but I do know quite a bit about magic and wizardry."

"Well actually I'm uh investigating this Sailor V incident in this town, you know people are confusing her with Sailor Moon and I think that's so wrong so I wanted to make the truth known and of course stop the town from suffering."

Lucy looked at her oddly, wondering why an ordinary wizard would want to help out with something that had no reward or anything to do with her, but she quickly dismissed the thought and spoke up "Well if you ask me anyone who mixes the two up is a complete idiot, Sailor Moon is so cool and looks nothing like Sailor V. I mean Sailor Moon has that totally beautiful bun hairstyle going on" she exclaimed dreamily as she pictured the image of Sailor Moon in her mind. Usagi smiled to herself, she didn't know that she had fan girls or any fans at all for that matter "You mean the bun hairstyle like my hair?" asked Usagi.

Lucy examined Usagi's hairstyle before shaking her head "It's not really the same, Sailor Moon's hair is kinda different to yours"

"What!? It's the same hairstyle!" exclaimed Usagi as she began to flaunt her locks in Lucy's face. Lucy was shocked by the sudden outburst, but didn't have time to question it because a sudden bunch of screaming girls ran past them, they were all shouting, squealing and wailing the same thing "Oh my god it's Salamander! He's so hot and so dreamy! I can't believe that a famous wizard has come to our town!"

Usagi looked at the crowd of girl's oddly "Salamander?" she thought to herself, Natsu was the only real Salamander she knew of but he couldn't attract a crowd of girl's like this and make them totally crazy for him. She was about to go and examine this alleged Salamander when she felt Lucy grab her arm and run off dragging her along "Oh my god it's actually the fire wizard who can do fire magic beyond anything you can find in a magic shop! Come on Usagi we have to see him!" exclaimed Lucy as she dragged Usagi to the area where the crowd surrounding this man had gathered. Usagi noticed that all the girls were acting bizarre, they were all drawn to this man in a peculiar manner, like their hearts and minds were being forced to him, she then realised something, it had to be a charm spell.

"Lucy I don't think" began Usagi, but she then noticed that Lucy was no longer near her and she quickly looked around frantically for her but couldn't find her. Usagi soon came to the unfortunate realisation that Lucy had succumbed to this guy's charm spells when she saw that Lucy had begun to walk closer to the "Salamander." Usagi ran through the crowd of fawning girls "Lucy get away!" she cried but as she neared the front of the crowd she heard a familiar voice shouting from nearby "Igneel!" shouted the voice and suddenly Natsu fell through the crowd of girls with Happy following him closely. "Happy! Natsu!" shouted Usagi as she ran over to her friends.

Natsu got up from his tumble and saw Usagi approach him "Oh hey Usagi, I figured we'd run into you, you didn't even wait for us to come with you!" exclaimed Natsu, Usagi thought for a minute before laughing awkwardly "I forgot you were supposed to come here...uh why did you want to come again?" she asked in her usual ditzy tone, you see even though Usagi's magic had matured over the years, her somewhat ditzy nature had not (not to mention that her attitude to Gray's stripping had gotten more hardcore).

"Remember, Natsu wanted to come here because there was a Salamander in town and he thought it might be Igneel!" reminded Happy as he patted Usagi on the back in a patronizing manner "It's okay Usagi we all forget things sometimes."

Usagi looked embarrassed and quickly muttered "Yeah but I forget things all the time!"

Natsu then looked behind Usagi and saw the Salamander "That's not Igneel" he thought to himself "Hey who the hell are you?" shouted Natsu, the man looked rather taken aback, as if Natsu's question was completely ridiculous, but he quickly regained his suave look and he coolly responded "I am the great Salamander, haven't you ever heard of me?" Natsu and Usagi exchanged glances and Natsu just looked away in disappointment "Whatever" he said as he began to walk off, Usagi just glared at the Salamander "You're no Salamander you're an imposter!" she exclaimed and she began to walk off with Natsu but as she did she felt a cold chill run down her spine and she turned around again to see what it was only this time she was greeted with the icy glares of every other woman in the crowd "That was rude, he is a top wizard you had better do some serious apologizing!" boomed the voices of women throughout the crowd, Usagi began screaming wildly "Quick Natsu, Happy let's get out of here, it's an army of fangirls, something Erza can't even defeat!" she wailed as the three of them made a run for it, narrowly avoiding a beating from the false Salamander's raging and hormonal fangirls. The three had made a stealthy escape into a nearby alley and saw the crowd of angry women run right past them and not even look their way "Well that was a close call" sighed Happy in relief as the last of the women ran past "What got into them anyway?" asked Natsu.

"Charm magic, it's been banned for years though so I wonder how he even got his slimy hands on it" replied Usagi but Natsu just sighed and said "Whatever, he wasn't Igneel so we may as well head back to the guild and he began to walk off, Usagi however, felt like she had forgotten something but then a familiar voice called from behind her "Um, Usagi?" it said and she turned around quickly to make sure it wasn't one of the imposter's fangirls but she soon realised that it was actually Lucy "Oh hey Lucy" smiled Usagi but she then realised something "Did you break out the charm spell? Or are you here to beat me up?" questioned Usagi nervously as she cowered against the wall but Natsu and Happy just looked at her oddly. Lucy giggled before saying "No I broke out of the spell, realisation is charm's weakness, but I owe it to you and your friends barging in when you did. Say how about I buy you guys something to eat as a thank you" suggested Lucy as she smiled at them brightly. Natsu and Happy both ran up to Lucy and hugged either side of her "Thank you so much!" they cried, tears streaming down their faces. Lucy just smiled awkwardly "Okay no need to be over dramatic" she laughed, but Natsu and Happy still persisted " Okay get off me" she ordered as she knocked the two of them off her.

"Your friend's mean Usagi" said Happy and Lucy just glared at him.

* * *

The four of them headed over to a nearby restaurant where Lucy bought them an array of food using up the 1000 jewel she had saved at the magic shop earlier. Natsu, Happy and Usagi began eating everything in sight, shoving it down their throats in a very messy manner causing residue and remains to begin flying everywhere, mostly hitting Lucy on her face or clothing. Lucy tried to ignore it and began talking about how she wanted to join a famous guild one day and how she would stop at nothing to get into this guild but she then asked Natsu "Hey you seemed like you were looking for someone before who was it?"

"Oh I was looking for Igneel the Dragon, we heard that a Salamander was in town and we thought it might be him" replied Natsu. Lucy began shrieking in freight at the thought of a powerful beast like a dragon being in such a small town "That's crazy, why would a dragon come here of all places, that's just the most ridiculous thing ever!" exclaimed Lucy. Natsu and Happy began screaming in shock at this revelation but Usagi just kept on munching on some rice balls but said, with food flying out of her mouth, "She's right Natsu you were a total idiot to believe you could find a dragon in a town like this"

Natsu began yelling back "Well why didn't you say that in the first place and save us all this trouble huh!?" but Usagi just ignored him and continued eating her food.

Lucy then got up and said "Look I have to go now, you guys stay here and keep eating, thanks again for saving me back there!" and as she left she placed some money on the table and proceeded to walk out. Just as she was about to leave she heard her three acquaintances shout "Thank you!" and Lucy turned around to see Usagi, Natsu and Happy all on the floor of the restaurant bowing before her in gratitude "Hey cut it out, you're embarrassing me!" shouted Lucy before she bolted out of the restaurant. Natsu looked up and noticed she was gone "What a nice girl" he mused.

"Aye!" shouted Happy in agreement.

* * *

A significant amount of time had passed by the time the three of them had exhausted Lucy's money and finished eating in the restaurant, so much time in fact, that it was actually night time when they left. The three of them decided to head back to the guild and were walking along the port "I'm so full!" exclaimed Natsu as he rubbed his belly in satisfaction.

"Aye!" exclaimed Happy before he turned to Usagi and asked "Hey Usagi didn't you have something you wanted to do in town?" Usagi's face turned into an expression of shocked horror as she realised she had completely forgotten her own purpose for being in the town "Oh my god I was supposed to track down that Sailor V person and clear up all those issues, oh how could I be so stupid as to forget that!" she wailed "why does everything happen to me!" she cried. Natsu just patted her on the back and said "Calm down, we still got time" attempting to reassure her but then some girls walked past them and shouted out "Oh I wanted to go to Salamander's party on that yacht, he's such a cool wizard and he's from Fairy Tail!"

At the mention of their guild's name, Happy, Usagi and Natsu exchanged horrified and angry glances "He's slandering the name of our guild!" exclaimed Usagi, Natsu's hands began to ignite, a rage was burning in his heart "How dare he! We're going to storm that boat!" shouted Natsu but then he began to get queasy as he imagined the rocking motion of the boat "On second thought maybe not" he groaned as he leaned over the railing "Hey no way Natsu, now get over that motion sickness thing and protect your guild's honour!" shouted Usagi, Natsu then got up with swift confidence "You're right, I can't let some loser go around and use the name of our guild like its nothing, come on Happy!" shouted Natsu "AYE!" responded Happy as he used his transformation technique to make his wings appear and he quickly latched onto Natsu in order to fly him over to the boat, but they soon realised something "Uh Usagi, you gonna transform or what?" Happy asked.

Usagi realised and laughed it off before shouting "Moon Crystal Power!" and the radiant moonlight bathed her body as she transformed into Sailor Moon "Now just to get over there" she stated before lighting up her hands in her magic and saying "Moon Gravitational Defiance" and she began to float off the ground.

"That's wicked cool!" exclaimed Natsu, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, but it takes some getting used to" replied Usagi as the three of them began to fly over to the boat.

As they drew near the boat, Natsu and Happy had gotten a bit ahead of Sailor Moon so they decided to just crash through the roof of the boat together only to see the familiar face of the girl they encountered earlier, Lucy, but she was crying "Natsu!" she cried as she recognised the familiar boy. But Natsu's cool entrance was soon hindered by the rocking motion of the boat "Oh boy, not good!" said Natsu as his head began spinning and he began to sweat slightly. This caused Lucy to react with a dumbstruck expression "That is so not cool!" she exclaimed. Salamander dude noticed this weakness of Natsu and ordered his henchmen to attack him but as they surrounded him, a voice shouted from the distance "Moon Tiara Magic!" and a speedy glowing object struck all of the henchmen and knocked them out cold before disappearing into the darkness where it came from "Who's there!?" called out Salamander. Lucy looked into the abyss with an expression of awe on her face "Could it be?" she thought to herself as she saw the shadow of two locks of hair attached to buns moving in the wind. A voice then called out from the darkness "The Pretty Guardian of Love and Justice in a Sailor Suit, Sailor Moon has arrived and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" said Usagi as she walked out of the shadows and into the light to become visible to everyone in the room.

Lucy began squealing uncontrollably "Oh my god, its Sailor Moon!" she exclaimed and she continued to squeal like a true Sailor Moon fangirl. Sailor Moon looked at Lucy and smiled "Glad to see you're okay Lucy" she said as she smiled at her. Lucy then began to grin even more wildly after Usagi used her name "And she even knows my name this is way cool!" Usagi sighed as she realised that Lucy still hadn't figured out that she was Sailor Moon.

Salamander recognised Sailor Moon as being a part of the Fairy Tail guild and quickly snickered "I should have known you would come after all the trouble my friend has caused you"

"Your friend?" asked Usagi "Could it be..." she thought to herself.

The false Salamander then called out behind "Sailor V! I could use your help now!" and then the door opened and in entered Usagi's target, a girl with long blonde hair (not in the bun style) and wearing an almost identical sailor suit to that of Sailor Moon's, save for its orange, white and yellow colouring as opposed to Sailor Moon's red, white and blue "You!" she exclaimed.

Sailor V snickered "Nice to make your acquaintance Sailor Moon" she taunted as she materialised what appeared to be a chain-like whip forged out of pure light which she then used to try and whip Sailor Moon, but the Fairy Tail wizard easily dodged the attack and countered it with a blast of moonlight. By now Lucy had somewhat snapped out of her daze and began screaming as her surroundings began to get torn up as a result of the fight between the two Sailors. Usagi noticed this and shouted out "Quick Happy get Lucy out of here!" to which Happy responded quickly and summoned his wings in order to fly Lucy out of there "When did you get wings!" exclaimed Lucy

"We haven't got time for explanations Lucy!" replied Happy as he began to fly them out of the boat. The Salamander noticed this and started yelling "I can't let them report this to the Magic Council, after them V!" he ordered, (it just so happened that Sailor Moon, Natsu and Happy had stormed an illegal slave hoarding boat which would have bad repercussions from the Magic Council if they were to find out). Sailor V quickly responded to her boss' orders "Yes Salamander!" she replied as she threw her light chain around Lucy's leg and attached herself to the flying cat. By now Natsu had just managed to get to his feet. Usagi noticed that Sailor V had latched onto Lucy and knew that she had to chase after her "Hey Natsu can you handle this guy if I go after her?" she asked.

Natsu just grinned wickedly at her "You bet I can!" he exclaimed, but she could tell he was still feeling sick. Nevertheless she had no choice but to chase after Sailor V and she quickly flew out of the boat to chase after Happy and Lucy. The false Salamander saw this and shouted "NO! As he charged up a magical attack and shouted Prominence Typhoon!" and a large flurry of flames emerged from the boat and chased after Usagi, but she swiftly dodged them and managed to catch up to Happy. Natsu took the Salamander's moment of distraction to land a surprise attack, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he shouted as he hammered the Salamander.

Meanwhile, Lucy had been trying to shake off Sailor V, but her chain was wrapped tightly around her leg and seemed impossible to break "Get off me you Sailor weirdo!" she yelled, she noticed that Happy was struggling to fly with the added weight "Are you okay Happy?" Lucy asked in a concerned manner "I'm fine, it's just that I'm not built to carry more than one person at a time!" exclaimed Happy. Sailor Moon could see them clearly now and she knew that the only way to get Sailor V off of Happy was to sever her chain. She raised her hands above her hand and called out "Moon Crescent Wand, come to my side" and a glow began to emit from her hands as the golden wand appeared within her hand she then swerved the wand in a semi circular motion, in the direction of Sailor V, and shouted "Moon Crescent Strike!" causing a magical strike, in the shape of crescent, to fire from her wand "Hopefully it will hit" she thought to herself as she flew closer to them. When she did catch up to them she saw Sailor V fall from her grip on Happy and plummet into the ocean, she had been successful. She flew next to Happy "Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"Yeah there's just one problem" replied Happy

"What is it?" asked Usagi, but then Happy's wings vanished and he and Lucy fell to the ocean, Happy's transformation had ended. Usagi instantly dive bombed after them but she was too late, the two of them had fallen into the water. Usagi dove into the waves after them and immediately found Happy and brought him above the water "Thanks Usagi" coughed Happy as he inhaled oxygen

"No problem Happy, but uh where's Lucy?" she asked, Happy and Usagi looked around but she hadn't come up yet and they were beginning to get worried but then Lucy quickly shot up out of the water carrying in her hand a key chain with some cool looking gold and silver keys attached to them "They must be her gate keys" said Usagi as Lucy began to swim over to them

"So she's a celestial wizard?" asked Happy to which Usagi nodded, but then Lucy got to them and noticed that Sailor Moon was standing in front of her "Oh my god Sailor Moon you totally saved me! I love you so much can I have your autograph!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously as she did so. Usagi sighed before saying "Oh Lucy don't you recognise me, I'm Usagi do you remember meeting me earlier today?" Lucy blinked rapidly before she began screaming at her own folly "How could I be so stupid? Of course you're Sailor Moon you have the exact same hair!" laughed Lucy wildly.

"Yeah you said it was different when I brought it up remember..." said Usagi oddly

"And she kinda doesn't wear a mask so it's the same face too" added Happy

"Whatever we don't have time for this, we need to bring that boat to the shore line, I don't have the power to shift the currents though so we need to come up with a plan!" said Usagi urgently, not wanting to discuss the issue of her identity any longer.

Lucy then had an idea and exclaimed "Don't worry, I got this" and she pulled out a golden key from her key chain "Okay here we go. I command the Gate of the Water Bearer to Open and come to my side at once pass through the gate... Aquarius!" shouted Lucy as she began swirling her key around and as the command was spoken the water before them erupted and out came a beautiful mermaid wielding what appeared to be a very fancy urn filled with water. "FISH!" exclaimed Happy, a bit of drool dropping out of his mouth.

"Not for you cat!" exclaimed Lucy she then turned to Aquarius and said "Aquarius I need you to use your power and force that ship to shore!"But Aquarius just looked away from Lucy defiantly which caused Lucy to begin yelling "You're supposed to come from the spirit world to help me not make it more difficult now do as I command!"

Aquarius now glared at Lucy and barked "Shut it Blondie and let's get one thing straight, if you drop my key again I will kill you, understand!" Lucy began cowering in the water as she began to apologise to the spirit only to be echoed by Happy and Usagi who apologised out of fear of the Zodiac Spirit. Aquarius then swirled her urn around and released a massive amount of magical energy causing the water to begin shaking wildly and suddenly a massive tidal wave appeared before the boat in the distance that headed towards the shore carrying the boat with it "That's amazing!" shouted Usagi

"That's the power of a celestial wizard" said Lucy proudly but then an ominous shadow covered them as the tidal wave approached them "Is that supposed to happen?" asked Usagi nervously as she and Happy hugged each other, to which Lucy only responded with nervous laughter as the tidal wave engulfed them all, dragging them and the boat to the shore, Usagi's screams of terror could be heard the entire way and as they washed up on the shore she began screaming "My hair! My beautiful hair!" Lucy just began yelling at Aquarius "What's the big deal you think any normal spirit would wash me away with the boat!" exclaimed Lucy.

Aquarius just laughed and said "Oh that was an accident I didn't mean to get the ship anyway don't call me for a while I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend...and he's hot!" mocked Aquarius, Lucy just growled as the spirit vanished before them "So I'm assuming you two don't have the best relationship" said Usagi

"That's putting it lightly" responded Lucy "but at least we got the boat to shore and saved all those women." The three of them then noticed that the ship was nearby and ran over only to see Natsu standing above it beating up the henchmen of the Salamander that were attacking him "How is he doing that?" asked Lucy in awe as she watched Natsu take down all of his henchmen. One of the one's near the false Salamander then began shouting in fear "He's the real Fairy Tail Salamander Bora!"

"Don't use that name you fool!"

Lucy's expression turned from awe to shock "He's the Salamander from Fairy Tail! So that means I'm actually surrounded by Fairy Tail Wizards! Oh this is so cool!" and with that Lucy continued her obsessing. But then a voice echoed from above them "Sailor Moon, you're mine!" and Usagi looked up to see Sailor V standing on a sand dune above her, obviously Aquarius had washed her to shore and she was pissed. "Usagi watch out!" called Happy and Lucy as Sailor V's chain swirled around her and she began charging up an attack before shouting "Mega light laser blast!" as she blasted a mega laser directly at Sailor Moon who simply muttered beneath her breath "Moon Crystal Deflection" causing the crystal in her locket to begin glowing and create a shield that easily defended her from the attack, in the distance Usagi noticed that the town was beginning to suffer as Natsu took out his anger on Bora. Usagi then re directed her attention to Sailor V "Perhaps if you devoted your powers to something more worthwhile than being a petty thief or someone's puppet you could be something more, perhaps it's time someone put you in your place!" shouted Sailor Moon as she lunged at Sailor V shouting "Sailor Moon Kick!" sending her spiralling into the town square.

Sailor Moon chased after her only to find the girl was still standing "Incredible" she said "the power of the Silver Crystal is truly amazing" admired Sailor V.

"What does a criminal like you know about _my _crystal?" asked Sailor Moon, her interest was a lot higher than she was letting on. Sailor V didn't respond to Usagi's question and instead charged a ball of light in her hand "Orange Crystal Art. Solid Light!" she shouted.

Usagi's eyes widened "Orange Crystal!?" she exclaimed, so the rumours were true, but Usagi didn't have enough time to process it as a large fist made out of light impaled her with incredible force, knocking her into the air, as she was rearing from the attack, another hand appeared behind her and latched onto her before throwing her to the ground with immense force. The attack wasn't finished as the hand that threw her to the ground charged at her and exploded upon impact.

"Yes Orange crystal" said Sailor V blandly as she watched the dust settle on the area where Sailor Moon was attacked, she had somehow managed to get to her feet "Who are you?" demanded Sailor Moon "no way are you some everyday magical criminal"

"Well I suppose there's no harm in telling you now, and since you so smartly figured it out I guess I could indulge you" said Sailor V as two very sharp spikes appeared in the palms of her hands and she charged at Sailor Moon, trapping her onto a wall "I'm not actually working with Bora" she whispered, very closely to Usagi's ears "I'm working for the council as an espionage agent, and I'm sure they'd love to hear about the slave trafficking wizard and the two Fairy Tail wizards that almost destroyed Hargeon" she hissed.

Sailor Moon had, had enough now and knew she needed to get the upper hand in this battle; she closed her eyes and channelled her magic into her Silver Crystal. She then opened her eyes and released the built up energy, blasting Sailor V with pure magic from the Silver Crystal, knocking her back and freeing herself. Usagi then jumped into the air, her form was illuminated with the glow of the moon shining brightly in the sky. As the moonlight passed over the gem in her tiara, Sailor Moon shouted "Moon Twilight Flash!" and then a spark of energy emitted from the tiara and attacked Sailor V, surging throughout her body. The girl screamed in pain before she collapsed onto the ground. Sailor Moon then landed and approached her "I'm sure the council would also love to hear how their agent failed" taunted Usagi, Sailor V simply offered a groan as a response.

The citizens of the town had now gathered to see what the commotion was about and began cheering as they witnessed Sailor Moon's victory, Usagi smiled at the citizens, she didn't even notice that Sailor V had gotten up from the attack. Sailor V noticed all the attention Sailor Moon was getting and she felt a sadness clench around her heart and she quickly got up and fled the scene. Some of the citizens gasped and screamed but Usagi just let her go. Sailor Moon quickly left the area and met up with Natsu, Lucy and Happy and all of their surroundings were completely damaged, the town of Hargeon was surely going to have to spend a while repairing the damages "Looks like you over did it again Natsu" said Usagi as she approached her friends with a large smile on her face. "Oh yeah like you're one to talk" laughed Natsu as he fist pumped his friend. "Master is not going to be happy though" interjected Happy but the two were too happy about their accomplishments to worry about it for now.

In the distance, marching and yelling could be heard drawing closer to them "It's the army!" exclaimed Lucy. Happy, Natsu and Usagi quickly exchanged panicked glances before Natsu grabbed Lucy and the four of them bolted "Come on let's go!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Wait where are you taking me!?" demanded Lucy

"Well you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" asked Natsu to which Lucy responded with an expression of surprised shock and Usagi smiled adding to Natsu's statement "So let's go then!" Lucy nodded and allowed herself to be dragged by Natsu to the guild that she has long since dreamt she would get to join. As they ran at top speed towards the guild, with the army chasing right behind them, Lucy wore a goofy grin the whole time.

* * *

They arrived at the Guild Hall early the next day, narrowly avoiding a run in with the army. The four of them stood outside the Guild Hall, Lucy looked way too excited but she contained it well. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy!" exclaimed Usagi as she opened the door and let her in, inside the hall everyone was just talking amongst themselves and an atmosphere of happiness filled the room. Natsu quickly barged in "We're home and we're alive!" exclaimed Natsu and everyone began cheering but Natsu quickly attacked one of the members of the guild who had apparently given him the false lead about Igneel. Happy tried to calm Natsu down but it only made matters worse and Happy was soon knocked out of the nearby window. All the commotion began to get everyone's attention in particular Gray who got up from his seat and attempted to attack Natsu only to be interrupted by Cana who shouted "Gray your clothes!" Gray quickly looked down and noticed he was only in his underwear but dismissed it saying there was no time.

Lucy began screaming "Usagi why is everyone here crazy?" she asked but Usagi was staring dreamily at the almost naked Gray admiring his body "He's so dreamy" she drooled. Lucy just looked at her with an expression of shock and horror "Not you too!" she exclaimed. Usagi soon snapped out of her daze as Gray got into a brawl with Natsu "Don't worry Lucy I'll protect you!" she assured as she held out her Moon Crescent Wand and held it in front of Lucy but then Natsu had somehow managed to get Gray's underwear off and threw it in Usagi's general direction "Give me back my underwear jerk!" yelled Gray, Usagi was now staring at the butt naked Gray "Oh my!" she exclaimed, love hearts popping out of her eyes.

"Yeah you're a great protector" shouted Lucy "What the heck is wrong with these people, there's not one sane person in the whole place!" exclaimed Lucy only to be approached by Mira who was also one of her favourite wizards in the guild, next to Sailor Moon and so Lucy began her fangirl raving until Mirajane was knocked into a wall by her brother Elfman who had been kicked uncontrollably by Natsu and Gray. Usagi snapped back to reality, having recovered from her own type of assault and she began to shine the light from her moon crystal "Everyone stop fighting!" she said as the crescent moon on her forehead began glowing powerfully, Cana then pulled out on her cards and it began glowing with her own magic "I couldn't agree more she added." Gray then charged up a blast of his ice magic before saying "Oh yeah and who's going to make us?" Elfman's arm began changing into a beast arm as he began roaring in anger to let his own voice be heard in the fight, this was followed by Loke's ring glowing with his powerful ring magic as he said "You guys are such a nuisance" followed by Natsu who simply ignited the flames on both his arms signalling that he was ready to fight. Lucy had decided it was best to take cover under a nearby table as to avoid any injury "Do they always fight like this?" she thought to herself.

Suddenly there was a loud thumping noise as a large dark figure appeared in the room and bellowed "Will you fools stop bickering like children!" All the other members stopped dead in their tracks their magical attacks all fading out, Usagi had even shifted out of Sailor Moon form and sat on a nearby table innocently drinking a cup of tea to try and show that she was in no way involved in the fight. Natsu on the other hand began laughing and claimed victory to the fight but the large figure completely flattened him with its foot. Usagi approached the large figure "Hey gramps!" she said innocently as she attempted to hug the large foot but the Master smiled proudly at his granddaughter but his attention was quickly diverted as his eyes landed on Lucy "So we have a new recruit!" he bellowed. Lucy just began squealing as she shrieked "Yes sir!"Makarov then began roaring and reverted to his true form "Hi, nice to meet you" he smiled. Lucy stared at the figure of the tiny man with a look of shock on her face "He's tiny!" she exclaimed.

"Don't underestimate him, he's the most powerful wizard in the room, and then some" whispered Usagi into Lucy's ear, she gulped in fear.

Makarov ignored Lucy's shock and then jumped up onto the upstairs railing and began yelling at the guild members about the damage they have inflicted and how it has caused a lot of damage to a lot of people, both psychologically and physically as well as that an uproar in the council had been caused by a lot of Fairy Tail wizards and it all came back to Makarov "Just look at all this paper work!" he exclaimed, the guild members were all silent and looked ashamed and remorseful but then Makarov's tone completely changed and he burnt the paperwork in his hand shouting "But I say, to hell with the council" and he threw the pile of ashes aside, only to have Natsu jump up and eat them. This caused a massive cheer of happiness to roar throughout the guild hall as Makarov said to them inspiringly "Don't let those idiots on the council get you down, follow the path that each and every one of you believes in, because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" he shouted as he shot his hand into the air, using the symbolic gesture of the guild, only to be mimicked by everyone else in the hall (except for Lucy). As Usagi brought her hand down she felt a wave of nostalgia flow through her as she was reminded of the reasons as to why she loved being in this guild and what it meant for her, but then the shadow of her parent's death quickly popped into her head. She quickly dismissed the dark thoughts and looked over to Lucy and she noticed that she had an expression of pure awe and joy on her face; it seemed like Lucy was home.


	4. Erza's Request

_The Princess' body lay on the floor, darkness shrouding around her, greedily consuming her, making her a part of it. In the skies above, the two dragons of light and shadow fought fiercely, so fiercely in fact that the sky seemed to crack every time their power collided. The form of Endymion could be seen entering the castle courtyard where Beryl was sadistically looming over the Princess' body "Poor Princess Serenity, so pitiful in the face of danger" she spat as she kicked the girl's weakened body. _

"_Beryl, I already warned you that the Princess was mine to do with not yours!" barked Endymion as he approached the scene._

"_Of course Prince, but you know in the end she goes to our master regardless of who handles her, so what's the problem if I have a little fun?" countered Beryl, but Endymion didn't have the opportunity to argue with her as the blasts from the two great dragon's roar attacks ricocheted of each other and nearly destroyed the Prince "We need to get her out of here and leave, can you summon Lullaby to deal with the remains?" asked Endymion._

"_Of course I can" snapped Beryl, insulted at such a ridiculous question. She then materialised a dark energy in her palm and out of that energy emerged a rather horrific looking flute "This flute will call Lullaby to us and once it arrives there will be nothing left for the Queen to salvage of this place!" exclaimed Beryl. As she was about to bring the flute to her mouth to play the dark melody, a voice called out "Not if I have anything to say about it!" and an orange chain appeared around Lullaby's flute and snatched it out Beryl's grasp "Who's there!?" she demanded._

_There was a swirl of orange light over the Princess as the form of a young woman with long blond hair adorned in an Orange Sailor Suit appeared before them, upon her chest lay a magnificent orange crystal that shinned with pure radiance "Well, well, Sailor Venus I assumed you scouts had been taken out in the initial attack" said Endymion._

"_As long as our Kingdom needs us, no amount of dark magic is going to kill us!" exclaimed Sailor Venus._

"_Well I'd like to put that to the test" said Beryl with a malignant smirk as she released a force of noxious dark magic from her palm, but Venus didn't even wince as she projected a shield of solid and indestructible light in front of her to defend from Beryl's attack. At the same time, she sent out two light chains from beneath her that quickly latched onto both Beryl and Endymion, completely encircling them before violently tossing them up into the air only to quickly bring them both crashing down with immense speed and pressure "Let us begin" she said nonchalantly. Venus then looked over to the Princess and began shouting "Princess! Princess wake up!"_

"Usagi wake up!" exclaimed the voice of a seemingly annoyed Lucy as she violently shook her guild mate who had somehow fallen asleep in her bed.

"Huh...what?" mumbled Usagi as she lazily awoke from her slumber to see the face of Lucy staring down at her with a mix of annoyance and confusion "Oh hey Lucy!" smiled Usagi nervously.

"What are you doing in my house? I haven't even been in here yet?" questioned Lucy

"Well I wanted to ask you something, but you and Natsu went to Mount Hakobe before I could ask and when the Land Lady told me a girl named Lucy had rented this place I figured I'd come check the place out and wait for you, I guess I must have fallen asleep"

Lucy had a look of horror on her face "You snuck into my house; I just got the key now! How did you even get in?" exclaimed Lucy.

"It's not important" laughed Usagi as she got up off of Lucy's bed "so how'd it go with Macao?" she asked seriously.

"Well we managed to rescue him, turns out he was taken over by a Vulcan but Natsu totally saved the day and now Romeo can go home with his dad. I can't believe it my first day and I've already done something helpful!" beamed Lucy in awe.

"That's great!" exclaimed Usagi "but now I have to ask you something kinda important, but I'm not sure you'll be having the same reaction to it" warned Usagi. Lucy gulped in response and urged Usagi to continue "You're a celestial wizard so I thought you might know something about this, have you ever seen, encountered or heard of any black gate keys?"

Lucy thought for a moment before saying "I've never seen them before but I once heard a story from a magic salesman about a set of black gate keys that are said to open the gate to the fallen constellations, spirits that have been exiled from the spirit community for bad behaviour...why do you ask?"

"It was a few years ago now, I was on a mission with Gray and Loke when we encountered a group of dark wizards, we got completely destroyed in battle but the scary part was that we saw them take what looked like a black key. I'm not sure if it's a celestial spirit key or if it was even a key at all because I didn't get a good look at it but it's been troubling me ever since then" said Usagi. Lucy looked incredibly freighted now "hey don't get scared we don't even know if that story is true and if what I saw was even a black key!" assured Usagi as she smiled warmly at Lucy; attempting to put her at ease, but inside she was truly concerned.

* * *

Usagi left soon after that, not only did she not want to trouble Lucy any further, it was clear that she was exhausted after her first unofficial mission as a member of Fairy Tail. Usagi walked along the main streets in Magnolia, so many thoughts were travelling through her mind. She had, had so many strange encounters in the past few years, but they all seemed to stand out and she couldn't forget about them. First there was the incident in Magnolia with the black key, but that was only the smallest one; there was also the incident with the masked man, Tuxedo Mask and the boy he was chasing, Sting. She often wondered about the boy and if he was okay but was also somewhat afraid of running into Tuxedo Mask again, even though he wouldn't pose much of a threat to her as a member of Fairy Tail. Most recently though was the Sailor V incident, the girl had a crystal similar to hers, if she could track her down maybe she could help answer her questions...but she was with the Magic Council so she wouldn't want to meddle in their affairs.

Usagi continued to wander down the streets, heading to her home in Fairy Hills; completely lost in her thoughts until a familiar voice called out from behind "Something on your mind kid?" Usagi stopped in her tracks and turned around to see if it was who she thought it was "Laxus" she stated.

"Been a while cousin. I heard you had a run in with some blonde in Hargeon recently" said Laxus.

"What are you doing following me Laxus?" asked Usagi, ignoring his attempt at small talk.

"Can't I be concerned about my baby cousin?" he asked mockingly.

"I don't need your concern!" she snapped; a silence filled the air as the two grandchildren of Makarov stared at each other, neither one of them even blinking. "You may be able to intimidate a lot of the other members of the guild Laxus, but I am not afraid of you."

"Well then you certainly are a dumb blonde aren't you" snickered the voice of a sinister woman, Usagi looked above her to see one of Laxus' "bodyguards" and trusted ally, Evergreen, flying down and landing next to Laxus. Usagi smiled sarcastically at Evergreen "Laxus is a blond too you idiot!" laughed Usagi. Evergreen realised the folly of her comment and she quickly and repeatedly apologised to Laxus "Sorry Laxus, you're not a stupid blond not at all!" she stammered.

"Zip it Evergreen!" snapped Laxus, and she quickly shut her mouth and simply stood by Laxus' side, not saying a word. Usagi rolled her eyes "What a tool" she said out loud.

"You really shouldn't insult our comrades, it could end very poorly for you" said another voice from behind Usagi, and she turned around to see Laxus' other two bodyguards, Freed and Bickslow. "Wow, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe have all come to see little me, you'd think I'd be flattered" taunted Usagi.

"I just have one very simple question for you, answer it and you're free to go" informed Laxus.

"Then why did you need your whole bodyguard here?" asked Usagi.

"To ensure that you...cooperate" warned Laxus.

"Whatever, just get on with it, I have a lot of things that I want to do and talking to you is not one of them!" exclaimed Usagi.

Laxus sneered at his cousin's discomfort "Very well then, the blonde girl you fought in Hargeon, what was her power like?" he asked. Usagi looked puzzled, why did Laxus want to know about something so strange "She was powerful enough to put up a good fight, but to be honest I thought she could have put up more of a fight then she did...why do you want to know?" she asked. Laxus looked at her with a serious glare "That is none of your concern" he said darkly.

"Tell me why you want to know!" snapped Usagi, Evergreen then instantly released a burst of fairy bombs at her "Do not question Laxus girl!" she barked, Usagi quickly attempted to dodge the attacks, but a few of them hit her, she then raised her hand above her head and cried "Moon Crystal-" but she was cut off as an inscription appeared on her chest and a pain surged throughout her body, it was one of Freed's attacks "It was a simple question and answer there was no need for matters to escalate any further" he said blandly. Usagi looked at Laxus as the pain in her chest began to ease "Well you got your answer...now get lost" she stammered, trying to appear brave despite feeling intimidated.

Laxus smirked yet again "I'm afraid I'm going to need more details" he said as he signalled for Bickslow to close in on her, but as he did a giant fist slammed down from above, knocking Bickslow away from Usagi.

"Laxus!" barked the voice of Master Makarov who was sitting on a nearby rooftop; "How dare you attack her!" he bellowed.

"Jeez old man, way to play favourites, I thought grandparents were supposed to love their grandchildren equally" he mocked, the master scoffed in retort. Usagi now noticed that Laxus and his lackeys were distracted and took the moment to strike as she quickly got to her feet and cried "Moon Crystal Power!" Instantly after doing so she sent her tiara spiralling out in a chain formation as it collided with Freed, Bickslow and then Evergreen but as it was about to hit Laxus, the lightning wizard grabbed the tiara in the palm of his hand and then charged it with his own lightning magic "Toys are for kids, not wizards!" he said as he threw the tiara right back at Usagi, and she was struck with powerful lightning.

As she rose from the attack she pulled out her Moon Crescent Wand and pointed it at Laxus, he charged up a small ball of lightning in response but just as they were about to release their attacks, Makarov appeared in the middle of them and thrashed them both with his giant titan fists "Cut it out you fools, we're in the middle of the town for crying out loud!" he shouted.

Laxus got up from the attack first "pathetic" he mumbled and Makarov shot him a deadly glare, but Laxus wasn't intimidated by it, he just snickered before collecting the members of the Thunder Legion and departing from the area. Usagi got up off of the ground shortly after; the attack had reverted her out of her Sailor Moon form "Gramps why did you have to hit me so hard!" she cried. Makarov smiled at his granddaughter "Sorry child, if it makes you feel better, I hit Laxus harder" he joked, Usagi giggled in response.

"What did he want from you?" asked Makarov with a concerned tone, Usagi shook her head in response before saying "Honestly I don't know, he asked me some crap about someone I battled with and then it escalated from there" she replied. Makarov frowned, he was concerned, Laxus had always been a bit distant from the other guild members, but his behaviour had been taken to a whole new level lately "I hate him" said Usagi, breaking Makarov's thoughts.

"Don't say that, you will regret in the future" warned Makarov, Usagi pouted in response but Makarov maintained his seriousness as he said "I have a meeting with the guild masters, I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow, are you going to be alright with Laxus around while I'm not here?" he asked his granddaughter.

"I'll be fine gramps!" assured Usagi, Makarov looked at her questioningly "honestly I will, you just go and do your business" she urged.

"Alright, but if anything happens I want you to get Mirajane to contact me immediately!"

"I will make sure of it" assured Usagi, Makarov smiled before he and her made their way back towards their houses to retire for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The next day Usagi woke up relatively gracefully as she stretched her arms out and yawned, she had planned to get up nice and early to get a good job request from the guild; she was a little short on funds at the moment. As she leaned over to look at the time she quickly gasped in horror "its midday already!" she exclaimed as her jaw dropped. She quickly jumped out of bed and changed out of her pyjamas and into her clothes before she quickly freshened up and bolted out of Fairy Hills and ran to the guild hall at light speed.

As she arrived she darted straight to the job board to see if the job she wanted to take was still there but to her dismay it was gone "Oh the job with the 200 000 jewel reward is gone!" whined Usagi "I could have totally dressed up like a blonde maid!" she exclaimed as she held out her pig tails in front of her.

The voice of Makarov then echoed over "It's probably for the best that you didn't go on that job" he said as he sat on the bar drinking, he obviously wasn't getting ready for his trip any time soon.

"Why?" asked Usagi curiously

"Because the request reward just got increased to 2 million jewel" he said casually, everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing and gasped "2 million!?" which could be heard throughout the hall. Gray then got up from his seat "Sounds like this job just go interesting" he said "hey Gramps who took the job?" he asked.

"Natsu, Lucy and Happy took it, they left early this morning. Perhaps if some people learned not to sleep in they would get the better jobs" he said as he glanced at Usagi, who frowned at her grandfather. Gray clenched his hand into a fist and shouted "Perfect, come on Usagi let's go after them!" he exclaimed. Usagi smiled and nodded in agreement before the two of them raced out of the guild hall. "Be careful" muttered Makarov, as he continued to drink from his glass.

Usagi and Gray were running through Magnolia town, excited about the prospect of crashing the quest and sharing in the two million jewel reward as the two of them ran through the town, Gray suddenly stopped and asked "Hey do you know where we're supposed to go?" realising that they hadn't gotten all the details of the quest before they ran off. Usagi pondered for a moment before responding "I remember the quest had something to do with some weird pervert Duke Everlue and infiltrating his mansion, you wouldn't happen to know what town that's in would you?" asked Usagi.

"Well if I remember correctly, I think it's in Shirotsume Town, and it's not too far from here, if we walk we should get there by tonight" said Gray

"Walk!?" exclaimed Usagi "Can't we get like a carriage or a magic mobile or something?" she whined

"Well sure, do you have any money for one, coz I don't" replied Gray, Usagi quickly searched her pockets but, as she feared, there was not enough jewel for even half a carriage "No" she said, disappointed in herself.

"Don't worry about it we'll just walk, it'll be fine" assured Gray.

"Fine" sighed Usagi, before she smiled at Gray "You gonna strip for mw on the way?" she asked

"No!" snapped Gray, blushing, but Usagi just laughed in response.

The two started the long walk to Shirotsume town, it wasn't exactly a dangerous path but it was a long and isolated one, with a few small towns and villages along the way. As they passed a small town, there were a series of screams that could be heard "What's that?" asked Usagi

"No idea, but something tells me we should check it out" replied Gray, Usagi nodded and the two of them left the road they were walking on and ran towards the town. As they got closer to the town the screaming got louder and vibrations in the ground could be felt more intensely. All around them, people were running around in any direction, trying to escape whatever it was that was attacking them. As they veered a corner, a certain dark figure appeared that was familiar to both Gray and Usagi, it was Nephrite, the man they both fought a few years ago. "Hey you!" shouted Usagi, Nephrite turned and looked at them "Remember us?" added Gray. Nephrite had no time to respond to their taunt as he was soon consumed with a roaring golden flame that blasted him into a villager's home. "What the heck?" asked Usagi as she and Gray ran over to see where the attack had come from.

As they turned the corner they saw a caped crusader who Usagi clearly remembered, it was Tuxedo Mask; the man she fought briefly to protect a child. "You!" she stammered "what are you doing here?"

"You know this guy?" asked Gray

"I had a run in with him a few years ago" replied Usagi.

"Hello Sailor Moon, it's been a while" greeted Tuxedo Mask "still playing hero I see" he mocked, Usagi frowned before she noticed something, Tuxedo Mask was holding a black key, which he swiftly placed in his pocket. "Gray" began Usagi "can you take care of the guy behind us and I'll deal with this cosplayer."

"Oh you're one to talk" interjected Tuxedo Mask.

"Sure thing" said Gray, ignoring the comment made by Tuxedo Mask, he then turned around and noticed that Nephrite had gotten up from the earlier attack like it was nothing. He then released what looked like a stream of dark energy from his finger tips "Fear affliction!" he shouted but Gray acted fast and released a blast of ice magic directly into Nephrite, cancelling out his attack "Let's do this Usagi!" he exclaimed.

Usagi nodded and then flashed her moon crescent wand at Tuxedo Mask "Moonlit devastation" she shouted as she released a massive blast of moon energy from her wand, Tuxedo Mask then pulled his coat around him and said "Solar flare" as he released an immense amount of heat and light from his palm that collided with Sailor Moon's attack and resulted in a devastating blast that knocked both of them back.

"What kind of magic is that?!" exclaimed Sailor Moon as she jumped up above him and threw her charged tiara down at him which he once again countered with by throwing a rose but Sailor Moon had only used the tiara as a distraction as she jumped behind him and placed her hands on his back "Moon crush!" she shouted as she released moon energy in the shape of a hand that compressed into Tuxedo Mask before detonating. As Tuxedo Mask rose off the ground, he did a backwards kick into Sailor Moon and launched her into the air before he summoned a set of small fiery globes which he then sent flying after her.

Gray had managed to knock Nephrite down with his first icy blast and was now in the middle of interrogating him as he froze the man to a nearby wall so that he could not escape or attack "What the hell are you guys doing here anyway?" interrogated Gray as he held Nephrite by the scruff of his neck "If I were you I'd be more concerned about my ally" replied Nephrite as he tilted his head in Usagi's direction. Gray turned around and saw the onslaught of fiery spheres that were about to blast Usagi and he quickly ran towards her and charged his magic before he jumped in front of her and shouted "Ice make shield!" and he projected a thick wall of ice that effectively defended against all of Tuxedo Mask's attack "Phew, thanks Gray" sighed Usagi.

"Don't mention it" replied Gray, but their victory was short lived as a dark shadow appeared beneath them, out of which Nephrite burst through and attacked both of them "You two need to get out of the way!" he yelled as he launched into the air before releasing a flurry of bats from his hands that swarmed around Gray and Usagi, attacking them furiously.

Whilst Gray and Usagi were busy fighting off the flurry of winged creatures, Nephrite took the opportunity to attack Tuxedo Mask but when he turned his attention to the caped crusader, the man had disappeared, as if he were never there "She's going to kill me" mumbled Nephrite. He then snapped his fingers and the swarm of bats disappeared.

As the bats dispersed, Usagi wasted no time in lunging at Nephrite and releasing a blast of white energy from her palm but Nephrite avoided the attack and then released a strange aura from his own hands that surrounded Gray and Usagi "What are you doing?" demanded Gray.

"I think it would be best if neither of you remembered this, can't have you blabbing to the guilds or the council can I!?" exclaimed Nephrite, as a dark purple aura filled the area and blinded Gray and Usagi.

The next thing the two of them knew was that they woke up in a rather shrubby area, that was on the path to Everlue's mansion, and it was now the middle of the night. Gray got up and rubbed his head "What happened? Did we fall asleep?" he asked, puzzled.

"I don't know" yawned Usagi as she too got off the ground "The last thing I remember is that we were on our way to Shirotsume and then...something happened?" offered Usagi in an unsure manner. Gray thought for a moment "You know what, that's the last thing I remember as well...weird" he then proceeded to take off his shirt and lay on the ground causing Usagi's eyes to instantly light up "Well since we probably aren't going to make it to the town we'd better head back tomorrow, those two probably already cleared out the mission. Besides Erza should be back by tomorrow if she's not already there" said Gray as he proceeded to remove more of his garments, casually.

"Wanna spoon for warmth!" suggested Usagi as she spun around like a giddy child "we don't have tents or anything" she added.

"It's like really hot."

"Yes you are."

"Good night."

"You're no fun!"

The two of them soon fell asleep on the somewhat comfortable patch of grass; the cool breeze easily soothed them and allowed them to find some comfort before dozing off. The next morning, Usagi woke up, the sun was being blocked from her eyes as the semi-naked figure of Gray stood towering above her "Now there's a sunrise" she beamed as she fully awakened.

"I really need to go to the bathroom!" exclaimed Gray urgently

"Then go behind a bush!" exclaimed Usagi "why did you need to wake me up to inform me of this anyway!" she whined, Gray shrugged in response before he quickly ran over to nearby bush and slipped behind it to void his bladder. As Usagi attempted to doze off again, she heard a very loud rustling followed by a familiar voice shouting "Who's there!" immediately followed by a series of punching noises "Yep its gotta be him" thought Usagi as she got up to inspect the situation.

As she went over to where Gray was she saw him and Natsu beating each other up, nearby Lucy and Happy were standing by and watching the two of them beat the life out of the other "Do you always have to fight!?" exclaimed Lucy.

"You can get him Natsu!" exclaimed Happy. Usagi rolled her eyes and proceeded to head over to Lucy and Happy. Upon seeing Usagi, Lucy quickly ran over to her "What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Well we followed you out because we wanted to get some of that two million jewel reward that you guys so selfishly took for yourselves" joked Usagi, in a subtle way "how did the job go?" she asked, ignoring the brawl that was going on behind her.

"Well we didn't end up claiming the reward and the job turned out to be more complicated than we thought, in more way than one" explained Lucy, she then turned her head to have a look at Gray and Natsu, who were still fighting, Happy was flying around them now, either trying to stop them or enjoying watching his friends attack each other "Shouldn't we stop them or something?" suggested Lucy.

"Don't worry I got this" assured Usagi as she stepped forward and cleared her throat "Hey guys isn't that Erza over there?" she called out as she pointed to the distance, the two wizards instantly stopped fighting and instead connected in a seemingly friendly embrace "Oh hey Erza we weren't fighting we were just goofing around!" exclaimed Gray

"Aye!" added Natsu, Lucy looked at the sight of the two who had been petrified by the mention of one name in stark shock, while Usagi simply laughed at their stupid yet cute fear "What was that?" asked Lucy.

"You'll see later today, Erza is due back at the guild today" replied Usagi. Natsu and Gray had now realised that Erza was in fact not there and were staring Usagi down "What did we tell you about doing that?" they asked in unison.

Usagi laughed awkwardly before stuttering "We better get back to the guild, Erza wouldn't be happy if we weren't there for her return" warned Usagi, Natsu's face became contorted with fear once more at the mention of Erza's return.

"What's so scary about Erza?" asked Lucy. As Lucy asked this question, Usagi, Natsu, Gray and Happy all looked at her with shocked expressions "Well she could probably kick down three mountains with a single strike!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Yeah let's definitely get back to the guild!" added Gray.

"Let's get going!" screamed Natsu but as they were all about to embark, the ground beneath them exploded and there was a massive sandstorm surrounding them and clouding their eyesight. When the dust settled, there was a large crater in the ground where the group was standing, Lucy and Gray had even gotten stuck in the ground while Usagi and Natsu were covered with mounds of sand but Happy wasn't anywhere to be seen. Natsu looked around frantically for the missing cat but failed to find him. A scream, that sounded like Happy's, could then be heard from outside the crater and the four of them desperately climbed to the top where they could see a group of wizards standing around a small fire and above the fire was Happy, tied to a long stick.

Natsu wasted no time in trying to save his friend and he jumped off the heightened ledge and towards the group of wizards, but one of them noticed the attack and quickly smashed his fist on the ground exclaiming "Sand Bomb!" causing the area around Natsu to fill with an unnavigable cloud of sand that began swirling around him, forming a giant sphere. Gray sighed before he jumped at two twin wizards that were about to attack him, shouting as he did "Go help Happy!" to which Lucy quickly responded too and ran over to the tied up kitty. Usagi then shouted "Moon Crystal Power!" taking her battle form and jumping up to help Gray, throwing her tiara at one of the twins, catching him off guard and allowing Gray to easily dispatch of the other wizard.

They then turned to check on Happy and Lucy, Lucy was slowly releasing Happy from his restraints, but she didn't even notice that there was, what appeared to be, a giant chicken ominously approaching her from behind. As it started screeching wildly Usagi darted towards it, using her flight speed, and as she neared it she placed her hands over the Silver Moon Crystal and released its energy upon the chicken shouting "Moon Sparkling Sensation!" causing a bright sparkle of moon light to emit from the crystal, through her hands and onto the chicken, causing it to spasm with pain and shock. As the chicken turned around to retaliate, Usagi brought forth her moon crescent wand and held it forward, releasing a blast of blinding light, giving Gray enough time to swoop in from behind and kick the chicken with incredible strength, knocking it out cold.

As Gray landed he was approached by another member from the rogue group who muttered something about misfortune regarding women and water, this resulted in Gray beating the man senseless whilst simultaneously removing his clothes "Gray put some clothes on!" shouted Lucy. Suddenly a large explosion was heard as Natsu broke out of the giant sand burial and quickly incapacitated the rogue sand wizard who had trapped him in it "Well that was surprisingly easy" stated Usagi as the group of them looked around to see the enemy wizards completely incapacitated.

Usagi and Lucy quickly tied the rogue wizards to a nearby tree so that they wouldn't escape, Gray and Natsu would have helped, but naturally they were bickering over some trivial issue that they had with each other. If it wasn't for Usagi's red hair pieces she may not have heard the muttering of one of the incapacitated wizards over Gray and Natsu's arguing, she heard one very distinct word from his mouth "Lullaby" which immediately piqued her interest as she turned to face the tied up wizard and asked "Lullaby?" Lucy had heard her say it and looked at the wizards with a strange expression. The rogue wizard said one more "Lullaby is" but he was quickly cut off by the screaming of Happy who shouted "Incoming" as a black shadow swept across the ground at an alarming rate, knocking Natsu, Gray and Happy down as it did so and almost hitting Lucy and Usagi, but it seemed that the shadow's target wasn't them, as it formed a hand near the tree where the tied up wizards were and, with swift precision, pressed the tree into the ground, effectively crushing the three rogue wizards, as if to silence them from speaking about Lullaby. The five of them stared in horror as the shadow disappeared as quickly as it arrived and the magical presence of its caster quickly disappeared without a trace.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Lullaby" mumbled Lucy.

"We should just get back to the guild" said Usagi, changing the topic and trying to remind everyone that Erza would be due back in any moment. The five of them left the area trying not to think about the unsettling event that just occurred, but still there was something eerie about this thing called Lullaby and how someone clearly didn't want anyone to find out about it. As they walked towards the guild Usagi didn't speak much while the others were bickering; she felt a sick movement in her stomach as she remembered the mention of something called Lullaby in her dream, but she couldn't seem to remember anything about it, only that it was in her dream, but then again maybe it was a coincidence?

They soon arrived back at the guild hall; it was as bustling and vibrant as usual, obviously Erza hadn't returned just yet. Master Makarov wasn't present though so Usagi assumed that he'd gone to his conference that he'd informed her about a few days ago.

"Welcome back guys" greeted Mirajane cheerfully as she served a nearby table their drinks. Usagi smiled at Mira and waved, she could've sworn she heard some thumping in the distance outside, but she ignored it. Usagi walked over to Mira "So has gramps gone to the conference?" she asked.

"Yep he left me in charge so if you want to go on a job just let me know" she beamed, Usagi was about to respond but she was interrupted by a large cry and she turned around to see Loke running away from Lucy and exiting the guild hall. Lucy approached them looking peeved "What's his problem?" she barked.

"Bad history with celestial wizards" said Mirajane and Usagi in unison; Lucy looked puzzled but didn't press on. The guild doors soon burst open again as Loke ran back in looking frightened as he declared "It's Erza!" the guild quickly went silent and everyone just sat there looking fearful. Gray and Natsu, who were previously fighting, were now hugging each other like they did before in fear of Erza's arrival. The doors soon opened again and this time Erza strode in casually carrying over her head, a large horn adorned with decorations, everyone seemed to stare at her in complete awe and fear "I have returned!" she declared "Where is Master Makarov?"

"Welcome back Erza" beamed Mirajane cheerfully "The master's at conference right now" she informed "I see" stated Erza. She then turned her attention on all of the guild members and began criticising them on all of their supposedly poor behaviour recently; whenever she addressed a particular person they would either jump out of their skin or yelp really loudly. She then turned her attention to Natsu and Gray, who were staging a friendly embrace with each other, which for some reason Erza bought as legitimate.

Erza's expression then changed as she said "Natsu, Gray, Usagi I need you to do me a favour" Usagi instantly became interested, this was a first hearing Erza ask for help from not one but three other people "While I was on the road I heard something that made me worried, I would normally consult such things with the master but he's not here and this is a matter of grave urgency. The three of you are the strongest wizards here; I could really use your help." The whole guild was silent for a moment as they took a moment to completely realise the reality of the situation, Natsu and Gray just looked at each other, contemplating whether they could really work together in a proper team. Usagi grabbed both of them and said "Of course we will Erza; we are Fairy Tail wizards after all."

Erza smiled "I am glad that you accepted, I will meet you guys at the station in half an hour. DONT BE LATE!" exclaimed Erza.

"Yes ma'am!" stammered the three of them as they shook at Erza's angry voice. She then exited the guild hall, probably to get ready for the mission, which is what Usagi, Gray and Natsu did shortly after. Lucy was now standing in the hall with Mirajane who said in awe "Erza, Usagi, Gray and Natsu...this could be the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen!"

* * *

_Over half an hour later..._

Usagi ran desperately from her lodge in Fairy Hills to the train station, it had now gone way past the time Erza had specified for them to meet at the train station, and Usagi was pretty sure that she was a dead woman. It wasn't fun to piss Erza off "This isn't going to work" sighed Usagi "there's only one way for me to get there faster...Moon Crystal Power!" she shouted. As she took the form of Sailor Moon she used her power of flight to elevate herself off the ground and fly over the town of Magnolia and head towards the train station at a faster pace.

_Meanwhile..._

Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy (who had been sent along by Mira) had gathered at the train station and now a very annoyed Erza was standing on the platform with steam fuming out of her ears and a facial complexion to match the colour of her hair "I told her not to be late!" exclaimed Erza as she punched a nearby wall, causing Lucy to jump out of her seat. The train conductor then beamed in over the intercom "The next train to Kunugi station will now be departing, please board."

"Well that's us" sighed Erza "I guess Usagi will just have to catch up."

"Does she even know where we're going?" asked Gray.

"She better know!" shouted Erza as she glared at Gray "Now get on the train!" she ordered, causing Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy to quickly board the train to avoid annoying Erza anymore then she already was.

As Usagi landed in Magnolia station, she caught a quick glimpse of Erza and the others as they boarded the train, she attempted to run to get on board but just as she was about to get into the door, it closed on her, inhibiting her from getting through. Usagi sighed as she missed the train "Guess I'll just have to catch the next one." Usagi then heard a slight banging noise coming from the other side of the train windows, she looked more closely to see Erza banging desperately on the window as if to order Usagi to get on the train at all costs. It looked like Erza was trying to mouth something to Usagi, but she didn't have enough time to decipher it as the train soon departed from the platform, taking Erza with it.

Usagi stood there for a moment "I'm a dead woman" she thought to herself as she looked at the train timetable to see when the next train was, there wasn't going to be another one for at least an hour, plenty of time for Erza to plan Usagi's punishment. "Guess I have no choice but to fly after them" she thought to herself but she stopped for a moment, if she were to fly the entire distance after flying to Magnolia station, she would exhaust too much magical power before the mission had started, it would be smarter if she just took the train.

As Usagi was pondering her decision she felt a sudden cold chill run down her spine, she felt like someone or something was watching her, and she quickly turned around to catch glimpse of a rather mysterious looking hooded man, but he was there for less than a second before he disappeared "Did I imagine it?" she thought to herself, but she dismissed it as nothing as she took a seat and waited for the next train.

_Meanwhile in the train..._

Lucy was trembling fearfully as she watched Erza repeatedly beat an unconscious Natsu on the head with her clenched fist. She had knocked him out to prevent any disturbances from his motion sickness. "How dare she be late, especially after I explicitly stated a time and warned against being late!" snapped Erza as she continued to smash her fist against Natsu.

"Erza I think it's time you tell us what's going on" stated Gray, ignoring the brutal beating that the knight was dishing out on the salamander. "Very well" she sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading the fic hope you're enjoying it so far. Just letting you know that I might not be able to post anything for a while until because I'm going on holidays for 3 weeks. If one of the others post it for me that would be good but it might only be one of them ttyl juicy.**


	5. Dark Legacy

**A/N: Hello everyone I am back from my holiday and here is the next chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think I love reading reviews. Ttyl Juicy.**

* * *

Usagi sat at the train station, she was curious to know exactly what was going on and why Erza, of all people, needed help on a mission when she was known to clear out the most challenging missions on her own. She then thought about what Erza had said to her _"the three of you are the strongest wizards here" _is that really what Erza thought of her? Then maybe she was closer to following in her parent's footsteps then she had previously thought she smiled at the thought.

She then pondered what had been happening recently, the Sailor V incident was the most outstanding one since there was someone else out there with a powerful crystal like her and she really wanted to find her. There was also Tuxedo Mask and the black keys, but she had not seen or heard of them in years; she felt like there was something important to remember about them but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

It wasn't long after that the train arrived in the station and Usagi boarded it in hopes of quickly catching up to her comrades. As the train began to leave the station, Usagi lazily stared out of the nearby window examining the environment when she saw it again, an unmistakable hooded figure that seemed to be staring directly at her. She could feel the figure's concealed eyes staring directly into her own as she slowly drifted from the train station and out onto the railway.

"What was that?" she thought to herself as she remembered the image of the disturbing figure in the train station. Usagi hoped that whatever it was, it wasn't following her because it seemed like she already had enough issues to deal with since Erza was already going to kill her and then there was the actual mission at hand for her to complete alongside the others.

As she continued along the boring train ride the train came to a sudden stop in the middle of nowhere, there was no station nearby and there didn't seem to be any immediate emergency so it was a rather peculiar occurrence_. "Attention all passengers, there has been a false emergency stop triggered at Kunugi station. Some wizards had some business to attend too so do not be alarmed. Unfortunately, due to some damage on the tracks and a train up ahead, it will take a while before we are up and running again. We apologise for this delay" _beamed the voice of the train conductor over the intercom.

"Great" thought Usagi to herself as she got up off of her seat "there's no doubt that it's them and since the train isn't going to leave here for a while, I have no other choice but to fly over there" she thought to herself. She then headed over to a nearby door that connected the adjoining carriage via a small bridge. She opened the door and shouted "Moon Crystal Power" as she bathed the area in a bright light, transforming into Sailor Moon and swiftly taking flight heading rapidly towards the next station in Kunugi.

Upon arrival, the station was in chaos due to the issues caused by these wizards who were most probably her friends from the guild. As she walked through the train station, she was approached by a few people who pointed at her guild mark on her leg and warned her not to cause any more trouble since her other guild members had already done enough. "Yep it was definitely them" thought Usagi as she continued to make her way through the station looking for her comrades, but it seemed that they were nowhere to be seen.

"Where could they have gone?" thought Usagi as she sat for a moment, she then conveniently over heard some of the nearby officials discussing something. Some commotion had been caused over at Oshibana station by the dark guild Eisenwald and apparently a rather strange fight was occurring right now between the dark guild and a few members of the Fairy Tail guild. "So that's what she wanted help with!" exclaimed Usagi as she shot up from her seat, a few people glared at her oddly and she quickly looked away and ran out of the station.

She knew that Oshibana station was the next one after Kunugi, but since the trains were all out of use for the moment, Usagi had no other choice but to fly over to Oshibana if she had any hope of fleeing the wrath of Erza, and taking out this dark guild of course.

As she was flying over the towns, she could see Oshibana up in the distance, the town didn't seem to be suffering any major strife from what Usagi could see, she only hoped that she had actually flown to the right place and that she wasn't mislead by what she overheard. As she flew into the town, she decided it would be best for her to land and walk the rest of the way, as to conserve magic energy. As she began to walk into town, a large crowd of panicked people rushed past her in a panicked flurry, trying desperately to get out of the town screaming "Run away! Run for your lives!" It was then that Usagi was definite that she had gone to the right place and she ran towards the train station. As she got near the train station she saw what appeared to be a large barrier surrounding the train station and soaring high into the sky, made out of what appeared to be wind.

As she approached the wind barrier she could see the figures of Erza and the others behind the giant wall of wind, it looked like they were trying to shout something to her but she couldn't make it out. Usagi knew that she had to get inside the wind wall since that was where the battle was taking place and she released a ball of energy from her palm that collided with the wind wall, believing that she had successfully created a path through the wind barrier, Usagi jumped at it but she instead of safely landing on the other side she felt a series of sharp attacks on her body that felt like a bunch of razor blades repeatedly slashing over her, before she was brutally repelled by the wind wall and thrown aside, her entry into the station was completely blocked.

"What's going on?" she yelled out to her comrades who were desperately trying to make sure that she wasn't injured "Are you alright?" cried the voice of Lucy.

"Yeah, just a bit sore!" replied Usagi.

"YOU'RE LATE!" followed the voice of Erza who sounded incredibly angry, Usagi just laughed awkwardly as she got up. The wind pressure in the area was really strong which caused Usagi's hair to fly around wildly and her clothes to reveal her body at all different angles "Are you guys going to let me in or not?" asked Usagi as she attempted to keep her clothes down.

"We need to get out of here!" exclaimed Erza "The guild masters are all in danger!"

"What!?" exclaimed Usagi.

"We'll explain it properly once we figure out a way out of here" replied Erza.

"Can you open a celestial spirit gate out there for Lucy to use?" asked the eager voice of Natsu.

"Uh...that's not my magic" muttered Usagi, puzzled by the ridiculous request, Usagi began to look around for a possible way for her to get her friends out when the voices of Erza and Gray shouted "Usagi behind you!" and she quickly turned around but she had no time to defend herself as she was surrounded in a large column of water that was then surged with electricity causing the area around Usagi to explode launching her towards the wind barrier, but she managed to avoid colliding with the razor sharp wall by regaining her balance. As she managed to shake off the attack, Usagi noticed that there were four women standing before her, each of them baring a strange guild mark, assumedly Eisenwald's. "Who are you?" demanded Usagi but the four women just snickered as one of them released a purple flame that wrapped around Usagi and forcefully pressed her against the wind barrier. Usagi screamed in pain as the razor wind cut ruthlessly into her back "Usagi!" cried the voices of her comrades from below as they watched helplessly as their friend was being tortured "To think that Erigor and the master didn't let us participate in the main event" snickered the woman who was grasping Usagi with the purple flare "Guess we will just have to take it out on the remaining fly."

"That's enough Koan it's my turn!" exclaimed one of the other girls.

"Not yet Berthier!" exclaimed Koan as she released another wave of purple flare that grabbed Usagi's pigtails and forced the back of her head into the wind barrier causing Usagi to scream in even more agony.

"Usagi!" exclaimed the voices of her friends as she was subjected to even more cruelty. As Usagi was being tortured relentlessly she remembered the sight of her parent's dying and how their lives were taken from them and Usagi knew that she couldn't let these four women be the end of her. As she thought this her eyes lit up with a white flare and an aura emitted from the Silver Crystal that repelled the purple flares that were trapping her, sending them directly into her opponent, knocking her down. The other three women quickly responded to this, one of them sent a bolt of black lightning at Usagi but she quickly flew out of the way, causing the bolt to ricochet off the wind barrier in every which direction.

Usagi landed on the ground glaring at her opponents with viciousness in her eyes "Usagi" sounded the voice of Erza behind her, she turned slightly to let her know she was listening "These four women are the Ayakashi sisters, some of Eisenwald's elite, be careful!" she warned and Usagi nodded in response.

One of the women smirked "You'd do well to listen to your friend little girl, run along now" she taunted but Usagi just ignored her and she released a wave of energy from her wand that blasted through the four women knocking them back "Oh so you want to get serious now, very well" said one of them as she released a small wisp at Usagi which quickly multiplied into multiples that instantly blasted her with spirit energy, but Usagi quickly jumped out of the attack and threw her charged tiara down at the enemies, causing the area to erupt with magical moon energy.

One of the girls quickly got up and sent out large ball of water filled with shadows that quickly surrounded Usagi blasting her to the ground which was immediately followed with a powerful electric shock finished with another round of purple flare that grabbed Usagi by her arms and legs holding her up so that she couldn't escape its grasp anymore "So this is the girl with the legendary silver crystal" said Koan as she tightened the grip of her purple flare bindings on Usagi.

"The master would love to have that in his possession" added Bethier as she formed a bubble of water beneath the area that Usagi was currently being held over, so that if she managed to escape she would be easily contained again "Tell me something" coughed Usagi "Why were you out here instead of fighting against my friends, I mean there's more of them and if you are the alleged elite wouldn't you be better suited" questioned Usagi as she writhed in her bindings trying to see if she could get out.

"Why how perceptive of you" cocked Koan "See the master knew you were coming so he arranged a special welcome just for you isn't that lovely?" she mocked.

"Just who is this master?" she asked, as she began to charge her magic into her crystal, subtly so that the women wouldn't notice a change in her magic.

"Why I'm surprised you don't know, I mean he has been keeping a close eye on you" snickered one of the women and Usagi remembered the hooded man that was following her, if it wasn't him then she didn't know who else it could be. Koan then released a small purple flare that headed directly for Usagi's silver crystal, but as the flare attempted to remove it from Usagi, the crystal responded in a violent manner as it released a rather large burst of energy upon Koan, as if to punish her for attempting to steal the crystal from its chosen wielder. With Koan taken care of, Usagi was once again freed from the purple flare and she quickly spun her hands around crying "Moonlit devastation" and she released three consecutive waves of powerful moon energy from her body that collided against the women, knocking them aside with a powerful blast.

As Usagi relished in her victory, she completely forgot about the trap beneath her and the water bubble shot up in a large column consuming Usagi and trapping her in its suffocating confines. Usagi tried to break out of the water column but she wasn't able to break through the walls of the watery prison. She saw the women get up from the earlier attack and snicker as they saw Usagi trapped in the water lock. As the women approached her, they were once again knocked aside but this time it wasn't the result of Usagi as a woman with purple hair erupted from the ground beneath them, she was adorned in a rather promiscuous maid outfit. The woman left behind a rather large hole in the ground out of which popped all of her allies including a rather annoyed Erza who quickly attacked Bethier and held her at sword point, demanding that she release Usagi at once. The water prison was dropped shortly after.

Usagi coughed as she was released from the prison, she was helped up by Natsu and Gray who made sure that their friend was okay while Erza quickly finished off the remaining three sisters with a fierce sword strike. "So would someone care to fill me in on what's going on?" requested Usagi, but she was fiercely stared down by Erza, causing her to begin cowering in fear "You're very late" she stated bluntly.

"I'm also very sorry!" exclaimed Usagi "Besides you said that the guild masters were in danger, surely that's more important!" wailed Usagi. Erza gasped "You're right, we have to get going immediately!" she commanded as she ran over to what appeared to be a magic four wheeler.

"Wait!" exclaimed Usagi "what's going on?" she demanded. Erza just looked at her for a moment but she saw the sincerity in her eyes and responded "Erigor the Reaper of Eisenwald has hands on a flute that can be used for powerful death magic and he intends to use it on the guild masters at the conference in Clover, if we do not get there immediately we will not be able to stop him!" exclaimed Erza.

"What's this flute?" asked Usagi.

"It's called Lullaby, a wooden flute in the shape of a three-eyed skull" explained Erza. Usagi paused for a moment, she remembered hearing the name Lullaby in her dream, if it was as powerful as it was in that then they really did need to get to the conference hall on the double, and she quickly got into the car.

Gray had now gotten into the Magic Four Wheeler, carrying with him a man whom Usagi had never seen before "Who is he?" she asked as she pointed to the man.

"His name is Kageyama, he's from Eisenwald but he got badly injured by one of his own so we're taking him to get medical attention" explained Gray as he placed the unconscious man in the seat next to him.

"Lucy come on!" shouted Erza.

"I'm trying!" she exclaimed, Usagi looked outside and saw Lucy desperately trying to walk to the magic car at a rather slow rate, probably due to the pink haired woman from before who was now holding her arms around Lucy's skirt as if too prevent it from flying up and revealing her panties "Princess you must not be indecently revealed!" exclaimed the woman.

"Yeah I'll be fine" cried Lucy as she broke free of the woman's grasp and pointed a key at her, causing her to disappear. She then ran into the Magic Four Wheeler "Sorry about that" panted Lucy as she tried to catch her breath "Hey where are Natsu and Happy?" she asked.

"Damn it!" shouted Erza from outside the car "They must have gone after Erigor themselves, I'm going to kill them!" she shouted as she started the magic mobile and sped off at a rather alarming rate "Calm down Erza!" shouted Gray "you're going to burn up all of your magic power at this rate!" but Erza ignored him and continued on, increasing the speed of the car even more.

"Why bother" sighed Gray as he sat back in the car.

"The guild masters are in danger, and that includes ours, she probably feels like she has no choice but to push herself to her limits" Usagi said to Gray.

"So she told you about it did she?" asked Gray and Usagi nodded "You must be pretty worried since he's your grandfather and all but don't worry we're going to save them!" assured Gray.

"Don't say it, you guys have just as much to be worried about as I do, we are all family and he's like a grandfather for all of us, not just me" smiled Usagi and Gray grinned, admiring her spirit.

"Wait he's your actual grandfather!" exclaimed Lucy in stark horror as her jaw dropped.

"Yeah you didn't know?" smiled Usagi and Lucy just stiffly shook her head "By the way Lucy, why are you here?" asked Usagi curiously. Lucy looked offended at the bluntness of the question, but Usagi was only inquiring since Erza hadn't initially asked her to come along "Mira told me to come to make sure Gray and Natsu didn't beat on each other while Erza wasn't looking" explained Lucy in a rather unimpressed tone as she glared at Gray.

"I'm sure that must have been fun for you" said Usagi sarcastically as she sat back in her seat and thought about her grandfather, they had to save him at all costs, not just for her but for the whole guild, he is after all the heart and soul of the guild. They continued to drive with very little discussion, save for filling in Usagi on all the details of what happened at Oshibana and the little discussion Gray had with Kageyama (when he was conscious again) about how he and all the other dark wizards need to try and be a little more positive in their outlook on life.

It wasn't long before they arrived on the railway line that connected the town of Clover to the rest of the world, it was the only way in and out of the town and it was elevated over a rather deep and threatening gorge. They began to cross the railway line, they still hadn't seen a sign of Natsu passing through the area but it was more important for them to get to the guild masters right now. As they were driving over the gorge, the magic four wheeler began to falter and shake at random moments, it was clear that the SE plug was beginning to affect Erza but she sternly assured everyone that she was fine, so they had no choice but to go on the way they were. When they got about halfway through the track the car began to shake even more violently, but this time it clearly had nothing to do with Erza as a bunch of skeletons began to manifest around the car, their arms extending through the window attempting to grab at Usagi and the others, causing Erza to suddenly stop the car "What's going on!?" screamed Lucy as she bashed a few skeleton arms away from her.

"It's him" shrieked Kageyama and everyone looked at him, his eyes were wide with fear as she shuttered the words "Master Wiseman" before he began to put his arms around his head and cower in the car "I guess it looks like we have a fight on our hands" said Gray as he smashes his fists together, causing bit of ice energy to emit between the two.

"Yeah but this is a master of a dark guild so we better not take it lightly" added Usagi as she and Gray proceeded to exit the car. Lucy was still in the car with Kageyama quivering with fear "Are you okay?" asked Usagi as she examined Lucy's frightened form.

"Yeah it's just that a few days ago I was only a girl looking to join a guild and now I'm facing that master of a dark guild, it's just a bit overwhelming" she said. Usagi extended her hand forward and said "We're Fairy Tail, as long as we stick together we'll be fine" she assured and Lucy smiled slightly before she grabbed Usagi's hand and the two of them headed out to face this master person alongside Gray.

As they got out they saw Erza attempting to get up, but she faltered for a moment, she needed to recuperate "Erza let us handle this" said Gray.

"I can't let you; I brought you all here I will take responsibility for whatever happens" she urged as she pushed past Gray and got up preparing to fight. No one had any time to argue further as a flurry of ghostly skulls began to swarm around them, afflicting them with their dark magic. Erza quickly requipped into Heaven's Wheel Armour and she sent out her blades in a circle formation, but they simply passed through the ghostly heads and landed all over the ground. Usagi quickly released a burst of light from her palm that seemed to repel the skulls. As the darkness cleared, the figure of a hooded man was hovering before them; it was the same man who Usagi had seen repeatedly that same day. "Y-You!" exclaimed Usagi "you're the master of Eisenwald!?" she gasped as she pointed to Master Wiseman.

The Wiseman remained silent for a moment before his blood curdling voice echoed throughout the area "This is the end of the road for you Fairy Tail wizards. Your interference ends here!" he threatened and he raised his hand above before clenching it into a fist, this time a series of corpses rose from the ground beneath them and began to grab onto the four wizards. Erza quickly returned her blades to her and re-performed the circle sword attack, destroying the corpses that were latched onto her. Usagi shot her enchanted tiara out in a boomerang pattern, turning the zombies that were attacking her into stardust. She and Erza then launched at Wiseman.

Meanwhile, Lucy had pulled out her whip and swung it around her, repelling enough of the zombie to give her enough space to pull out one of her golden keys and swing it around her crying out "Open Gate of the Giant Crab!" causing a small light to emit from her key bringing forth one of her zodiac spirits, Cancer. "Want me to take care of these guys ebi?" he asked as he brandished his scissors skilfully. Lucy simply nodded and Cancer took off in a crazed flurry, snipping all of the corpses repeatedly until their bones were completely severed from each other, leaving them as piles of bones in the ground.

Gray had managed to jump out of the way of the remaining corpses and onto the top of the Magic Four Wheeler where he charged his ice magic in the palm of his hands before making a giant hammer out of his ice magic and then sending it crashing down upon the remaining horde of corpses. To add to the obliteration he took a massive leap over the undead and sent out a series of ice lances to descend upon his opponents, finishing them off permanently. He and Lucy then joined in on the fight against Wiseman, as they descended upon him.

Erza had requipped into Black Wing Armour now as she sliced at the Wiseman repeatedly, but her strikes just went through his body without leaving any remnants of pain or damage. The Wiseman then released a flurry of skulls at Erza and she was knocked back. Usagi took that precise moment to pull her Moon Crescent Wand out and release a charged blast of white magic from the middle of the wand. As the attack struck the Wiseman, his whole body began to spark up and he sort of groaned in pain. At this moment, Erza had shaken off the skulls and she dived towards Wiseman again repeating her actions from earlier, only this time her sword strikes actually collided with Wiseman and he was forced to jump back in order to sustain his form.

"What was that?" asked Usagi.

"It seems that for a brief moment his form was durable enough for me to damage. But even then he's still crafty" replied Erza "If we keep our combinations in sync we should we able to overcome him." Usagi nodded but as she was about to attack the Wiseman again, Gray jumped over her and sent down a giant fist to attack the Wiseman but once again the attack just passed right through him. "What gives?" asked Gray as he tried to attack the Wiseman again, but this time Erza stopped him before he wasted anymore magic power.

"It seems the only way to injure him is for Usagi to strike first to bring his form into a physical state and then we go in for the victory!" cautioned Erza.

The Wiseman suddenly started snickering "You brats think you can defeat me with such a simple plan!" he exclaimed, Lucy's screams could then be heard as she disappeared from behind them and appeared in the grasp of Wiseman's bony grip.

"Lucy!" the three of them exclaimed in unison. Usagi quickly placed her hands on her temples and she charged up a magical attack. But the Wiseman was crafty and before Usagi could execute her attack he threatened her saying "If you think you can hit me without your friend remaining unharmed you should probably reconsider your next move, because I will make it this girl's final moments if you so much as attempt to attack me!"

Usagi, Erza and Gray stood motionless watching helplessly as Lucy writhed in the firm grasp of the Wiseman "What do you want from us?!" exclaimed Erza, she was about to charge in but she managed to refrain from doing so in order to preserve Lucy's life.

"Well first and foremost I want you to stop intervening in my guild's plot. But there is also one more thing I want; Usagi Tsukino, I want your crystal!" he demanded, pointing his bony finger at the brooch on Usagi's chest. Usagi was taken aback by this request she couldn't just hand over her Silver Moon Crystal, she was its chosen wielder and if it wasn't for the crystal she wouldn't be where she was today.

"No way am I going to give you my crystal. You'll have to come and take it from me!" exclaimed Usagi.

The Wiseman laughed "That can easily be arranged!" he sneered and he used all of his power to cast Lucy aside with sheer power, throwing her into a nearby rock iron pillar and sending her plummeting to the depths of the ghostly gorge. Erza didn't hesitate for a moment as she dived off the platform and soared down after Lucy, using her Black Wing Armour's flight capabilities. It was now Usagi, Gray and the Wiseman left standing on the railway line.

During the distraction of Lucy's decent from the railway line, the Wiseman had quickly raced up to Usagi and she quickly turned to face him. She looked into the darkness of his face that was concealed by the hood and she was paralysed by horror, all that could be seen was the malicious glowing of his red eyes. Gray attempted to get Usagi out of harm's way by freezing the floor beneath Wiseman, but he had returned to his ghostly form and it had no effect on him. Gray was still persistent in trying to protect his comrade but the Wiseman quickly released a large skeletal arm that pushed Gray off the bridge and into another rock iron platform, but Gray prevented himself from falling by freezing his arms to the wall. With Gray temporarily taken care of, Wiseman returned his attention to Usagi who attempted to fight him off but he once again horrified her with his gaze. He then returned to his physical form and placed his hand around the brooch on Usagi's chest "Hey watch it pervert!" she exclaimed, but the Wiseman ignored her and began to pull the crystal off her chest. As he did, a bright light emitted from the crystal that eventually became much more forceful the more the Wiseman tried to take the crystal off Usagi. Eventually the light became so enraged that it turned into a powerful beam of crystal moonlight that pierced the Wiseman and surrounded him in a violent aura.

The Wiseman began screaming in agony as the light brutally repelled him from Usagi, knocking his body back and crashing him onto the ground violently. Usagi sighed in relief, it seemed that her crystal had a mind of its own and she was thankful for it. Now able to move again, Usagi once again charged her tiara with magic and quickly released a small but rapid beam of light that blasted the Wiseman, shrouding his body in a temporary stasis of moonlight.

Just then Erza flew up from the depths of the gorge, carrying a rather shocked Lucy with her "Now!" exclaimed Erza, and Lucy quickly swung her whip around in the air before bringing it down upon Wiseman, completely binding him. Erza then quickly flew at an incredibly fast speed, dragging Wiseman violently along the railway line. Erza then quickly flew backwards over to the opposite side of the railway line, swinging Wiseman into the side of a rock pillar. Erza then flew down onto the railway line with incredible force, causing Lucy to scream wildly as she brought the Wiseman crashing down after them, all three of them hitting the ground with a large crash, causing the dirt and dust to rise fiercely in the area.

As the dust settled, Usagi saw the Wiseman staggering so she quickly raced up to him and kicked him with immense force shouting "Sailor Moon Kick!" knocking over the Wiseman yet again so that he could no longer get up. "Are you guys okay?" asked Usagi as she looked at a pale Lucy lying on the floor with a rather fired up Erza on top of her.

Erza quickly got up and began to glare at the Wiseman "This man is responsible for a plan to kill our master!" she exclaimed and she quickly picked him up by the scruff of his neck, pulling his hood back as she did so. As the hood was pulled back, the true form of the Wiseman was revealed "It's just a skeleton!?" exclaimed Lucy "What kind of skeleton takes control of a dark guild anyway!?"

Erza now had a fierce glint in her eyes as she uttered the word "perfect" before she brutally shoved the Wiseman to the ground and began repeatedly beating his skeletal form until his entire bone structure was re arranged so that he was a complete distortion of his former self. Erza then brutally kicked him off the side of the gorge, his cries for help could be heard for as he plummeted to the bottom "Good riddance!" exclaimed Erza as she dusted her hands off.

"So that's it then?" asked Lucy as she managed to get off the ground. But as she asked the question, a large pillar of fire erupted in the distance towards the end of the track "Not quite" replied Erza as the three of them stared at the fire rocketing into the sky "We need to get a move on, Erigor still has the flute!" ordered Erza.

"Um guys!" exclaimed a distant voice "Want to help me out of here!?" exclaimed Gray as the three women stared at his frozen form on the rock pillar, somehow his clothes had managed to fall off in the incident. "How are we supposed to get him down from that!?" exclaimed Lucy.

"I have an idea" offered Usagi and Erza and Lucy looked at her curiously "It's said that concentrated moonlight can melt even the most solid of ice, if I melt the ice Erza can just swoop in and grab him" suggested Usagi.

"Are you crazy!" exclaimed Gray.

"Do it" interrupted Erza and Gray's expression turned into a mortified gaze. Usagi put both her hands together and concentrated on Gray as an aura of moonlight surrounded the ice and began to melt it away almost instantaneously. However, she melted it rather quickly and Gray began to fall to the bottom screaming, fortunately Erza was quick to react and swooped in before any permanent scarring was afflicted on Gray.

Gray had little time to recover from the incident as Erza fiercely ordered the three of them to jump into the Magic Four Wheeler as she quickly drove off to where the flame pillar was rising from previously; hopefully Natsu had managed to stall Erigor. As Erza drove, the three other wizards recuperated in the back seat of the magic mobile. Kageyama stared at them all with a blank expression "You defeated Master Wiseman! How?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Well we had Erza with us and it was four on one so the odds weren't really in his favour" stated Gray as he looked out the window next to him. Kageyama just remained speechless.

"I thought Eisenwald's master had left the guild due to the bad behaviour of the members, was that just a rumor?" asked Lucy intently.

Kageyama just looked at the bottom of the car as he spoke "He did leave, but then Wiseman came along and he changed the way our guild worked , he ingrained in our minds one goal, revenge on the official guilds" explained Kageyama, a quiver in his voice.

"But why, I mean who was he?" pressed Lucy.

"No one really knew who he was, he sort of just assumed authority and we all respected his power and no one could really challenge him" replied Kageyama. Usagi just remained quiet for a while, lost in her thoughts. Someone came after her and her friends because they wanted her crystal and even more mysterious was the response of power from the crystal when someone tried to take it from her. She looked down at the crystal "Perhaps we are one now?" she thought to herself, but she was abruptly interrupted by the stopping of the car and Erza screaming out "Natsu!"

Usagi and the others quickly jumped out of the carriage of the magic mobile and saw Natsu standing weakly over the fallen body of another wizard (most probably Erigor). Happy was also there looking very weak, he must have used up an incredibly amount of magic power flying Natsu after Erigor at such a fast speed.

As they proceeded to head towards Natsu, Erza stumbled over a bit and Usagi quickly helped her up "Are you okay?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes I'll be fine" assured Erza as she attempted to stand on her own two feet.

"You push yourself way too hard" said Gray as he helped Usagi assist Erza.

"You guys just missed seeing me beat Erigor!" exclaimed Natsu as he smiled proudly "What exactly took you so long anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Sorry we had a rather brutal run in with Eisenwald's master" explained Usagi.

"Oh did you give him a good beating?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah but Erza finished him off in style, as she always does" laughed Usagi and the others joined in on her laughter.

Kageyama stood at a distance, speechless as to what was happening before him, first the Ayakashi sisters were almost trampled by Sailor Moon, and then completely obliterated by Titania. Then their master was defeated by only four wizards and now their guild's ace, Erigor, had been completely demolished by only one of the Fairy Tail wizards, these guys were absolute monsters. He continued to stare into space when he noticed a peculiar purple glow, as he focused on it he noticed it was the Lullaby flute and an idea quickly formed in his head.

As Usagi and her friends cheered for their victory over the dark guild Eisenwald and their prevention of the unleashing of the cursed Lullaby song, the magic mobile suddenly flew above them as Kageyama drove off with the Lullaby flute; laughing at their foolishness as he drove off in hopes of achieving his guild's goals. "Kage!" exclaimed Erza as she watched in horror as the dark wizard disappeared in the distance "After him!" she ordered and the six of them quickly ran off after him.

They followed the train line the remainder of the way, knowing that Kage was heading to Clover since it was the only path the railway led to. "All that just to continue the chase to save the masters!" puffed Lucy as she ran along the train line, following her guild mates.

"We have to save Gramps!" exclaimed Natsu.

"We aren't going to let anything stop us!" added Usagi.

"Hopefully we can get there in time though" pointed out Gray, but that didn't stifle their determination and the group of them continued to power through the train line.

* * *

By the time they arrived in Clover it was nightfall but it did seem like Lullaby hadn't been unleashed yet, due to the calm surroundings in the area. "The Clover meeting hall is this way" ushered Erza "our best bet is to go there" she suggested as she led her group through a small woodland area that led to a mountain top overlooking the area.

"Hey can you hear that?" asked Usagi as she stopped for a moment. The others also stopped and piqued up their ears. In the distance, the sound of systematic rumbling could be heard, like a large force was moving in unison "I've heard those marches before" said Erza and the others looked at her as she said "It's the Fiore army! We have to move quickly!" She commanded as she ushered them along.

As they moved inward a little they eventually came to a clearing that over looked the Clover guild hall but what was even more convenient was that they saw Master Makarov engrossed in conversation with Kageyama "It's the Master!" exclaimed Erza.

"We found him!" added Gray.

"Do you think he somehow talked Kageyama out of using the flute?" asked Lucy wearily.

"No guys look!" exclaimed Usagi as she pointed directly at Kageyama "He's still holding the flute and it looks like he's about to play it! I have to stop him!" she stated as she readied herself to jump into the scene. But just as she was about to strike, she was interrupted by a huge bulk of a man who wore a rather stubbly beard and was adorned in a pink tube top and a pair of pink and purple short shorts, equipped with a set of angel wings on the back "Shh!" he demanded as he grinned widely at them "It's just getting interesting" he said in a rather androgynous tone.

"Ahh!" shrieked Usagi as she cowered back into her friends only to notice that Gray, Natsu and Lucy were also trembling in fear at the sight of this horrific man "My, my Usagi you've really developed!" admired the man (?) as he examined the girl "Oh Master Bob I didn't recognise you when you were so uh...up close!" beamed Usagi as she calmed down from her earlier freight.

"That guy is Blue Pegasus' master?" whispered Lucy harshly from behind Usagi. Bob cast her an odd look but he immediately turned to Erza and admired her development as well, but she simply ignored it.

"Master Bob" she began "what exactly is going on with the Master?" questioned Erza.

"Yeah we should stop Kageyama before he unleashes the death song!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Don't worry about it, Makarov is handling the situation, have faith in your master!" assured Bob as he wagged his index finger at the two female wizards. Bob then turned to face Natsu and Gray, both of whom had lost their shirts, he smiled at them suggestively before saying "My aren't you boys yummy" the two of them jumped out of their skin as they ran off to avoid the perverted master.

"Looks like he's doing a pretty good job of sorting things out" said another voice and Usagi turned around to see another guild Master, Goldmine of Quatro Cerberus, leaning against a tree overlooking Makarov and Kageyama. Usagi, Erza and Lucy began to watch the scene with Makarov and Kageyama unfold before them, while Natsu and Gray trembled fearfully in the grasp of Master Bob, Happy was laughing hysterically at the two of them.

The group continued to watch as Makarov and Kageyama spoke, eventually Makarov managed to sway the dark wizard with his inspirational words causing Kageyama to drop the flute and proclaim that he surrendered the fight. "He did it!" exclaimed Usagi as the group ran towards their Master; Gray and Natsu somehow managing to break free from Bob's clutches.

"Gramps!" yelled the six of them as they ran towards their Master with teary eyes and open arms. Makarov turned to see six of his wizards running towards him, his eyes opened wide with horror as he exclaimed "What are you kids doing here!?" But he was quickly interrupted by Erza who pressed Makarov against her cold, hard armour roughly compressing his face.

"We came to rescue you master!" exclaimed Happy.

"Mira told me that you had all formed a team" mumbled the master from Erza's chest "I was worried that you would end up destroying an entire town" he added, but no one actually understood what he was saying as they all cheered in victory. They didn't even notice the glowing of the Lullaby flute.

"Thank goodness you're alright Gramps" sighed Usagi as she took her grandfather from Erza's iron grip and set him free "I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you" she smiled as she hugged him.

"Don't worry Usagi, I'll always be here for you, you know that" beamed Makarov. He saw his granddaughter standing happily with her wizard friends, she wore the suit of the guardians proudly "Perhaps I should weaken her seal soon" he thought to himself. As the laughter and antics continued, a purple smog slowly filled the area and a deep demonic voice could be heard echoing as an immense amount of magic energy filled the area. "I grow tired of waiting" exclaimed the voice as the magic level rose and then suddenly the smog disappeared as a giant wooden demonic creature emerged from the shadows. Its form stretched across the entire land.

"What the hell is that!?" exclaimed Lucy as they all stared in awe at the creature before them. Usagi recounted the events of her dream, a demon did come forth from the flute, or at least it was supposed too "That's Lullaby's true form!" exclaimed Usagi. Makarov cast her a curious look.

"A demon from the book of Zeref?" questioned Erza as they continued to examine the creature before them.

The demon then leant down near Usagi and the others "Which of your delicious souls shall I dine on first?"It questioned as it drooled over the array of powerful wizards for it to consume.

A few spears and arrows began to fly into the demon's back as the Fiore army began to make its move against the creature but Lullaby was not interested in playing with the army and it shot a beam of destructive magic into a nearby mountain top, completely destroying it, causing the army to flee in cowardice.

"I have no need for scum like that, I prefer a wizard's soul" proclaimed Lullaby as it zeroed in on the group of Fairy Tail wizards again.

"Just try us!" exclaimed Natsu, threatening the demon, which caused it to snicker in amusement.

"Good luck!" shouted the voice of Lucy from behind them as she distanced herself from her comrades along with the masters of the guilds and Happy. "Think we can do this on our own?" asked Usagi.

"You bet we can!" answered Natsu as he ignited his fists with flames. But then Lullaby began to roar violently, causing an immense amount of pain to be afflicted upon those who were unfortunate enough to get caught in it. Erza pulled out her swords "Ready!?" she asked. Usagi, Gray and Natsu all responded with definite confirmation as the four of them jumped up to attack the creature.

Erza initiated the fight by requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armour and sending out a flurry of swords that created deep incisions into the sides of the demon as she slashed past it. Gray followed the attack with a series of ice spikes followed by Natsu who released a flurry of flaming wing attacks upon the creature. Usagi rounded up the first round of attacks by releasing her enchanted tiara in an extended boomerang formation that cut through the creature at different angles. However, their attacks were only annoying Lullaby and not injuring it.

"You fools, you are only delaying the inevitable!" shouted Lullaby as it kicked and punched at the four wizards who were circling around it and attacking it. Usagi flew up to the face of Lullaby and sent out a crescent moon strike from her wand that impaled upon the creature's face "I know that magic, I remember that magic!" exclaimed the creature as it leant its head over to Usagi "Serenity I thought you perished centuries ago?" queried the creature as it examined Sailor Moon.

"Who's Serenity?" asked Usagi.

"Don't toy with me woman, if you somehow managed to survive I will now ensure that you remain buried!" exclaimed the creature as it reared its head for an attack but Natsu quickly interrupted it as he came down with a flaming iron fist and impaled the creature's head "Stay away from her!" he exclaimed as he knocked the creature back.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied "That was weird though" but they had no time to continue their conversation as Lullaby reared its ugly head yet again and attempted to attack them but Erza cut off its attack slashing its throat in her Black Wing Armour. Erza's interruption caused Lullaby's attack to fire in the wrong direction, but unfortunately it fired at the guild masters but Gray managed to intercept and block the attack with an ice shield, effectively defending the masters.

Lullaby had now grown impatient and it began to inhale with a mighty groan, sucking the life out of all the plant life nearby as it did so; it was preparing for its ultimate attack, the song of death. As it built up all its power, there was a change in the amount of magic pressure in the air and it released its death song...but all that could be heard was a loud whistle.

"What happened?" asked Usagi.

"We must have created too many holes in it for it to play its song properly" suggested Gray. Lullaby was now furious and it began to use its large form to kick, stomp and flatten the surrounding area. Erza had now requipped into her Purgatory Armour "We need to finish it off with a series of our most powerful attacks are you all ready?" she asked as she readied her massive sword.

"Yeah" said Gray and Natsu in unison. For a moment Usagi hesitated, she had a new move she had been working on recently, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to execute it properly, nevertheless she agreed to Erza's plan and readied herself "On my count...go!" commanded Erza as she launched into the air and swung her Purgatory sword down the middle of Lullaby from top to bottom, this was followed by Gray unleashing a storm of giant ice lances into the creature from every angle as Natsu unleashed a massive ball of fire, using the fire dragon's dazzling flame. Usagi quickly flew up and gathered up an intense amount of concentrated moonlight as she formed two white orbs in her hands and charged at the creature, forcing the two orbs into it causing them to expand rapidly and explode upon impact as she shouted "Double Moon Heartache!"

"Did we do it?" asked Natsu as the four of them regrouped and watched the dust settle. As it did, there were a series of glimmering lights that fell from the sky as the form of Lullaby exploded and disappeared into the flute once again.

"Well done you kids" congratulated Makarov as he approached his children, accompanied by a rather embarrassed Lucy and an ecstatic Happy "You guys were awesome!" he exclaimed as he high fived Natsu.

"Yeah you were great" admired Lucy, she blushed slightly.

"Geez you guys went a little over board!" exclaimed the angry voices of the guild masters.

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi but as she turned around and saw the remains of the battleground her jaw dropped. The Clover meeting hall was now a large hole in the ground and the entire surrounding forest had been burnt to a crisp.

"You guys need to make up for this!" exclaimed some of the guild masters. Makarov smiled dizzily as he collapsed onto the ground only to be caught by Erza "Let's get out of here!" she exclaimed as she ordered her comrades to flee the scene, only to be chased by a horde of angry guild masters and officials. But at least they managed to overcome this obstacle.


	6. History Repeating

After the drawn out defeat of Lullaby and the complete destruction of the Clover guild hall by Fairy Tail's hand, Usagi and her companions quickly fled the scene to avoid a run in with angry wizards and authority figures. Since the train line for Clover had been completely totalled, the group had no choice but to hike it across the train line and head towards Oshibana station where they could then catch a train back to Magnolia Town and arrive home.

As they walked along the arduous train track the group was filled with mixed discussion regarding the incident with Lullaby. Lucy was gawking at how overly amazing the group was while Erza was dishing out a warning to the others to be more cautious of their attacks, even though she caused a significant amount of the damage all by herself.

As they continued to walk Usagi recalled the moment where the demon had addressed her as "Serenity," had she simply misheard it or maybe the demon was just deranged? "Um guys" Usagi uttered as they walked along, the group of wizards turned their attention on her now "Did anyone else hear Lullaby call me Serenity?" she asked curiously.

There was a brief pause as the wizards searched their memories. "Now that I think about it he did seem recognise your magic and he did address you as Serenity" responded Erza.

"It was weird at the time, but there wasn't enough time for us to ask questions since it was going to destroy us" added Gray.

"Gramps do you have any idea who this _Serenity _is?" asked Usagi.

The master sighed "No I do not know of any living person named Serenity" he replied and Usagi nodded in acceptance, but then Makarov began to continue his speech "But there is a story surrounding the legendary white mage who was once known as Serenity" he continued in a rather upbeat tone. The mention of a legendary wizard had piqued everyone's interest and they all ceased their individual conversations and payed attention to the master's story.

"It was centuries ago now" began Makarov "Serenity was once regarded as the immortal Queen of the Moon who bestowed her radiance and power across Earthland. Serenity would watch over the people of the Moon and Earthland, protecting them with her power through her friendships with many of the rulers back then. However, Serenity's golden age abruptly came to an end with the rise of the dark mage Zeref as a chaotic war broke out between the wizard of light and the wizard of darkness. The finer details of the story have been lost to history but it was said that she once wielded a crystal imbued with incredible magic power. A crystal that is was not too dissimilar to yours Usagi, that's probably why Lullaby mistook you for Serenity" explained Makarov as his wizards payed undivided attention to him.

"What an incredible story" stated Erza as the Master concluded his narrative.

"So this Queen ruled on the Moon, how is that possible?" asked Usagi, a bit sceptical of the story of the White Mage.

"It is true that there was once a kingdom on the Moon Usagi, it was believed that people could transport there from an island called Moon Island but you had to be given special permission" interjected Lucy.

"I don't know it sounds a bit iffy to me" laughed Usagi as the group continued to walk along the railway track.

"Maybe one day it will make sense to you" beamed Makarov and Usagi smiled at him. She didn't want to bring the issue of her seemingly real dreams to attention, it was probably best that she left it unspoken for now, considering they seem to heavily link to the story her grandfather just told them all.

* * *

After a few good hours of solid walking the tired group finally arrived back at Oshibana station where they caught the next train straight back to Magnolia Town; each of them quickly retiring back to their houses to rest and recover after their rather straining mission. Upon arriving in her room, Usagi jumped onto her bed and fell asleep almost instantly, that night she had a rather good sleep especially since she didn't have any dreams about death or the moon. Yes it was a rather brilliant sleep for Usagi that was until she was awoken from her sleep abruptly by a violent shaking.

Usagi slowly opened her eyes to see what the cause of the shaking was. As her eyelids opened up she was greeted with the sight of her guild mate, Cana, shaking her with a wide-eyed expression on her face "Good morning Cana" yawned Usagi.

"What are you doing sleeping!? Didn't you know what was happening today!?" exclaimed Cana. Usagi now began to wake up with full attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously, she must have either zoned out or completely missed the news when it was announced.

"It's Natsu and Erza; they're going to fight each other all out today!" exclaimed Cana. Usagi instantly shot out of bed and threw on whatever clothes she could find "I'll be handling the bets by the way" stated Cana while Usagi changed into her garments in a flurry.

"Yeah I'm not too concerned about that!" exclaimed a muffled Usagi as she finished putting on her clothes. She quickly ran into the bathroom and freshened up before she ran down to the lower level of Fairy Hills where she saw Erza about to leave. "Erza!" exclaimed Usagi as she approached the armoured wizard.

Erza turned and saw Usagi running towards her "What's wrong Usagi?" asked Erza.

"What's this about you and Natsu going all out today?" she asked.

"He challenged me to a fight for when we got back from the mission. It happened right before we got on the train to leave from Magnolia, I would have told you but you were late" replied Erza, a bit of anger in the last phrase.

"Do you really think he's ready to take you on?" asked Usagi.

"Well he has grown a lot since the last time I butted heads with him and in saying that you have grown a lot as well, maybe it wouldn't hurt you to challenge someone" encouraged Erza "anyway I have to get down there now, don't want to be late now do I?" she asked rhetorically as she departed from Fairy Hills. Usagi followed along, thinking about what Erza had said to her maybe she had gotten stronger but she didn't think she was quite yet ready to take Erza head on.

As Usagi neared the guild hall, a small crowd had already gathered outside the hall in anticipation of the great fight that was about to take place. There were a lot of the regulars waiting there but even some of the uncommon faces at the guild had shown up this early just to see Natsu and Erza fight each other. In the middle of the crowd, that was growing ever larger by the minute, stood Natsu as he eagerly watched Erza enter the fighting area, walking through the crowd of people. The two of them just looked at each other for the time being.

Usagi skilfully made her way to the front of the crowd where she stood next to Gray and Lucy who had arrived only a few moments before Usagi "Hey guys" she said as she stood next to them.

"Hey" said Gray "so you surprised that these two are going to fight?" he asked curiously.

"To be honest I'm more surprised that you turned up with clothes on" joked Usagi, Gray blushed with embarrassment as he quickly checked to make sure his clothes were in fact on.

"This is crazy!" exclaimed Lucy "I didn't think that they would actually fight each other!" she continued in absolute disbelief.

"Yeah you guys be careful not to get caught in the crossfire!" warned Mira, who had been standing behind them for a while with Elfman. Lucy was now panicking but Usagi and Gray remained calm. The crowd was now getting riled up as they saw Erza requip into her Flame Empress Armour, armour that would be able to protect her more effectively from the intensity of Natsu's flames, but Natsu didn't seem too worried which was either very stupid or very confident of him. Master Makarov loudly yelled "Fight" and the crowd went up in cheers as the two wizards went into an all out brawl from the start. Natsu attempted to hit Erza with his flames but she managed to dodge the brunt of his attacks and slash him with her sword, this went on repeatedly until there was a loud clap that ceased the fight in mid-air.

"Stop the fight!" demanded a voice and everyone turned to where the voice came from to see a female frog humanoid enter the arena "Everyone remain calm" she began "I am an emissary from the Magic Council." Everyone began to look around in frantic worry as they freaked out over the presence of someone from the Magic Council. Lucy however had to make a comment about the frog-like appearance of the woman.

"For eleven crimes committed during the recent Eisenwald incident, among which include the destruction of property, Erza Scarlet you are hereby under arrest!" proclaimed the frog woman. Everyone, including Erza was now speechless until Natsu roared abruptly "She's under a what!?"

"Natsu do not interfere!" warned Erza "I will come with you with no further resistance" said Erza to the council emissary and she calmly walked over to her and was restrained with magic cancelling cuffs.

"Erza you didn't do anything wrong!" blurted Natsu as he readied a fire attack, but Erza quickly turned around and glared at him fiercely causing him to instantly sit down on the ground and behave. Shortly after, Erza was taken into a carriage where she was to be transported to the Magic Council Headquarters in Era but the emissary still had some business to attend too. She cleared her throat and continued her speech "Also, by decree of members of the High Council, Usagi Tsukino you have been summoned to Era for formal questioning, failure to comply with the summons is a direct crime against the council and will result in arrest and trial!"

Usagi could feel the stares of her guild mates at the mention of her name, she slowly emerged from the crowd and headed towards the emissary. Natsu had now gotten up and was in a total rage "Who are you to come down here and take two of our friends away for some council bullshit without even so much as an explanation!" he roared and he lunged at the council emissary but was quickly grabbed and restrained by a giant fist "Simmer down boy!" yelled Master Makarov as he watched the scene from a nearby crate that he was seated on.

"Come on Gramps you're not just gonna let them take Erza _and _Usagi!" exclaimed Natsu, but Makarov simply tightened his grip but this only resulted in the Salamander attempting to break free even more.

"Natsu!" barked the angry voice of Erza from inside the carriage and upon hearing this angry yell, Natsu immediately froze and remained still.

"I'll be fine don't worry!" assured Usagi as she saw the worried faces of her friends and grandfather watch on helplessly as two of their companions were taken by the council "and I'm sure Erza will be fine too" added Usagi, but her own confidence in that statement was shaky, after all Erza had been arrested.

"Don't make assumptions miss, now get in the carriage!" barked the frog emissary and Usagi simply rolled her eyes and walked into the carriage where she took a seat adjacent to the restrained Erza.

"Are you okay?" asked Usagi.

"I'll be fine" replied Erza bluntly and Usagi could tell that she didn't feel like talking so she didn't pry any further.

Shortly after, the carriage began to move as the emissary began to travel them to the Magic Council Headquarters in Era. For the duration of the trip Erza remained silent it was only towards the end of the trip did she speak up "Usagi be careful" she warned and Usagi cast her a confused look "it may seem like a harmless questioning but it could be more, just keep your guard up, after all it is the council we're dealing with here." Usagi nodded and they went back to the silence.

* * *

Upon arriving in Era, Usagi and Erza were immediately separated; Erza was taken away by the emissary that brought them here into the court room area while Usagi was escorted to the office of one of the council members. The office she went into had a sign on the front saying "Office of Siegrain Fernandez."

Usagi was instructed to enter the office and she did so alone. The office was a rather large one for one man; it had shelves of books on either side and a rather large desk and chair in the centre with a large window on the back wall that overlooked the magnificent scenery of Era. Whilst Usagi was curiously examining her surroundings, the figure of a tall man with blue hair and a rather interesting tattoo over and under his right eye. "Hello you must be Usagi correct?" he asked and Usagi was immediately startled, jumping back a few steps.

"Sorry you startled me" she apologised immediately "you just sort of appeared out of nowhere and caught me off guard" she laughed.

"My apologies, my thought projection does tend to do that...please have a seat" instructed the man, who was assumedly Siegrain as he took his seat behind his desk. Usagi cautiously approached the chair on the opposite side of the desk and causally took a seat "Thought projection?" she asked as she did so.

"Yes it allows me to be in two or more places at once, I am currently projected into the court room session where your friend Erza Scarlet is being tried. I apologise in advance if my attention splits from time to time" he said as she searched through some of his paperwork.

Usagi just stared at the main curiously, she remembered her grandfather talking about him, he was Siegrain of the Ten Wizard Saints. An incredibly powerful and skilled wizard who is among an elite ten that her grandfather was also a part of "If you don't mind me asking, what does the council want with me?" she asked bluntly.

"Oh you haven't been informed? We need to ask you a few questions about your little misadventure in Hargeon but more importantly about an agent of ours, she was called Sailor V" explained Siegrain.

"Why would a member of the Ten Wizard Saints of all people want to meet with me about that, surely you have better things to attend too" continued Usagi.

Siegrain smiled briefly, probably for being recognised as a member of the Saints "Well to be frank Usagi, Sailor V was my agent and the leader of our main contingent but see no one has seen her since she encountered you that day" explained Siegrain.

Usagi was taken aback by this, an agent of the Magic Council had disappeared and she was the last known person to see her. "So if you don't mind I'd like to begin the formal questioning" said Siegrain and Usagi nodded furiously "So what exactly happened on that night?" he began.

"Well me and some of my guild friends had infiltrated a criminal's ship...Bora I think was his name, and anyway Sailor V targeted me right from the start. Now that I think about she mentioned briefly that she worked as a double agent for the magic council but still I defeated her in battle and after that she just disappeared" recounted Usagi.

Siegrain was making some notes on a piece of paper as she spoke "Were you aware that she possessed a power similar to yours?" he asked.

Usagi thought for a moment "Were you referring to her orange crystal?" she asked and Siegrain nodded "Yes I did notice it but I wasn't sure about it being the same as mine and I didn't have a lot of time to ask amidst all the fighting" answered Usagi.

"Well I wouldn't say it was the same as your crystal after all yours emits a much more powerful aura then hers. Perhaps you would like a little back story on our knowledge of these crystals?" offered Siegrain.

Usagi was now confused; she had been called in for a questioning not a history lesson "With all due respect I don't see what that has to do with-"but she was interrupted by Siegrain who began to tell her the story of the crystals.

"From the ancient legend of the White Mage Serenity, I'm sure you know the story, there were a set of guardians that once lived each with a frightening crystal as a weapon for which they draw and learn their magic from, each crystal was assigned to a member of the Senshi with Serenity possessing the most powerful one from which the others were born. Now it seems that these crystals are coming back into the world but from what I've seen their power is only a fragment of what they once were."

"I know that I'm chosen by the crystal but what does this have to do with what you brought me in for?"

"I apologise I tangent a lot. But I would just like to ask, have you seen or heard anything about the missing Sailor V?"

Usagi was now a bit concerned, Erza did warn her that the council was crafty so she just decided to get through the questioning as fast as possible so that she could get the hell out of there "I personally haven't had any contact with her since then but...there was an incident a few days ago, I had a run in with my cousin Laxus Dreyar and he asked me questions about the power of Sailor V but I didn't really think much of it" answered Usagi.

"Well it can't be helped I suppose, if that's all you've got then there isn't much I can do, but please do let the council know if you do encounter her or anyone else that may have encountered her" said Siegrain warmly. Usagi was rather tense now and she stiffly got up and began to exit the room "Oh and another thing Usagi" called Siegrain and Usagi hesitantly turned around "You might want to go stop your friend Natsu from causing anymore damage before he gets Erza into anymore trouble."

Usagi's eyes widened "What!?" she demanded.

"He's storming the court room as we speak so please try to reason with him before he creates a lot more trouble for your guild, I am rather fond of Fairy Tail" informed Siegrain and Usagi immediately ran out of the room and down the hall, headed towards the court room.

Siegrain sat back in his chair now "Well that went well, wouldn't you say so Ultear?" he asked to the emptiness. A woman then emerged from the shadows, she was holding a rather interesting orb in her hands "Well you didn't find out about the location of Sailor V and don't forget we need all of them"

"It's no matter, it seems Usagi's cousin might know about her and don't forget we have one already contained and the location of two pinpointed" replied Siegrain.

"Make that three" added Ultear.

"Oh? You found another one?" asked Siegrain.

"Yes and she's isolated from the main civilisation, it'll make it easier for me to capture her" replied Ultear.

"Very well, we'll need their power if we intend to awaken them" said Siegrain "the only hard part will be the final three after we've contained these first five."

"Don't worry Siegrain, I'm sure we'll find a way with the vast power at our hands" assured Ultear and the two of them smirked in satisfaction.

* * *

Usagi ran frantically down the hall, as she neared the court room she could feel the vibrations shaking the walls of the council "Natsu!" she exclaimed to herself as she approached the court room. When she arrived there was a large hole in the wall and the smell of burnt rubble filled the air and dust clouded Usagi's vision but she could hear Natsu's voice shouting out in a poor tone "I am Erza!"

Usagi fanned the dust out of her way as she entered the court room to see Erza standing with her head down in shame "I'm so sorry about this!" she exclaimed in remorse to the panel of council members.

Usagi noticed that Natsu was wearing some really strange gear and had a red wig on and he began shouting "Erza don't apologise to these clowns! Oh oops I mean I AM ERZA!" and with that he began to breathe fire.

The panel of council members looked at the scene before them, some of them had expressions of horror on their face and others with sadistic amusement. There was one member who had no expression at all and he immediately banged his judge's mallet on the panel and said casually "Take them to a cell."

Natsu began flailing around frantically but he was immediately struck with some type of anti magic power that paralysed him, allowing the guards to take him to a cell with ease while Erza simply went voluntarily. Usagi watched her friends get taken away, powerless to do anything to help them. A dry cough then echoed from the other side of the room and Usagi noticed that the members of the council were all looking at her oddly "Can we help you miss?" they asked.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to disturb you I'll just be leaving now" replied Usagi as she bowed respectfully before them.

"Please do."

Usagi quickly ran out of the room and searched the area, in the distance she saw the guards taking Erza and Natsu and she quickly ran after them. "Hey wait!" Usagi called after the guards and they turned to see her running towards them "Can I speak with them before you lock them away?" she asked.

"You can speak with them once we put them in a cell!" barked one of the guards and they continued on their way to the jail cells in the basement. Usagi took it to mean that she could follow them and so she did and she was eventually lead to a dark underground area that smelt incredibly awful, all in all it was quite a depressing place to be held.

After the guards had locked Natsu and Erza in their cell, Usagi quickly ran up to them and checked on them "Holy crap, what happened? And why is Natsu here!?" asked Usagi in a panicked tone as she spoke to her comrades.

Erza was scowling furiously "Well it was just supposed to be a staged trial but somebody had to come barging in and make everything worse than it already was!" barked Erza as she sat angrily on the jail cell floor.

"Hey how was I supposed to know that?" whined Natsu.

"What do you mean it was staged?" asked Usagi.

"The council needs to maintain their authority so they were using me as a scapegoat to set an example for the rest of the magical community that if the rules are broken there will be consequences. But they weren't actually going to punish me" explained Erza.

"Isn't that kind of counterproductive?" asked Usagi.

"In a way yes" replied Erza "any way how did your questioning go?" she asked, changing the topic.

"It was strange, it wasn't really much of an interrogation more like a friendly meeting" explained Usagi.

"Who did you meet with?" asked Erza.

"Siegrain" replied Usagi. At the mention of the Saint's name, Erza's expression turned very pale and she barely managed to utter her next sentence "You should go back to the guild."

"Why? What about you guys?"

"We'll be fine, hopefully they'll release us tomorrow but for now you should get out of here, I can't imagine that everyone at home is sitting their calmly, someone should deliver the news to them" stated Erza. Usagi nodded and bid her friend's farewell, although she didn't really want to leave them in a cell all night Erza had given her an order and she had to follow through with it.

Erza watched as Usagi left the jailing area "Siegrain, what do you want with her?" she whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" asked Natsu.

"Did I say you could talk!?" barked Erza as she glared at Natsu and the Salamander quickly backed into a nearby corner cowering in fear. Erza turned away from him and smiled to herself "Thank you for coming to help me Natsu" she thought to herself.

* * *

Usagi headed back to the guild hall instantly and she informed everyone in the guild about the circumstances that befell herself, Erza and now Natsu. Everyone was relieved that there was never anything to worry about initially but at the same time were a bit annoyed that they were worrying for nothing. With that all sorted the guild members began to disperse and vacate the hall for the night, each of them retiring to their homes. Only Usagi remained in the hall with Mirajane and the master.

"So how did your intervention go Usagi?" asked Mirajane sweetly as she cleaned the bar.

"It wasn't an intervention it was a formal questioning but to be honest it seemed more informal than formal" explained Usagi.

"What do you mean?" asked Makarov as he began to down the remainder of his beer.

"Well it started off with him asking me a few questions about the girl I encountered in Hargeon, apparently she's an agent for the council" began Usagi, Mirajane and Makarov listening closely "but I answered his questions so he decided to tell me a story about the origins of my powers."

Makarov stopped drinking and put his glass down "What did he say?"

"He told me about the infamous crystal guardians and how they each possessed a crystal that was born off of the legendary White Mage Serenity's infamous Silver Moon Crystal and now apparently the power was beginning to reappear in our time" explained Usagi.

"Well it is true that there have been a few crystals relating to this legend emerging. I'm pretty sure I heard that there was a girl in the Phantom Lord guild who had one" said Mirajane "I can't seem to recall her name though" she said as she began to get lost in her own thoughts.

"What do you think Gramps?" asked Usagi.

"I'm not sure what to make of it, there are an infinite amount of possibilities here but I do know that yours is a legendary power that you must treat with caution. Whether there are others out there with similar powers is not of our concern for the time being" said Makarov.

"The master's right, don't worry about things that are out of your power" smiled Mirajane.

"Yeah I guess you're right" said Usagi "anyway I'm going to go home now it's been a long day" yawned Usagi "Mira if you remember the name of that girl from Phantom could you let me know? I know our relationship with them isn't the best but it would be nice to speak with her maybe she knows something" asked Usagi.

"Of course Usagi, have a good night" beamed Mira.

"Bah those Phantom wizards are nothing but talk, they probably dug a crystal out of the ground and stuck it on the poor girl!" barked Makarov.

"Master I think it's time you get to sleep" suggested Mira, Usagi giggled awkwardly and exited the guild hall while the Master requested for Mirajane to help him get to his chambers to which she declined and headed off herself.

Above them; on the exclusive S-Class wizard floor of the guild sat Laxus who had been listening to the entire conversation "So there's more to her then meets the eye" he said to himself "this could get interesting."

* * *

The next day most of the guild members were hanging around the guild hall. Natsu and Erza had returned from Era having been released by the magic council early in the morning with only a warning. Usagi sat at a table with Lucy and Gray while Natsu ran around rejoicing in his new found freedom after being stuck in a jail cell with Erza all night.

"So remind me again how he escaped from you guys and ended up in Era?" asked Usagi.

"Well he, Macao and Romeo tricked us into thinking we had captured him when we really hadn't" explained Gray.

"I see" said Usagi sarcastically. There was suddenly a high pitched squeal that echoed throughout the guild hall as Erza forcefully punched Natsu in the abdomen after he challenged her to a continuation of their previous fight. Everyone laughed at the injured salamander.

Suddenly a strange aura filled the room and many of the guild members began to fall to the floor or fall flat on the table in front of them, each and every one of them falling asleep "Not again!" exclaimed Usagi as her friends around her began to fall asleep "He's coming" muttered the master from behind her as his eyes began to get weary and he was semi asleep. The only one who was fully awake was Usagi, this happened every time a particular S-Class Wizard came to the guild for a job.

The doors of the guild opened and in came a man wearing rather concealing clothes for his body and a mask for his face so that all anyone looking at him could see was his eyes and a bit of his blue hair poking out from beneath the mask. "Mystogan" stated Usagi as she watched the illusive S-Class Wizard waltz through the guild hall and pick up a job from the request board "Wait!" shouted Usagi as Mystogan began to walk out of the hall after taking his job "Why am I always the only one who remains awake when you come here?" asked Usagi, but Mystogan simply stared at her.

"Make sure you lift the spell before you leave" yawned the half asleep master. Mystogan resumed his departure, ignoring Usagi and counting down from five as he left the room. As he completely disappeared from sight the sleeping spell was lifted from the other guild members and one by one they all regained consciousness and got back up.

They each started complaining about how Mystogan was a giant jerk for casting a sleeping spell on them every time he came to the guild. Usagi re took her seat next to Lucy "Who's the Mystogan guy?" groaned Lucy as she tried to shake off the sleepy feeling.

"Well he is one of the most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail, I wouldn't say the most powerful though, I mean there is that one guy" explained Usagi.

"Yeah and for some reason he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like" added Gray "in fact I don't think anyone here has ever gotten a good look at his face except for the master of course."

"Well that's not entirely true" echoed a voice from above them. Usagi and the others looked up to see Laxus staring down at them with a large smirk on his face.

"And here is another one of our elite" said Gray.

"He's not that strong" pouted Usagi.

"Wow two of Fairy Tail's elite in one day, I'm assuming that's rare" gawked Lucy in awe.

"Yeah don't get too excited" warned Usagi "Laxus isn't someone you really want to associate with" Lucy gulped in freight at Usagi's warning.

Natsu quickly shot up and started yelling at Laxus "Let's go Laxus, fight me right now!" he demanded, but Laxus smirked.

"Yeah okay pal, if you can't even win against Scarlet you got no chance against me!" barked Laxus.

"What exactly are you implying? Do you want to fight!?" exclaimed Erza as she glared at Laxus with viciousness in her eyes.

"It's okay Erza c-calm down!" assured Gray.

Laxus continued on with his antagonising of the guild members "I'm saying that I'm the strongest, none of you can even contest me!" he laughed.

"Aren't you forgetting about Gildarts!" exclaimed Usagi, Laxus' confident expression faltered slightly at the mention of Gildarts, but it was quickly restored "I bet if he were here he'd be putting your proclamation to the test!"

"Shut it dumpling head!" barked Laxus.

"Excuse me!?" flared Usagi "This style takes hours to perfect!" she shrieked.

"Why don't you come down here and prove your strength!?" challenged Natsu, overlooking Usagi's insulted fury.

"You come to me brat!" exclaimed Laxus and Natsu quickly pounced at the lightning wizard only to be grabbed by Makarov's giant palm and thrown back to the ground "Natsu you are not allowed on the second floor!" warned Makarov, Natsu simply groaned in response.

"The strongest wizard in the guild isn't an old guy, some red-head or hooded weirdo it's me!" barked Laxus and he strode off to take a seat on one of the chairs on the exclusive second floor.

"Arrogant bastard!" scoffed Usagi as she took a seat near Lucy and Gray, her face fuming red with rage "My hair does not look like a pair of dumplings!"

"Um if you don't mind me asking, what's the deal with the second floor?" asked Lucy, trying desperately to change the subject in an attempt to calm her friend down.

"That's the area reserved for the S-Class wizards of the guild, there are quests up there that make the ones down here look like child's play" explained Gray, Usagi was still fuming "Only 5 wizards in our guild are allowed up there and that includes Erza, Laxus and Mystogan and although the jobs are extremely dangerous the rewards make them that much more appealing!" added Gray. Lucy just laughed about how she was nowhere near ready for a job like that and they continued conversing while Usagi continued to pout for a little while longer.

* * *

_The next day..._

Mirajane ran frantically down from the second floor of the guild hall to the main floor, a look of fear on her face as she exclaimed "Master one of the jobs from the S-Class request board has gone missing!"

The master instantly spat out his coffee and it landed all over Jet and Droy who quickly moved to a less messy area. Usagi, Gray and the others were now all paying close attention as Mirajane explained clearly to the shocked Master that someone had stolen one of the requests, Usagi instantly noticed that Natsu, Lucy and Happy had been missing from the guild hall all day.

"Who are the idiots that made off with the quest!?" demanded Makarov.

"I think I know" echoed the smug voice of Laxus as he sat on a chair that gave him view of all the other wizards down below "I saw a little blue cat fly up here yesterday and snatch the job off the request board" said Laxus.

"Happy!" exclaimed Usagi, the voices of the other guild members could be heard assuming that the cat had stolen the job for Natsu and Lucy, but Usagi couldn't fathom why Lucy wanted to go on an S-Class quest after being so frightened of the idea the previous day.

"A stunt like that would get someone kicked out of the guild aye gramps?" taunted Laxus, Usagi frowned at him "Why didn't you stop him!?" demanded Usagi.

"Lighten up dumpling head, how was I supposed to know that a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper was Happy stealing an S-Class quest." Usagi began flailing her arms at him in rage at the insult, but Laxus ignored her. Mirajane had now walked back up to the second floor and was glaring at Laxus with a deadly gaze "You haven't given me that look in a while. Although I'd say it suits you better than that smiling freak show that you constantly have on."

"What quest was it?" asked Makarov, interrupting the argument.

"For lifting the curse on Galuna Island" replied Mirajane, trying to compose herself after being riled up with sheer rage.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Makarov "Laxus go and fetch them immediately!" ordered Makarov, but Laxus raised his hand in rebuttal "I have better things to do than go after stray fairies" he smirked.

Makarov glared at him "I don't care how you feel about Natsu, the fact is that you're the only one strong enough to bring him back here by force if necessary!" exclaimed Makarov.

"I'm sorry Gramps but I'd have to argue with you on that one" stated Usagi, Gray quickly got up next to her and said "I'm with her on this one, we'd be able to bring them back here no problem" he added.

"See you've got the stripper and dumpling head to go run your errand for you, why would I want to go and do something like that" sneered Laxus. Usagi was about to yell at him again but saved her breath, she had a mission now and she needed to act fast "Where would they have gone?" she asked.

"Well if they have to catch a boat to get to the island the safest place to bet would be Hargeon port" suggested Mirajane and with that Gray and Usagi took off without hesitation. Makarov was left with nothing but fear and panic as he glared at his defiant grandson Laxus, he needed to do something about him soon.

Gray and Usagi made their way swiftly to the port in Hargeon town, there they quickly found Natsu, Lucy and Happy who were stomping around in frustration at the fact that they hadn't been able to find someone who was willing to take them to Galuna Island. "Found you!" exclaimed Gray as he snuck up behind them.

"What we got found out already!?" whined Natsu.

"If you come back now you can avoid getting kicked out of the guild!" warned Gray.

"Kicked out?" asked Lucy in freight. While Gray and Natsu were busy butting heads Usagi took the opportunity to transform into Sailor Moon and she quickly threw her magically imbued tiara at Gray and knocked him out cold before it came back to her and she reverted to her normal clothes.

"What the...Usagi why did you just do that?" asked Natsu.

"Because I wanted to come on the S-Class Quest too, you're not the only one who wants to test and prove their power you know. Besides why didn't you ask me to come along in the first place!?" explained Usagi.

"Well we thought you'd tell the master" said Happy.

"What just because I'm his granddaughter you thought I'd do that?" asked Usagi and Natsu and Happy simply nodded "Well guess what I'm coming with you and I'm not telling Gramps."

"Woo with Usagi on our team that makes three and a half wizards on our team!" exclaimed Natsu and he released a roar of fire in celebration.

"In case you forgot we don't have anyone willing to take us to the island" interjected Lucy.

"Well we'll just have to swim" beamed Natsu.

"Yeah right!" exclaimed Usagi and Lucy in unison.

The man on the boat next to them cleared his throat and asked "Excuse me, did you say you were wizards...does that mean you're here to lift the curse on the island?" Natsu nodded happily "Well then jump on I'll take you there!" Lucy and Usagi high fived each other and Natsu just groaned as he wearily took a seat on the boat with Happy, his motion sickness already starting to kick in.

Usagi was about to board the boat when she saw that Gray was lying on the floor still unconscious she thought for a moment before she raced over to him and removed his clothes tossing them onto the boat and then she tied up his naked form before tossing him onto the boat rather forcefully "What are you doing?" asked Natsu.

"Well we can't leave him here he'll just go back to the guild and tell Gramps and then they'll send Erza and we're all screwed!" exclaimed Usagi.

"That's a good point" replied Natsu.

"Any reason why you had to take off all his clothes?" asked Lucy but Usagi simply shrugged as she took a seat on the boat and the man cast off instantly without hesitation.

* * *

_Meanwhile on a distant island..._

A young woman was kneeling before a great flame examining it thoroughly, by her side were two crows that also seemed to watch as the girl examined the fire. A man approached her from behind "Have you sensed something Rei?" he asked.

"I sense a powerful group of enemies coming towards us, one of which may be familiar to you. But there is another, someone whose power we can harness to achieve our aims faster" said Rei as she continued to look into the burning abyss within the fire.

"I see and how exactly do you intend to harness this power?" he asked.

"She wields the power of the Red Mars Crystal, do not be doubtful Cold Emperor, said another voice as a man with strange hair and a weird mask entered the area.

"Where have you been Zalty?" asked the Cold Emperor.

"Gathering people to perform the ceremony with us" replied Zalty.

Rei got up and the fire disappeared "I cannot sense anything coming from you Zalty, but the Cold Emperor trusts you so I will for now" she warned. Zalty bowed before the two people before him "Why would I anger one who wields a legendary crystal?" asked Zalty, a concealed malignant smirk spread across his face as he asked the question.

* * *

**A/N: **And so the S-Class Quest begins! I hope you guys are enjoying reading this and like the way the story is going. Please leave a review I'd love to hear from readers.


	7. The S-Class Quest Begins!

**Written by Juicy Phoenician and betaed by Dr. Fabulous and Comfy Cushion. **

* * *

The group had been travelling the ocean to get to Galuna Island for the vast part of the day. Natsu had been hanging over the side of the boat trying to keep himself composed since the boat began rocking. As the sun set and the night sky came out the group had gotten closer to their destination and it was around the same time that Gray regained consciousness and began freaking out "Why the heck am I tied up like this? And why are my clothes off?" he exclaimed as he struggled to break his bindings.

"You walk around the guild hall naked all the time but this you have a problem with?" teased Usagi.

Gray stared at Usagi blankly for a moment before he began his yelling once again "You're the one who attacked me! I remember you hit me from behind when I was scolding Natsu! You promised the Master that we'd bring these two back not join along with them, what were you thinking!?"

Usagi simply looked up into the sky as she thought of the best way to explain her feelings about this situation to Gray. See she had always felt that she had been overshadowed as a descendant from the Dreyar family, all of them were great wizards in their own right; her grandfather was one of the 10 wizard Saints, her parents were S-Class and Laxus is currently one of the strongest members of the guild and even the black sheep Ivan held some mysterious power. Yet Usagi felt that she was very weak and severely overshadowed by Makarov and Laxus. Then there was the fact that her powers and potential were being contained by seals within her crystal and no matter how much she begged her grandfather the seals were to remain in place until he deemed she was ready.

"Hey Usagi I asked you a question!" barked Gray as he interrupted Usagi's thoughts.

Usagi looked at him and said with a very sincere expression on her face "I need to become stronger; I need to prove that I am more capable then what I look like!"

"That's crazy you've already been acknowledged as one of our stronger members why else would Erza have asked you to come along in the Eisenwald mission!" exclaimed Gray.

Usagi was about to respond to Gray when the voice of the captain sounded over to them "Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I thought I'd let you know that we're almost at the island" he informed.

"Hey buddy why did you even agree to take these guys with you, they're not cleared for this kind of mission!" exclaimed Gray.

"My name is Bobo and I was once a resident of this island" he began with a sad expression on his face, the others all looked at him curiously (save for Natsu who was still hauling himself over the side of the boat) "However a series of unfortunate circumstances caused me to flee the cursed island and as such the same disasters will befall you if you do not take caution. Such is the fate of those who set foot on the island." Gray, Lucy, Usagi and Happy exchanged a series of expressions mixed with freight and curiosity.

"To answer your question I brought you all here because you said you were here to lift the curse and that's all I really need. But now I ask you, do you really think you can lift it?" upon saying this, Bobo lifted up his cloak and revealed his left arm which was horribly mutated and disfigured.

"Your arm!" exclaimed Lucy.

"You don't mean that's the curse?" exclaimed Gray but Bobo simply looked at them with a stern expression before he cast his eyes over to the horizon where an island was, he then pointed to the island and said "There it is, Galuna Island" and the group quickly stared into the distance and examined their destination, the most noticeable aspect of the island was that the very top of it was glowing immensely.

As they continued to examine the island the wave currents began to pick up in speed and force and the boat began to rock even more violently causing Natsu to grumble even more. "Hey uh mister what's going on?" asked Lucy but as they turned back around they instantly noticed that Bobo had disappeared. The waves and currents were now increasingly rapidly by the second. "Where'd he go!?" exclaimed Lucy.

"I think that's the least of our problems!" shouted Gray as he started at the giant tidal wave that had formed behind them. Lucy and Usagi began to scream in unison "Quick grab a hold of something!" ordered Gray and the two of them held onto the sides of the boat.

"Happy do you think you can grab onto the boat and fly off?" asked Lucy.

"I'm not strong enough!" he wailed. Natsu was still grumbling, barely managing to hold onto the boat as the giant tidal wave came crashing down upon them with immense force and pressure, engulfing the small boat.

* * *

Usagi awoke abruptly on a hard uncomfortable sandy shore; the intensity of the sunlight had woken her from her brief unconsciousness. It seemed that by some stroke of luck she and the others had washed up on the island after their boat was capsized by the tidal wave. Gray had managed to untie himself and find his clothes while Natsu and Happy jumped around wanting to explore the island. Lucy was currently reading the paper with the job request on it which had also somehow managed to avoid being obliterated in the water.

As Usagi got up she walked over to Lucy to see if she had figured out anything about the quest "Have you figured out where we have to go?" asked Usagi as she began to clean the sand out of her clothing.

"Yeah well it looks like there's only one village on this whole island so that makes it easy considering the village chief is the one who sent out the request" explained Lucy as she oddly watched Usagi try and get all the sand out of her hair.

"Well that's good let's go find him them" suggested Usagi and Lucy nodded but as they were about to walk off a large wall of ice appeared in front of them and they quickly turned around to see that their path was blocked by Gray.

"Not so fast" stated the ice wizard as he maintained his ice blockade, Natsu could be heard banging from the other side of the wall shouting abuse at Gray for blocking him. Happy had flown over the wall alone, a poorly concealed smirk on his face.

"Come on Gray we're here now we may as well continue the quest and it's not like you have a way to take us back to the guild!" exclaimed Usagi.

Gray smiled slightly "You're right but don't worry I'm coming with you!"

Usagi and Lucy exchanged confused glances "There's no way I'm gonna let you guys make S-Class before I do and if we pull this off we'll be legends no way can Gramps stay mad at us for that long!" added Gray.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" exclaimed Usagi. Gray and Lucy smiled in agreement before shouting in excitement. Gray then dropped his ice wall and an enraged Natsu quickly lunged at Gray punching him square in the face "What was that for you jerk!" exclaimed Gray.

"You were trying to keep me out of this quest with that lame wall well it's not going to work Gray besides it's too late to turn back now!" exclaimed Natsu with a wicked smirk.

"We just went through this, Gray is coming along with us now" explained Lucy trying to ease the fire wizard.

"Like hell I'm letting this pervert steal my chance at S-Class!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Who are you calling a pervert?" barked Gray as he and Natsu glared at each other.

"Come on guys we're all friends here" laughed Lucy as she attempted to ease the tension, but Gray and Natsu continued to stare each other down.

"Hey is that Erza?" asked Usagi and Gray and Natsu instantly grabbed onto each other in a seemingly friendly embrace, their bodies dripping almost instantly with the sweat of fear "That was easy, now let's go we don't have time for this crap!" exclaimed Usagi. Gray and Natsu now calmed themselves after the initial scare and the group headed off to find the village under Lucy's guidance.

Seeing as how there was only one small village on the entirety of the large island it took the group almost the entire day to find the place. When they finally arrived at a large wooden gate that had the words _"Keep Out" _on it, they assumed that they had found the village. By now it was practically nightfall but the moon had been concealed by the clouds making it difficult to see clearly.

"Well I guess this is the place" stated Gray as they closed in on the supposed entrance into the village.

"HELLO IS ANYONE HOME? WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU!" shouted Lucy rather loudly so that her voice echoed through the gate, but she was responded to with pure silence.

"We could just break the door down" suggested Natsu, blazing up one of his fists as he did so. Usagi smacked him over the back of the head for suggesting such a thing.

The group continued to sit there in silence trying to figure out what to do next, but their problem was quickly resolved when one of the villagers peered over the barracks and shouted out "Who goes there?"

"Hey there, we're wizards from Fairy Tail responding to your request!" exclaimed Lucy, but the guard didn't seem too pleased with them.

"We didn't receive a notice that anyone had accepted the job request!" he barked.

"Oh...it must have gotten lost in the mail" said Gray confidently.

"Well then show us your guild emblems so that we know it's really you!" he ordered. The group of wizards all exchanged a set of glances before each of them revealed their individual guild mark to the guard. Natsu turned to his side slightly revealing his guild mark on his right shoulder while Happy turned around to show his guild mark on his back. Lucy raised her hand into the air proudly showing the guild mark on the back of her hand while Gray lifted up his shirt to reveal his guild mark on his right pectoral. Usagi leaned back slightly highlighting the guild mark on her leg.

After they revealed their guild mark, the gates to the village opened almost instantaneously. As they entered the village they noticed that everyone was concealed from head to toe with robes and hoods, they could only see fragments of their eyes through the hoods. A short figure then approached them, he was carrying a wooden stick with a stone crescent moon on top of it "I am Moka the village chief" he said as he introduced himself "I welcome you to my village but pleasantries aside there's something you need to see" and with that he nodded to the other villagers who all began to take off their concealing over garments to reveal that each and everyone had a disfigurement or mutation of some sort on their body, similar to that of the boat driver who disappeared on them while bringing them to the island.

"What happened to all of you?" asked Usagi as she examined all of the sad looks on all the villager's faces, some of the children were crying furiously as their mothers attempted to comfort them.

"All of us, every single one us has suffered horrible disfigurement because of this curse. Men, women, children and even animals, none of us have been spared from this wretched curse!" explained Moka.

"Pardon me for saying this sir but how do you know it's a curse, it could be some infectious disease" suggested Gray.

Moka just stared at him "We've consulted many doctors young man but they've all said the same thing which is that not such disease exists" explained Moka. He then went on to explain that this curse began to manifest at around the same time that the moon fell under an evil spell. Several years ago its radiant white light changed and an ominous purple glow was cast over the island, and since then this had happened to the villagers whenever the moon would light up the sky. Just then a feint purple glow appeared that began to get brighter with each passing second "Please stand back the change is about to begin!" warned Moka.

Usagi and the others were not really sure what he was talking about but they soon found out when every person in the village began to scream in agony as their bodies began to writhe and contort changing their entire form into that of a demon, now it wasn't just a part of their body that had mutated; but their whole form in its entirety had taken on this mutation.

"I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you" said Moka sadly.

"It's okay we're just a little shocked is all" assured Gray.

"You poor people" stated Lucy as she looked on at all the depressed faces of the villagers.

"You guys look so...so...so cool!" exclaimed Natsu and everyone began to look at him with weird expressions of confusion "I'm so jealous!" As he said this the villagers could be heard whispering about how no one had ever regarded them in such a strange manner.

"Natsu don't be insensitive they're suffering and don't want to be like this forever!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Get a grip man" added Gray.

"Oh I'm sorry" apologised Natsu.

"Um guys" said Usagi "could you turn around a minute" she asked and Gray, Natsu and Lucy turned around to face her and quickly began screaming as they saw that all of her skin had changed into a shade of purple. The three of them began screaming at the sight of their now purple friend.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Gray as he calmed down.

"Well let's see the moon came out and then my skin morphed...but that's not all" replied Usagi.

"What else could there be?" asked Gray.

"Just look" said Usagi and she quickly opened up the locket on her chest that held her crystal and released a violent purple light which she quickly quelled by shutting the locket "Whatever this curse is I would say it's definitely linked to the Moon and we need to fix it fast before I turn into a demon!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Well that brings me to my next point" interrupted Moka, and the group once again turned their attention onto him "We normally return to our human forms once the sun comes out...but there are some of us who can never return to what they once were because they've lost their minds and we've had no choice but to put them to death."

"But they might change back someday!" exclaimed Natsu.

"If we waited for that to happen then they would have killed us all, believe me it's not easy for any of us. I should know, I was forced to kill my own son" cried Moka as he stared at a picture in his hand, it was a photo of Bobo, the guy who had brought them to the island. Lucy was about to blurt out something but was stopped by Gray who suggested that Bobo was probably a ghost hence why he disappeared.

"Wait I'm not gonna go crazy and kill people am I!?" exclaimed Usagi.

"Not if the curse is lifted quickly, if that happens I'm sure you'll return to normal" replied Moka.

"So how do we lift this curse and save everyone?" asked Natsu.

"There is only one way to end this curse" said Moka as he looked up into the sky and pointed at the purple Moon "The Moon, it must be wiped from the sky!" he exclaimed, a shocked expression forming on everyone's face as the magnitude of this mission.

* * *

The group was quickly taken to a nearby hut where they were permitted to stay for the duration that they were on the island. While they were in the room they had to think thoroughly about the mission and whether or not it was actually achievable. Happy was staring out the window admiring the eerie looking moon "The moon looks so creepy" he stated.

"Would you hurry up and close the window!" exclaimed Lucy "we've got to stay out of the moonlight otherwise we'll all end up looking like Usagi!"

"You don't have to say it like that!" wailed Usagi as she looked at herself in a nearby mirror "I look like a human plum, how long until we fix this stupid curse!?"

"Well I don't know if it's even possible for us to complete this quest, I mean it's a bit too extreme to destroy the moon" stated Gray.

"I wonder how many blows it would take?" questioned Natsu.

"No way, under any circumstances are we destroying the moon!" exclaimed Usagi "it's completely irrational and unjustified!"

"But if we don't then it will make Fairy Tail look bad" warned Natsu.

"How are you even going to get there?" asked Usagi.

"With Happy" beamed Natsu.

"I don't think so" replied Happy.

"Okay look we can't destroy the moon, but maybe if we sleep on it then tomorrow we can go and do some investigating see if we can find out what's really going on here" suggested Lucy.

"Finally a rational suggestion" said Usagi as she began to play with her face, trying to remove the purple. The others all agreed with the idea and one by one they began to crash and fall to sleep on the floor with Natsu and Gray on either side of Lucy. Usagi was about to go and take her spot to sleep next to Gray but she heard a rather odd fluttering sound near the window followed by a bird's cry. She went over to the window and opened up the shutter to see a rather large crow staring at her, its eyes baring into her own, she attempted to get rid of the creature but it wasn't intimidated by any of her physical attempts so she opened up her locket and released the violent purple light and the bird almost instantly fled. She then took her spot on her sleeping area and began to doze off.

* * *

At the peak of the temple in Galuna Island the fire priestess Rei looked onwards as one of her twin crows returned to her. The bird landed on a nearby perch as its master approached it "Did you find what we were looking for Deimos?" she asked and the bird cawed in response "Well done" she said as she placed something in the bird's mouth for it to eat as a treat.

"What has your bird found for us Rei?" asked the Cold Emperor as he approached his ally.

"It seems that the villagers have enlisted wizards to help them break the curse that's been placed upon them. Among these wizards is a girl with powers similar to mine, it seems that she has the ability to harness the power of the moon" explained Rei as she stroked her crow.

"Well we must attack them immediately, destroy the village and bring the girl to me!" ordered the Cold Emperor but Rei simply raised her hand in a stopping signal and she quickly ignited a nearby hearth and she knelt before it.

"They'll come to us and I believe you would be very interested when they do so perhaps leave them for now and when the time is right we will strike" said Rei as she continued to read the searing flames of the hearth.

"Very well but my patience is running thin, we need to unearth Deliora soon, I've been waiting too long!" exclaimed the Cold Emperor.

"Soon we will all have what we want but make sure that when they come that you prioritise the girl over the others, despite who they may be" warned Rei.

"Believe me nothing will send me amiss from my aims" assured the Cold Emperor and with that Rei released the fire and the two of them left that area of the temple and towards a purple glow in the distance.

* * *

_A dim glow shined throughout the darkened forest as the figure of a woman accompanied by a few others walked through the marsh "The Island of the Moon, the one place where humans can be transported to the Moon. How I've waited for this!" exclaimed the voice as she continued to walk through the area._

_She arrived at a rather magnificently structured temple adorned with carvings of crescent moons and paved in a rather unique material. As the woman and her accomplices walked in they were greeted with a magnificent depiction of a beautiful woman adorned in a magnanimous white gown, her hair was tied into two buns that released a set of beautiful pigtails "Princess Serenity soon you and your wretched mother shall be cast into oblivion!" vowed the woman._

_Suddenly all the candles and torches in the room were ignited in a bright fury as two twin crows descended from above; followed by a powerful red glow as the voice of a young woman echoed "Who dares to violate this sacred shrine!?" _

Usagi woke up with a gasp everyone else was still asleep but the sun had just begun to rise. Usagi noticed that her skin had returned to her normal complexion, she quickly opened her locket and its ordinary white glow emitted as opposed to the violent purple one from the previous night. Usagi decided to get up and began to prepare herself for the mission ahead, it hadn't been too trying so far (at least for an S-Class Quest) but she sensed that it was going to only get harder from here on out.

Eventually the others rose from their slumber, they decided it would be best to get up early in the morning since they weren't really familiar with the island so they needed the most amount of time possible to search the island for answers regarding this cursed moon situation. They proceeded to make their way around the island, mostly it just seemed like a normal island however it was eerily quiet for such a large and cultivated environment. Lucy had even summoned one of her spirits, Horologium the Clock Constellation, for her to travel around in; apparently she was quite scared.

As they made their way through the island they each had a say about the best way to deal with the curse, since blowing up the moon would cause a significant amount of issues for the rest of humanity not to mention the fact that it was virtually impossible for them to blow up the moon at all. The further they got into the forest they heard a series of large thuds that followed their footsteps, followed by a dark shadow which was cast over them. The group turned around to see what the cause of this was and they were greeted with the sight of an oversized, ridiculously dressed green rat who glared at them menacingly as it laughed at the wizards. "Hurry up and beat it up you guys! The lady demands impatiently" informed the celestial spirit Horologium.

As the rat released a rather odd sandy attack, Gray projected an ice shield in front of all of them, but the attack simply went around the blockade and the area was filled with a pungent scent. "That's not gonna work Gray!" exclaimed Natsu as he covered his mouth and began coughing from the scent.

"Gee thanks I didn't notice!" snapped Gray. Usagi quickly released her crystal's power and transformed into Sailor Moon in response to the attack. Lucy's spirit had now disappeared and she fell onto the ground with a large thud. Just as this happened, the dust cleared out of the area and the giant rat bared down on them with its giant fangs, but Usagi quickly released a crescent moon strike from her moon wand, which she had brought out to quickly strike the rat. As the attack hit its teeth the rat quickly pulled back from its attack and began shrieking in agony from, Usagi's attack had cut right through both of her front teeth, severing them in half. The rat now had a rather angry glint in its eyes and it crouched on all fours. "Uh guys" stuttered Lucy as the rat prepared to charge at them.

"Run!" exclaimed Gray and the five of them quickly began running as fast as they could to avoid being trampled by the enraged rat. As they ran Gray turned around and released a blast of ice energy from his hands, slamming on the ground shouting "Ice Make Floor!" and with that the ground began to turn into ice and the rat easily slipped and knocked itself out.

Lucy looked over into the nearby distance and saw a small building "Hey guys look over there we can go hide while we still have a chance too!" she suggested. Gray and Natsu ignored her and began to repeatedly kick the unconscious rat in the head shouting "We should kick its ass while we have the chance!"

"Come on guys we need to get out here now!" shouted Usagi but still the two testosterone fuelled wizards didn't listen "Erza's probably on her way right now so if we don't finish this quest soon we're all in for it!" Gray and Natsu quickly stopped beating up the defenceless rat and ran towards the nearby building that Lucy had pointed out earlier. Lucy, Usagi and Happy followed after them at a steady pace "Do you really think Erza is on her way to get us?" asked Lucy.

"I don't doubt it for a second" replied Usagi, not even attempting to sugar coat the horrifying truth of the situation.

Lucy squealed slightly at Usagi's response, she was about to question Erza's actions further but then she decided that she'd rather not know any more about what kind of punishment will await them when Titania gets her hands on them and so the two of them proceeded to head into the building that Gray and Natsu had ran into.

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

"Excuse me could you please assemble a small crew and ship to escort me to Galuna Island?" asked the scarlet haired warrior as she attempted to gain passage to the Island where her fellow guild members had travelled to prior to violating the rules of the guild.

"Yeah right lady like that's gonna happen" laughed the sailor and Erza bared down on him with a fierce glare before she head butted him without relent, his unconscious body dropped into the harbour.

"How am I going to get there now?" questioned Erza as she overlooked the hoard of injured and unconscious sailors who had refused to take her to the island. She then looked out into the distance to see a ship sailing somewhere on its merry way "Well I suppose there isn't much choice is there?" said Erza and she requipped into her Black Wing Armour and flew off towards the ship in the distance.

* * *

They entered the building to find that they had found their way into a temple of sorts, all over the walls there were carvings and depictions of moons. However, the building was also very old and a lot of the walls were crumbling. "What is this place?" asked Natsu as the group walked through the mysterious rooms of the ruins.

"Based on all the moon depictions I think it's safe to say that this place is or was some type of moon temple" suggested Usagi.

"Well it makes sense, Galuna was once called the island of the moon" informed Gray.

"Hey guys come have a look at this!" exclaimed Lucy who had wandered off a bit to examine the temple more thoroughly. The others quickly ran over to her to see that she was staring at a carved depiction of a woman "Usagi she looks a lot like you" stated Lucy in awe. Usagi examined the depiction, it was rather old so the finer details of the depiction had been lost to time but still it was quite a piece of work. The woman wore a rather large dress that seemed to spread around her whole body and her hair was tied in a very similar style to Usagi's but her eyes were shut as if to show that she was to be respected or worshipped, that no mere mortal could dare look upon her gaze.

"Yeah she does except she looks a bit more like a fully grown up version of Usagi" added Gray.

"I don't know guys I don't think she looks anything like her" said Natsu and everyone cast him and odd look.

"Serenity" mumbled Usagi and the others all looked at her "It could be the white mage Serenity" suggested Usagi and the others seemed to think that it was a good possibility "now we should probably get back to the mission."

"But wait it still doesn't explain why she looks like you" stated Lucy and Usagi simply shrugged stating that she had no idea why she looked like the woman on the depiction. At that moment, the ground beneath them began to tremble "What was that?" asked Lucy but there was no time for anyone to respond as the ground quickly cracked and the floor collapsed causing the group of wizards to plummet to the cavernous deeps of the temple, screaming wildly as they did so.

They landed on a painful rock hard ground; somehow they had all managed to avoid sustaining any major injuries, just a few cuts and bruises. They looked up to see how far they had fallen and it seemed it was a rather long drop "Happy do you think you can fly us all out of here?" asked Lucy.

"No...Sorry" apologised Happy.

"I wonder why the ground suddenly collapsed like that" wondered Usagi as she stared up at the hole in the roof of the cavern.

"It was probably Lucy's giant butt!" exclaimed Happy.

"I do not have a giant butt!" barked Lucy, but Happy simply burst out into a fit of laughter. Lucy decided to lunge at the cat but he quickly dodged her and so she began chasing him around the cavern while the others figured out what to do next.

"So what exactly should we do now, considering that we're pretty much lost down here?" asked Usagi.

"Well judging by the distance of our drop I'd say we're somewhere underneath the temple. Our best bet is to walk around as a group so that none of us get lost and hopefully find a way out here" suggested Gray.

Natsu's eyes instantly lit up "Cool it's a secret cave let's run around and do some exploring!" he exclaimed as he blissfully ran into a nearby tunnel, flapping his arms around like an ecstatic child as he did so.

"Will you stop running around like a deluded idiot!" barked Gray but Natsu had already fled through the tunnel.

"Guess we have no choice but to follow him" stated Usagi, Gray simply nodded "Come on you two let's get moving!" called Usagi to Lucy and Happy. Happy quickly flew over to Usagi and landed on her back cowering from the wrath of Lucy as her rage enflamed eyes consumed him.

"You watch yourself cat!" exclaimed Lucy as she stormed off into the tunnel that Natsu ran through, Gray following shortly after at a steady pace.

Usagi was about to follow after her friends but she felt something strange on the top of her head "Happy what are you doing?" asked Usagi.

"These are the worst smelling dumplings ever Usagi" laughed Happy and Usagi swiftly pulled him off of her head and brutally kicked him through the tunnel which was quickly followed with Lucy shrieking because she had been struck down by a launched Happy. Usagi scowled to herself and walked through the tunnel to rejoin her friends, muttering something about how Laxus was beginning to set a trend.

As the group walked through the tunnel, an icy mist began to appear along the ground that only intensified as they walked onward, causing the area to become much more cold. The more they traversed through, the more unsettling their surroundings became.

They eventually came to a clearing that revealed a rather large open space where Natsu had stopped dead in his tracks, staring intently at something in the distance "Hey guys" he called "What's that?" As the others walked into the clearing to see what Natsu was talking about they all gasped in shock at what they saw. Placed before them in a rather large ditch was an enormous chunk of ice and sealed within the ice was a massive, dark blue, humanoid demon with incredibly menacing build and a rather fearsome face.

They all stared at it in wide eyed horror "That's impossible!" exclaimed Gray, his face beginning to slightly drip with sweat "That's...That's Deliora!" he shouted in disbelief "that's impossible...what the hell is it doing here on Galuna Island!?"

Gray was now shaking nervously it was like he couldn't even bare the sight of the demon. Lucy managed to calm him down and asked him what he knew about the creature but all Gray could say was its name and that it was linked with the essence of destruction before he quickly returned to his previous state.

Before they could console him again the sound of footsteps approaching them could be heard and the group quickly concealed themselves behind a nearby set of rocks. The Fairy Tail wizards watched carefully as two men entered the clearing claiming that they heard "the voices" coming from this area. One of them was rather short in stature and he had wild blue hair and intense eyebrows, the other was considerably taller and while he seemed to be human, his face was rather dog-like and he was equipped with claws and pointed ears on top of his head.

The shorter one jeered the taller one suggesting that his animal appearance was a result of exposure to something called "Moon Drip." They were then joined by another person, this time it was a girl with ridiculously curly red pigtails and a rather sad expression on her face, apparently her pet guardian (rat) had been injured "Who cares about some stupid rat Sherry we've got bigger problems!?" exclaimed the dog-like man.

"She's not a rat Tobi, she is a fearsome warrior prowling the forest to protect us she is...love!" exclaimed Sherry, her eyes lighting up as she said the word 'love.'

"Tobi is right Sherry; the intruders seemed to have made their way in here and if what Rei said was true then we need to find them immediately for the Cold Emperor's sake" interrupted the blue-haired midget.

Sherry thought for a moment "If they've seen Deliora then we cannot allow them to live, we will give them a gift of eternal sleep...eternal _love_" she beamed again. Just then the sound of scattering rocks could be heard in the distance and the group of enemies quickly ran off to investigate the sound, assuming it was the intruders.

"Good job Happy" said Natsu as the cat flew back to them after creating the diversion to get rid of the weird enemies that were apparently searching for them.

"Aye sir!" exclaimed Happy as he high fived the dragon slayer.

"Those guys were just a bunch of weirdos" stated Usagi as she got out from behind the rock.

"They said something about moon drip; do you think that's the curse?" asked Lucy as she too got up from the uncomfortable spot behind the rock.

"Well not exactly" stated Usagi and the others interests were piqued "I'm not exactly sure what it has to do with the curse but a moon drip ritual is used for dispelling. The ritual concentrates an incredibly intense amount of moonlight which can dispel most types of magic and I'm assuming that whoever these people are want to do that to melt the ice on this...demon"

"BUT WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO DO THAT!?" exclaimed Gray as he broke out of his earlier trance and headed over to them. This sudden outburst on Gray's part startled Usagi and Lucy "This demon once roamed the Northern Continent, the place I came from, countless people lost their lives because of it. My Master who taught me ice maker magic, Ul, sacrificed everything to seal it away so why would anybody assume they have the right to unseal it!" Gray's hands were now overflowing with ice magic.

"Gray try to calm down" urged Usagi.

The energy emitting from Gray's hands only intensified "I don't know if this has anything to do with the curse on the island but if this Cold Emperor thinks he can tarnish my master's legacy then I'm gonna make him pay!" promised Gray.

"Gray what makes you think that thing is still alive in there?" asked Lucy.

"The spell that was used didn't kill the demon it only stopped it from ever being able to hurt anyone again" explained Gray.

Natsu quickly ran up to the large chunk of ice and began swinging his arm around "Let me have a round with it I ain't scared of some stinking demon!" he exclaimed. Gray instantly punched Natsu and sent him flying back from the demon.

"Stay away from that thing, I don't want your flames anywhere near it!" he exclaimed.

"Gray come on that's really unnecessary!" exclaimed Usagi.

Gray didn't turn to look at her all he did was look down and mumble "You should keep away from it too; I don't know what your magic is capable of doing to this." Usagi looked hurt but she did as he asked and took a few steps back from the demon, trying to ease Gray's angst.

Lucy had quickly run over to help Natsu get up, Gray had dealt him quite the blow "Are you okay?" she asked as she offered her hand to him to help him up.

"Yeah I'm fine you don't need to help me" replied Natsu.

"I want too" said Lucy, blushing slightly and Natsu took her hand and let her help him up and he quickly dusted himself off.

Happy watched from afar "They llllllliiiiiiiiikeeeee each other" he exclaimed, rolling his tongue as he did so. Lucy and Natsu ignored the cat and headed back to Gray and Usagi.

"Jeez man that's so uncool, if fire magic would work on this thing then they would have used it already!" exclaimed Natsu.

"You're right. The spell that was used on this, the iced shell, is so intense that the most powerful flame spells have no effect on it" explained Gray but Natsu just scowled at him.

"We need to find out what those guys want with this thing and if it does in fact have something to do with the curse" stated Lucy.

"Quick let's go after them!" exclaimed Natsu but just as he was about to run after the weirdos from before Usagi grabbed him and pulled him back "Wait" she instructed "we need to wait until the moon comes out before we can make our move."

"But it's the middle of the afternoon I'll die of boredom before the moon comes out!" exclaimed Natsu before he fell on the floor and began napping.

"Well that was easy" stated Lucy as she hovered over her slumbering friend.

"Aye" agreed Happy.

The rest of them took a seat and began the enduring waiting game for the moon to come out. Lucy sat near Natsu and watched him while he slept; she stared at the carefree wizard and admired how he could live life so easily. When she thought he was about to wake up and look at her she quickly turned away and blushed, but the Salamander was simply adjusting his position before he continued to snooze. Gray had sat down closer to the iced demon and away from everyone else all he could think about was his Master Ul as he remembered his time with her as a child and how she taught him ice maker magic, to Gray she was the closest thing to a parent that he ever had. Usagi was also sitting alone since she had a few things on her mind, the whole island seemed to revolve around the wonders of the moon and it seemed that the island was practically dedicated to the White Mage Serenity, could it be that she and her are one in the same?

As the rest of the day passed on everyone remained in stifled silence with only Lucy and Usagi exchanging a few words every now and again. Eventually Lucy summoned one of her silver key spirits, Lyra of the Harp, and she sang a song in an attempt to ease the tension in the area but while her song was beautiful and touching, it just caused Gray to begin trembling and the girls were sure that they saw him cry a few times; so Lucy just told her to stop singing all together.

A few more hours of complete silence passed until it was disturbed by the violent shaking of the entire cavern as a purple light emitted itself through the rocky sealing, surrounding Deliora as it penetrated the confides of the cavern "It's starting!" exclaimed Gray causing the others to wake up.

Usagi instantly began screaming "Not this again!" she exclaimed as she saw that her skin had once again turned purple "When I get up there I'm going to unleash hell!" she promised as she shook her fist at the purple light.

"Let's go, we have to find out where the light's coming from!" exclaimed Gray and he ran out of the cavern with the others following behind. Coincidentally they found a nearby staircase which they quickly ascended. As they passed each level of the temple they saw the same set of magic circles transporting purple light towards the bottom of the cavern, they were definitely on the right path.

They eventually arrived at the summit of the temple where they saw an intense pillar of purple light beaming downward in the distance. It was as if the moon itself was pouring its energy into the island. In the distance there were a bunch of cloaked figures chanting around the pillar, they were the ones who were performing the ritual.

Gray was about to burst in and stop the ritual but Usagi grabbed his shoulder and shook her head at him; he quickly regained his cool and calmed himself down. "I wonder what they're doing?" questioned Lucy "Usagi this is your field of expertise fill us in."

"Well I think a few things have been clarified" she began "first of all the magic on this iced shell isn't exactly unbreakable since the magic of the moon can break any spell therefore it seems that they're trying to resurrect Deliora" explained Usagi as she continued to watch the ritual.

"Idiots!" exclaimed Gray as he got up to attempt to stop them again.

"Wait!" exclaimed Usagi "There's something else. It's just a guess but I think that this is what's causing the islander's to believe they are cursed, it's side effects from over exposure to the moon drip" explained Usagi.

"Then we have to stop it now!" exclaimed Gray.

"Is it me or is she too hard to take seriously when she looks like a ripe grape?" queried Natsu.

"Bite me dragon breath!" scowled Usagi as she kicked Natsu in the face.

"Hey look someone's coming!" hissed Lucy and the group looked over to see a cloaked man wearing some kind of symbolic helmet approach the crowd gathered around the moon drip. Beside him was a young woman with purple hair wearing a red and white miko robe; she was also wearing a pendant hanging down from a necklace that glowed with a bright red colour. Accompanying these two were the three weird goons from earlier and it seemed that they were informing the two leaders about the 'group of intruders.'

The girl with the purple hair then addressed the three of them "Did you see them?" she asked simply.

"No Rei but they could only be villagers or...the ones you spoke of other than that there's no one else on the island" said Sherry.

"If it's who we're expecting then the revival of Deliora can be completed tonight!" exclaimed the male leader.

"Yes that is true Cold Emperor" stated Rei "but we'll need to flush them out somehow and there are others with her, powerful others" informed Rei.

"Destroy the village!" ordered the Cold Emperor. Sherry, Tobi and Yuka all nodded in compliance while Rei simply cast him a weary glare "It's a shame there has to be bloodshed but still our options are limited."

Natsu, Lucy and Usagi all exchanged glances of shock and rage "The villagers didn't have anything to do with this!" exclaimed Lucy.

"I think we need to get involved now!" added Natsu and Usagi nodded in agreement. Gray however was just staring at the Cold Emperor and the Miko Priestess, his eyes were wide with horror and he was trembling wildly.

"Those t-two they can't-t b-be" he stuttered.

Before anyone had time to console Gray, Natsu had jumped up into the air and began spouting fire from his mouth "I've had enough of this sneaking around shit!" he exclaimed "Hey over there we're the intruders you're after!" he yelled as he released an incredible burst of fire magic.

"Well I guess there's no turning back now" stated Lucy as she pulled out her keys.

"Right let's go" stated Usagi she then looked at Gray "Gray come on snap out of it we need you now!" Gray looked at her and then nodded. The group of wizards all emerged from their hiding places, their guild marks proudly standing out before their enemies.

"Fairy Tail wizards what a bother" stated Rei as she examined them.

"The villagers must have requested help from them" stated Yuka.

"Regardless, eradicate the village. Tobi, Yuka, Sherry go!" exclaimed the Cold Emperor.

"What why!?" exclaimed Lucy "we're the ones you're after!"

"Anyone who stands in my way is my enemy!" he responded coldly.

Upon hearing this, Natsu and Gray were consumed with rage and the two of them ran in and Gray released a blast of ice from his hand smashing it onto the ground causing a wave of ice spikes to spread across the ground but as it was about to hit the group of enemies, a wall of fire quickly rose up and destroyed the ice; it was a barrier of some sorts. When the fire wall dispersed, a series of ice shaped birds came flying out towards them and Natsu quickly used his roar attack to destroy them.

"Rei...Lyon!" exclaimed Gray and Natsu gasped.

"Does he know them?" asked Lucy to Usagi.

"I don't know but I guess we're about to find out" stated Usagi. She then raised her hand over head and cried "Moon Crystal Power!" but instead of the standard radiant white light that normally appeared, a violent purple one shone fiercely throughout the area as she took the form of Sailor Moon "I'm still purple aren't I?" she asked unamused.

"Aye" replied Happy casually.

"Great" she sighed; she then removed her tiara from her forehead and threw the enchanted disc towards the fire barrier. It instantly rose again as the tiara impaled itself upon it, Usagi then placed her two hands together and pressed them forward whispering "dispel" and instantly the tiara charged through the fire barrier and shattered it. Usagi then walked over to Gray and Natsu and stood beside them "Why don't we try to work things out peacefully" she said as she glared at the enemies; she noticed that the fire priestess had been eyeing her the whole time.

"Why are you two trying to revive Deliora!?" demanded Gray as he glared at his former acquaintances.

"It's been quite a while Gray I'm surprised that you would even remember me after all this time" said Rei.

"To think that you were one of the wizards sent here to help the poor villagers, what a funny twist of fate" added Lyon.

"An acquaintance of yours' Cold Emperor, Rei?" queried Yuka.

Lyon just glared at his followers "Never the three of you mind, just go and do as you were ordered, Rei and I can handle these lowly intruders on our own" he ordered. Sherry, Tobi and Yuka jumped off the side of the temple summit as the giant rat from earlier flew up to catch them. The group began to fly off as the rat laughed at them.

Natsu immediately tried to run after them but Rei quickly cried out "Mars Crystal Power" and there was an incredible bright red glow that bathed the area and nearly blinded everyone. As the light faded, Rei's attire had changed as she now wore a sailor suit similar to that of Usagi's save for its colouration of red, white and purple. She then threw what appeared to be a piece of paper, at Natsu and it landed square on his forehead, the piece of paper then began glowing and Natsu instantly dropped to the floor screaming in agony.

"Huh!?" gasped Usagi as she stared at the newly found crystal bearer "You're like me?" she asked.

"I am Sailor Mars of the Red Mars Crystal, let us begin" she said in a threatening manner as she summoned a scorching of flame and blasted it towards Usagi. Usagi responded almost instantly as she swirled her hands around her body, releasing swirls of moon energy that repelled the fire.

"Happy get Lucy out of here and go to the village now!" exclaimed Gray.

"But we can't just leave what about Natsu!?" exclaimed Lucy but Happy quickly latched onto her and took off at max speed. Lyon attempted to stop them with a blast of ice magic, but Gray interrupted him by blasting him with his own ice magic, the two ice wizards glared at each other; neither of them blinking.

"Happy go back right now didn't you see Natsu!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Our mission is to help these villagers" stated Happy, a slight hitch in his throat "Who's going to save them if we've all been frozen or tortured?"

Lucy thought for a moment "I'm sorry Happy I forgot that this would be hard for you just as it is for me, if not worse. Don't worry with Gray and Usagi there he'll be fine!" assured Lucy.

"Aye!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The villagers of Galuna Island who had succumbed to the curse of the moon drip had been waiting patiently all day for the return of the Fairy Tail wizards; wishfully hoping that they had somehow found a way to rid them of the curse or had at least destroyed the moon.

As they waited they could hear a set of rather loud footsteps closing in on the village. The sentry wards went to investigate the phenomenon as the other villagers gathered in the central area as they stared at the closed gate; listening to the footsteps as they came to a halt just outside. "Who goes there?" demanded one of the sentries.

"I'm here to fulfil an important duty please forgive my intrusion but I must search the island for those who dare break the rules!" replied the voice of a woman, which surprised the villagers because they thought the footsteps belonged to a monster.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow you to enter" replied one of the village sentries wearily. He then quickly jumped off the upper barracks as the village gate came crashing down causing the dust to rise furiously. As the dust settled the villagers saw what appeared to be a scarlet haired wizard draped in armour "Who are you?" demanded Moka.

"I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail...tell me where I can find the wizards who accepted your mission and please don't make me wait I've had a rather long journey!" demanded Erza as she waltzed into the village as if she owned the place, causing the cursed villagers to stutter in fear at the sight of Titania.


	8. Showdown on Galuna Island!

**A/N: Hello faithful readers, I apologise for not having updated my story in aaaaaaages but I have been really busy with university work and a bit lazy and distracted. But here is a brand new chapter for your reading pleasure and I've made it extra long to make up for the lost time. Just to let you know I am also working on a Naruto x Fairy Tail fic so if you are interested in Naruto stay tuned for the upcoming story. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think. Ttyl Juicy.**

* * *

Natsu was still on the floor his hands were grasping his head in agony as the veins in his head bulged profusely. Gray looked at his agonised comrade as he picked him up, removed the paper and threw him off the mountain "What the heck did you do that for!?" exclaimed Usagi as she saw Natsu's disgruntled form hurl off the mountain.

"If he stayed here in that weakened condition he would have been killed, this way he's out of the range of their magic" replied Gray.

Usagi was about to reply but she saw another flame attack heading her way and she quickly took flight and avoided the blast before sending down a crescent moon strike at her opponent who raised her hands above her head and shouted "Mars Snake Fire" and instantly a snake shaped flame emerged from her hands and collided with the crescent moon blast causing a violent tremor in the area.

"STOP!" shouted Gray "Why are you all doing this!?" he demanded. Rei ceased her attack and glanced at him while Lyon simply stared at him blandly "Ul's final act was sealing that monster away and you think you have the right to destroy our master's legacy!?"

Usagi watched as the two ice wizards bickered, carefully keeping her guard up in case the other crystal wielder tried anything.

"Don't delude yourself Gray we both know you're the one who killed Ul!" barked Lyon and Gray just looked down in shame "Yet you don't seem to feel any guilt...how cruel!" Usagi watched as Gray just stood there speechless, the situation was only getting worse by the minute and they had to do something fast.

The tension had now risen to a new extreme as the battle on the temple summit continued to wage on. Lyon, now enraged at Gray's very presence, detonated a mass of ice magic upon the Fairy Tail wizard, knocking him directly through some of the old walls "Don't do this!" pleaded Gray as he attempted to get up from the attack.

"Don't tell me the guilt is finally getting to you!" baked Lyon "Whether you like it or not I will resurrect Deliora and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"

"I'll never let you do that!" barked Gray as he attempted to attack his rival with an icy fist but Lyon simply broke it with a series of ice eagles that charged directly through the ice fist and collided upon Gray.

"It's just like old times isn't it Gray, but sadly I have no interest in you...well at least not at the moment" stated Lyon as he glanced at Usagi who had been watching the two battle "Rei now!" ordered Lyon.

Upon hearing this, Rei instantly released a surge of flames at Usagi but she met the attack with a sparkle of light that released a wave of light sparkles that exploded against the flames, causing Rei to get knocked back "Do you really think I wasn't anticipating that?" she questioned "Why else would I just watch my comrade get beaten around." Usagi then turned to face Gray "Gray don't let him get to you we're Fairy Tail wizards and we don't give up no matter what!" she shouted over to him.

Upon hearing these words, Rei was slightly touched "Is this what being in a guild is like?" she wondered but she quickly shook off the thought as she remembered her purpose. She quickly summoned a ring of fire that encircled her as a set of circular flames began to hover around her; each of them had an ofuda within them containing an inscription. She then released the circular flames muttering the words "Burning Mandala" as the circles all spun around rapidly and launched toward Usagi who attempted to avoid the attack but was struck forcefully with one of the flaming discs. As it hit her she was consumed with flames and a small ofuda appeared on her forehead and she began screaming in agony as the ofuda caused the flames to remain intact.

"USAGI!" exclaimed Gray as he ran to help his comrade but as he did, Lyon released another set eagles that launched at Gray. He attempted to defend himself from the attack by projecting a shield made of ice, but the birds simply flew around the shield and struck him "You still use two hands to cast your spells, how pathetic!" mocked Lyon.

"That's how Ul taught us to use our magic, one handed casting it too unbalanced remember!?" barked Gray.

"I surpassed Ul a long time ago Gray" stated Lyon. These words enraged Gray and he charged his magic and slammed his hands on the ground as he cast one of his more powerful spells, causing an ice geyser to appear beneath Lyon and consumed him. As the geyser rose, it exploded and Lyon emerged from it unscathed "Nice try, but you'll never be able to land a single hit on me, you never have!" and with that Lyon released his own attack as a dragon constructed of pure ice emerged from the ground and struck Gray with immeasurable force.

The Miko fires were still burning Usagi as she attempted to concentrate on breaking out of the attack, but nothing seemed to work. However, the silver crystal began to shine incredibly as it released a burst of unimaginable light that shattered the flame trap. As Usagi stumbled out of the attack in a daze she muttered the words "You dare attack me?"

As she heard Usagi speak these words, Rei briefly saw the image of a woman wearing white gown before her, but it was only for a second as the light soon faded and Usagi began glaring at her "That was a painful attack" she said as she charged her hands together and summoned two balls of moon magic "Now I'll show you what I can do" she warned as she charged at the other Sailor and released the attack "Double Moon Heartache!" she shouted as the balls of magic expanded and exploded, knocking Rei back with incredible force as she was launched into the side of the rocky mountain above the temple.

Gray was now struggling to even get off the ground as Lyon towered over him, a look of pure disgust in his eyes "You're still weak, nothing's changed. But I have become stronger and that's why I want to revive Deliora to prove I'm more than just Ul's star pupil. As a child I only dreamt of the day I would surpass Ul" monologues Lyon "but you ruined that for me didn't you so that's why I will take on Deliora, I will defeat the demon that not even Ul herself could defeat and that will prove that I am stronger than her!"

"Please you can't do this!" cried Gray but Lyon just stared at him, his eyes were just filling with more rage and he released another devastating attack upon Gray.

"I believe those were the words we said to you on that fateful day!" barked Lyon as he lifted Gray up "Now be gone, I have no further use for you!" and he quickly threw Gray off the side of the temple.

"Gray!" exclaimed Usagi as she ran after Gray but Lyon quickly attacked her with an ice ape but Usagi flew around it and blasted it with a crescent moon strike, shattering the ice construct. Just before she was about to turn her attention on Lyon she felt a series of harsh jabs all over her back as her body froze up and she fell to the ground. On her back was a set of flaming ofuda that seem to have a paralysed her.

"Good work Rei" stated Lyon as he saw the red crystal bearer approach him "We now have everything we need to completely revive Deliora" he then examined Usagi more closely "Why is she purple?" he asked.

"I have no idea" replied Rei as she looked at Usagi's complexion. Although she seemed to have an odd look on her face, Lyon sensed that it wasn't just from the sight of a purple girl.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing it's just that I saw something strange before, but it was probably nothing" assured Rei as she continued to look at Usagi.

"Very well then, let's get this ceremony underway" ordered Lyon as he picked Usagi up off the ground and headed towards the crowd of worshippers who had gathered to help them perform the ritual.

* * *

Lucy and Happy had now managed to arrive back at the village, they had to act fast and alert the villagers that there were a group of wizards coming to destroy their home. Upon landing in the village, Lucy immediately summoned her recently acquired spirit, Virgo the Maiden "What do you wish of me Princess?" asked the pink haired maid as she emerged from the spirit world.

"We need to protect the village can you set up a pitfall trap?" requested Lucy earnestly.

"Really Lucy? A pitfall trap?" asked Happy mockingly. Lucy just ignored the cat and ordered Virgo to get to work. The maid instantly began spinning around as she dug herself into the ground. As Lucy watched Virgo, one of the villagers approached her from behind "Um excuse me, miss" he began but Lucy raised her hand.

"I'm sorry but there isn't much time, you guys all need to evacuate the village immediately" warned Lucy. Virgo then rose from the ground and began to conceal the pitfall trap.

"Well you see miss there's a slight problem" stated the villager, Lucy could feel Happy trembling as he tugged onto her leg. Lucy was now concerned and she turned around to see what was going on. As she turned to see what was happening, her eyes instantly became wide with freight as she was greeted with the sight of Erza standing before her, scowling ferociously with her arms crossed like a giant guardian.

"Hello Lucy...I assume you know why I'm here" stated Erza as she glared at the rule breaker.

* * *

Gray had rolled to the bottom of the temple where he lay there, beaten and bruised but still breathing. He recalled all the things Lyon had said to him as he remembered the fateful events of his past and the death of his Master, Ul. As he continued to lie there, wallowing in his own misery, he heard some ruffling in the bushes and as he turned over to see who it was and he was greeted with the sight of an angry Natsu staring down at him "Get up Gray!" demanded Natsu.

"Natsu" groaned Gray "what are you doing here?" he asked as he attempted to get up off the dirt but faltered.

"Well I was unconscious until just a moment ago; I guess that spell still had some impact on me until something disrupted it" informed Natsu "We need to get back to the village and make sure everyone is still okay" he continued as he attempted to pick Gray up considering he was injured, but the ice wizard knocked him back.

"No it's fine...I can walk" he said in an ashamed tone but just as he was about to get up again, he stumbled and Natsu instantly grabbed him and placed him on his back as he began to head to the village.

"Where's Usagi?" asked Natsu as he made his way through the forest.

"They got her, its all my fault if I hadn't lost she would've been fine!" exclaimed Gray as he continued to wallow in guilt and self pity.

"Don't worry she'll be fine and as soon as we protect the village we're gonna come back and storm the place and we won't lose again!" exclaimed Natsu as he picked up his pace, the determination gleaming in his eyes.

As Gray heard these words he remembered back to his childhood when he had set out on a vengeance mission against Deliora. The words of his Master began ringing in his head _"Don't go Gray; Deliora is way out of your league!" _The ice wizard began to sob slightly as he remembered the fact that he tried to stop his friends from going on this mission, he didn't believe in them, just the same as back then "Hey" he said and Natsu turned his attention to him "I'm sorry for not believing in you guys, I should have known better."

Upon hearing this Natsu began to get enraged "Just stop feeling sorry for yourself, you lost one fight big deal, you're a member of Fairy Tail so put that crap behind you and keep moving forward!" Gray continued to sob as he remembered Usagi saying a similar phrase to him before his weakness got her captured by the enemy.

Gray didn't respond to Natsu and they remained silent as Natsu now began to run back to the village, there was no more time to waste and a lot was riding on them now.

* * *

Usagi had now awoken from her state of paralysis; she noticed that she had just been lying out in the open on top of the temple. As she got up she saw Gray's opponent, Lyon, nearby with a group of cloaked people; it seemed that they were getting ready to perform the ceremony once again. Usagi realised that she had to stop them as soon as possible and she quickly ran towards them but was instantly repelled by an enchanted barrier that knocked her away from the open space and back into a corner. Usagi attempted to dispel the barrier but just as she was about to try a voice warned "I wouldn't bother if I was you" it was Rei who had been watching her the entire time "I've made a super enhanced barrier just to contain you, any and all magic you use to try to escape will be reflected back to you so don't even try to escape." Usagi looked around and noticed that there was a series of ofuda placed around the area; they were most likely the source of magic that was fuelling the barrier.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Usagi and Rei looked at her oddly "That demon is a dangerous force, something that should never be brought back to life. It's caused so much pain to people so tell me why you want to bring it back!"

"You wouldn't understand even if I explained it you" replied Rei as she turned her head away from the sight of Usagi.

"Try me" said Usagi and Rei reluctantly turned back but just as she was about to begin speaking she was interrupted by the appearance of a rather shady looking man wearing a strange wig.

"Is the moon witch ready to cooperate?" he asked as he approached them.

"Not yet Zalty but she will I just need to convince her of the righteousness of our mission" she said, staring at Usagi directly as she said the words.

"Well do hurry it up, we don't know how long we have until her allies come to rescue her, or until she finds a way to escape" said Zalty.

"I said I'm working on it!" barked Rei, causing a set of fires to ignite throughout the area, which only intensified as she glared at the small man.

"My apologies Priestess, I will leave you to do your business" apologised Zalty as he backed away from Rei, the fires settling as he did so.

"What do you mean you want me to cooperate?" asked Usagi as she watched Zalty disappear in the distance.

"We need your powers, with them we can intensify the moon drip to speed up Deliora's revival. So look at it this way the sooner you cooperate the sooner you're released from your prison" explained Rei.

Usagi stared at her with a glint of outrage in her eye "If you think I'd help you then you're sadly mistaken. I will never assist you idiots bring that thing back to life!"

Upon hearing this Rei got closer to the barrier "Then you can rot here" she snapped as she turned around and headed to a nearby ledge where her crows were. Her sorrowful face was concealed from Usagi "Please" she thought to herself "Just help us."

* * *

Natsu and Gray had managed to make their way back to the village in a quick amount of time. As Natsu ran through the front gate he noticed that there was a bit of commotion going on as a panicked crowd had gathered in the middle of the village, had the enemies attacked already?

"What's going on?" asked Gray as he slid off Natsu's back, he had recovered some of his strength and was able to walk again. As the two of them approached the crowd, the sea of people parted and the two wizards were greeted with a rather frightening sight. Standing before them was Erza and next to her were Lucy and Happy; both of them were tied up.

"Oh h-hey Erza" stuttered Natsu but the re-quip mage just glared at the two of them as she began to head towards the two of them, dragging Lucy and Happy as she did so.

"You two made me wait...not smart" she said as she approached them. Lucy and Happy were both whimpering.

"Why are they tied up?" demanded Gray, but he soon regretted it as Erza glared at him like an untamed beast.

"Now I'll be asking the questions. Lucy's brought me up to speed on everything but Gray I must say I am disappointed in you especially, after all you and Usagi were both sent here to bring these two back...where is she anyway?" inquired Erza as she noticed the absence of Usagi.

"She's been captured we need to go and get her now!" exclaimed Gray.

"Very well, I will go and get her and the rest of you will remain here. Once I get back we're all going to leave. Is that understood?" ordered Erza.

Natsu instantly fired up "Like hell we're just going to sit here and watch while you go and bring her back. Besides we have a job to finish!" he protested, but Erza simply whacked him over the head.

"I realise you all desire to help these villagers but this quest is posted on every request board in every guild. They will be better served by people who are actually cleared for S-Class Quests."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS!?" barked Gray and everyone suddenly went quiet as they watched Erza slowly turn around, her eyes wide with rage.

"What did you just say?" she asked, she then called forth one of her many swords and pointed it directly at Gray "Have you decided to defy the guild's rules? If so you will face the same punishment as these other fools!"

As Erza pointed the sword at Gray, everyone began trembling with freight, but Gray simply grabbed the sword and pointed it directly over his chest, freezing the tip of the blade as he did so "If you're going to kill me to stop me then do it. Other than that there's no way you're going to stop me from seeing this thing through to the end!" everyone gasped as Gray did this. Erza pulled her sword back and Gray turned away and began walking away from her "In your heart you know this is the right thing to do!" he exclaimed.

"Dammit" sighed Erza sharply and she quickly swung her sword at Lucy and Happy severing their bindings "These events are intolerable, we will deal with these fools trying to revive Deliora first and rescue Usagi. But all of you need to know this; you will still be punished when we get back to Fairy Tail!"

Natsu instantly jumped up off of the ground "Alright!" he exclaimed "Let's do this!" and he began running after Gray with Erza, Lucy and Happy following closely behind at a steady pace.

As they began to leave the village, some of the villagers began screaming and pointing at the sky; as a loud propelling sound closed in on them. The group of wizards looked upward to see a giant rat carrying a rather large bucket. Mounted on the back of the rat were the three wizards from Lyon's group whom he'd sent to destroy the village; Yuka, Tobi and Sherry; the three of them were staring upon the demonic villagers with malicious intent.

"Who are they?" asked Erza as she watched the rat hover in over the village.

"They were sent here by Lyon to destroy the village because they indirectly disrupted Lyon's Deliora plot" explained Gray.

"I see" said Erza, she then requipped into her Black Wing Armour and flew upward to the giant rat and its accomplices. As Erza flew up, her face was contorted with outrage which struck fear in her enemies as she descended upon them without relent "You dare attack defenceless people whose lives you've afflicted!" she barked as she rampaged at the giant rat.

"Yuka I'm scared!" exclaimed Tobi as the rampaging Titania flew at them.

"Yes Tobi I think I'm scared too" replied Yuka as he began trembling.

"This is some twisted type of love!" exclaimed Sherry as Erza finished slashing at the rat only to be followed by her landing at its snout and requipping into her Giant Armour and using all its might to hurl the rat in the complete opposite direction of the village; a loud crashing sound could be heard in the distance as the screaming wizards were ejected from the village.

Erza landed back on the ground with a slight thud, she had already requipped back into her standard armour look. The villagers were all applauding and Natsu was cheering at Erza's power while Lucy just stood there speechless.

"Thank you, we are forever in your debt" thanked Moka as he approached them "If it wasn't for you the entire village would have been obliterated. My son's grave can now remain intact" he sighed.

"We will clean up this atrocity as soon as possible and then your lives will return to normal. I apologise it is not under better circumstances that this mission is completed but I promise you we will get it done" assured Erza.

Moka stared at her "So you've figured out how you're going to blow up the moon?" he asked.

Erza just stared at him blankly "We will restore you to your true selves" she said, dodging the question about the moon "We will depart now" she then looked at her team "Get moving!" she barked and the group of them quickly ran out of the village. Erza began to follow them but just as she was about to exit the village she stepped on the pitfall trap that Lucy had made earlier and fell into it, shouting "kyaa" as she did so.

Lucy, Natsu and Gray all stared in horror "I'm so dead!" exclaimed Lucy as she realised that it was her fault for putting the pitfall there.

"She said kyaa?" asked Natsu.

"That's so adorable" added Gray. Upon hearing this, Erza crawled out of the pitfall; her eyes were twitching slightly as she ordered them to forget what just occurred and make haste for the Temple of the Moon.

As they were running through the darkened woods they noticed that the night sky was incredibly clear; there wasn't a single cloud in the sky which caused the purple moon to shine immaculately but also meant that the moon drip ceremony would be flawless for the remainder of the night.

"We need to hurry, if Lyon unleashes Deliora then there's going to be a lot of suffering!" exclaimed Gray as he increased his speed.

"Is it really such a bad thing if he revives and destroys Deliora?" questioned Lucy "as stupid as the idea is, if it actually works then there isn't really much harm caused."

"We can't let him!" barked Gray and everyone just remained silent for a moment "look there's something you should all know" said Gray "the spell that my master used doesn't kill the caster because they cast the spell, it channels the users body into a form of ice that seals away the target. The ice itself is mostly indestructible but in that essence Ul is still alive!" Erza and Lucy understood now why Gray felt so strongly about all of this but Natsu was puzzled by the complexity of the spell.

"Well then we cannot allow Deliora to be unsealed!" exclaimed Erza.

"I think I've got an idea!" exclaimed Natsu "Happy pick me up and fly me to the temple!"

"Aye sir!" shouted Happy as he brought forth his wings and lifted his friend off the ground soaring towards the temple.

"Where do you think you're going!?" demanded Erza, causing Happy to slow down his speed.

"Just trust me on this Erza!" snapped Natsu and with that Happy took off at max speed towards the temple while the others continued to run on foot towards their destination.

* * *

"So you three idiots couldn't even manage the simple task of destroying a village of weak demons? How pathetic!" scorned Lyon as he sat in his make-shift throne in the Moon Temple, scolding his allies as they failed on their assigned task.

"Please forgive us Cold Emperor, if it wasn't for Titania we would've been successful. Poor Angelica was beaten ruthlessly only for being our escort but there's no way we would have let that happen if it was only the other wizards there!" exclaimed Sherry.

"These Fairy Tail wizards are quite the nuisance" stated Lyon "and you're absolutely sure that this was _the _Titania Erza?" he questioned.

"There was no doubt about it, her viciousness, magic and...Qualities all matched what the legends said, she's a force to be reckoned with" replied Yuka.

"They must be here to recover their captured ally, no doubt Gray is here to stop the ritual completely, but even with Titania we still have our own aces; besides me of course. Rei can deal with Titania" said Lyon.

There was a silence in the chamber until the familiar voice of Zalty sounded through the corridors as he entered the room "This unfortunate turn of events could put the resurrection of Deliora in jeopardy" he stated as he joined in on the conversation "If Rei succeeds in exploiting the powers of the moon guardian then Deliora should be revived tonight. But we need to keep those wizards at bay."

"Agreed" replied Lyon "Yuka, Tobi, Sherry position yourselves around the temple, we have guests on the way." Commanded Lyon and the three followers instinctively split up and exited the chamber.

"And what should we do Cold Emperor?" asked Zalty.

"We will join the fray when the time is necessary for now we will just leave it to Rei to handle the Moon Drip ceremony" replied Lyon. Zalty simply nodded and exited the area leaving Lyon alone with his thoughts.

* * *

On top of the temple Usagi was still trapped within the sealed prison while Rei was simply kneeling before a great flame, she seemed to be rather lost in its scorching embrace. However her eyes soon shot open and she quickly got up causing the flame to disappear. She headed over to the two crows, Phobos and Deimos and seemed to speak to them. When she finished with them they instantly took flight and headed off over the side of the temple.

She then headed over to Usagi "So have you reconsidered your stance on helping us out, the sooner we revive Deliora the sooner you will be set free."

"Why do you even want to revive something as monstrous as Deliora?" questioned Usagi.

"To destroy it of course" replied Rei.

"Well yeah I know that but why would you go to so much trouble, it's not like it's a threat at the moment. So tell me what exactly the driving force behind all of this is?"Asked Usagi.

Rei simply turned away from her "You wouldn't understand, someone like you who has a group of people around her who share so much, you could never understand what it's like to lose everything...to be completely alone" answered Rei with a slight catch in her throat.

Usagi glared at her "Don't pretend to know anything about me, you won't know anything unless you take a chance so why don't you tell me what the hell it is that motivates all of you to do something that's this ridiculous!" she exclaimed, slightly angry.

Rei was taken aback at Usagi's reaction and she felt somewhat obliged to tell her, her story so she approached Usagi and sat near her "If you really want to know I'll tell you" said Rei and Usagi nodded for her to go ahead.

_In the year X774 the demon Deliora had been rampaging across the lands of the Northern Continent, everywhere it went it left a trail of destruction and no human, wizard or otherwise, seemed to be able to even slow down its rampage, the demon was truly unstoppable. _

_Eventually the demon entered my former hometown of Brago and it wiped out three quarters of the town in almost an instant. Everywhere I looked I could see the suffering of my fellow villagers, people whom I'd lived with, who'd taken care of me, who'd helped me all of them were dying or suffering immensely. _

_One of the few places in the town that had been untouched for the moment was my home, the temple of the Miko Priests. My entire family was gifted with these abilities to see spirits and perform exorcisms but it was nothing too powerful, save for the head of the temple my grandfather, whose powers were at an incomparable level to any other in the temple. I myself had no power at the time only my twin crow familiars, Phobos and Deimos. _

_As Deliora entered the temple all the remaining members of my family who had any abilities all emerged from the temple and attacked Deliora with everything they had but the demon was unfazed by any of the spiritual attacks and so it blew them away with one attack, killing each and every one of them. Among the victims were my parents and my older brother. Upon seeing their bodies lying motionless in the courtyard, I ran from the temple and tried to wake them up, being only nine at the time it was all I could think to do. _

_As I stood at my mother's corpse shaking her to wake up the demon began roaring wildly causing all the glass to shatter. I looked up and could see its cold inhuman eyes staring down upon me. I could do nothing, I was paralysed and helpless until I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, it was my grandfather. He assured me that I would be fine and all I had to do was have faith that everything would be fine. _

_He then charged all of his spiritual energy into one attack and released it at Deliora, the demon was knocked back and began roaring in pain. But it was not dead or even close to being defeated. The demon then opened its mouth and released a blast of energy upon us but my grandfather quickly jumped in front of me and the two of us were struck with the attack that blasted us into the temple causing it all to collapse. I opened my eyes to see my grandfather's body crumble and fade away; the attack had completely incinerated his body. _

_I got up and saw the entire city in destruction, my beloved temple obliterated, my entire family slaughtered. Something held me all together though, I did not cry but rather I felt a power surge through me as a passionate red glow illuminated the area and a beautiful red crystal appeared before me; tightening itself around my neck on a necklace. I remember screaming in rage and sadness as the crystal latched onto me but its power surged throughout my body, it awakened my latent spiritual powers and the entire spiritual world was opened up to my mind but I also felt the power of sacred flames within my grasp. I used all I could to attack Deliora but I don't remember what happened because I passed out after the attack struck the demon. _

_When I woke up I saw the demon completely encased in ice in the exact same position it was when I saw it last. I walked around the city looking for anyone else who had survived only to find Lyon staring at the large chunk of ice. I had met Gray, Lyon and their master ,Ul, before when they visited the town to gather supplies. The two of us exchanged stories of the events that transpired the night before and we had a small funerary ceremony for the fallen together. _

_Ever since that day the two of us have been travelling together trying to find a way to kill Deliora. We treated each other as siblings and we always stood by each other making the other stronger. Eventually we came across the moon drip ritual and its uses and we formed a contingent of survivors from Brago who shared the same ideals as us and so we came to Galuna Island in hopes of achieving our goal. _

As Rei concluded her story Usagi remained speechless for a little while. This girl had suffered the same injustices as she had from a force she could not contest. How could she stand here and judge her for trying to achieve the same thing that she wanted. Revenge on the one who caused them suffering. Rei looked at Usagi waiting for her to say something "What do you need me to do?" she asked and Rei instantly lit up.

"All I need you to do is place your crystal on the platform leave the rest to me" said Rei as she dropped the seal.

"Okay" said Usagi "There are better ways to do this, that demon caused so much suffering and if it escapes there will be hell to pay so you better hope you can destroy it" said Usagi and Rei only nodded in response.

Rei led Usagi to the ritual area where the hooded people were still performing the ritual. Rei instructed Usagi to place her crystal on a small platform, it looked like an old relic but apparently it could channel the power of the crystal. Usagi took the crystal from the locket and placed it on the platform, it instantly began glowing as the ritual began to channel its energy. Rei smiled as the ritual began to get more intense. Usagi just stood there hoping that she had done the right thing to put these people at ease.

* * *

Natsu and Happy had arrived at the temple ready to put Natsu's plan into action in hopes of disrupting the moon drip ceremony. As they landed they instantly entered the temple and Natsu ran to the very left side of the temple and began destroying it. Everything he could get his hands on he would destroy, this included the walls, ceiling and floor.

"Natsu what are you doing?" asked Happy as he watched the salamander go berserk mode.

"I'm gonna tilt the temple so that that moonlight doesn't shine on Deliora, what does it look like?" replied Natsu as he continued on his rampage.

As he continued he didn't even notice that he was being watched by Yuka and Tobi who had positioned themselves in the area Natsu was currently in. "What an interesting approach to stopping the moon drip ceremony" stated Yuka he then released a wave of his special anti-magic energy toward Natsu and cancelled out his flames before he could destroy more as.

"Hey what the hell!?" exclaimed Natsu he then saw Yuka and Tobi looking at him "Who the hell are you guys!?" he demanded.

"He doesn't remember us?" asked Tobi.

"Hush Tobi" said Yuka before he returned his attention to Natsu "We're here to stop you from interrupting the moon drip ceremony" he said.

Natsu instantly turned his whole body to face the two wizards, he ignited his fists and took and offensive stance "Bring it on! I'm all fired up now!" he exclaimed before he launched at Yuka and attempted to use Fire Dragon's Iron Fist on him but Yuka simply projected a wall constructed of blue energy that inhibited Natsu from punching through it and thus effectively protecting Yuka and Tobi.

"Tobi I've got this just stay back" said Yuka as he forced the anti wave forward pushing Natsu back.

"Psh, I could take both of you on and still win!" exclaimed Natsu.

"You shouldn't underestimate us, we used to belong to a famous wizard guild too. In fact Iron Rock Jura is in that guild...you've heard of Lamia Scale haven't you?" Natsu didn't answer him and simply released a massive wave of fire at him which he quickly blocked by putting up an anti magic wall.

"I don't care who you are or what guild you're from, you're an enemy of Fairy Tail and it's as simple as that!" exclaimed Natsu and he released a roar of fire at the wizard which he adeptly blocked with his wave magic.

"You can't beat me my speciality is repelling magical energy and cancelling it out. You're powerless to do anything against me" explained Yuka as he easily blocked another of Natsu's attacks. Natsu then stopped using his flames and simply punched through the anti magic field causing Yuka to laugh at his stupidity as Natsu roared in pain from placing his fist inside an energy field. But Natsu wasn't finished and he charged the back of his arm which was outside the anti magic field and released the force of the punch upon Yuka knocking him with sheer force through a series of connected walls through the temple. This chain reaction caused the temple to begin tilting, which was what Natsu was aiming for in the first place.

"Never underestimate a Fairy Tail wizard!" exclaimed Natsu as he glanced at the knocked out form of Yuka. Natsu then turned to Tobi who was staring at him with his claws ready to go, they were a bright green colour which indicated to Natsu that they had some special ability "So there's still one more."

"Don't get too relaxed because my super paralysis jellyfish claws will leave you motionless and vulnerable!" exclaimed Tobi. Just before he could attack Natsu, Happy jumped up and hit the back of Tobi's elbow with all he had which caused Tobi's hand to move backwards and land directly on his face, paralysing him completely.

"Good job Happy!" exclaimed Natsu and Happy just smiled in satisfaction.

"It was nothing he was an idiot anyway" said Happy and Natsu nodded at him laughing along with his friend.

"It's not over yet, even though the temple is tilted there are still things that need to be resolved so let's get to it!" exclaimed Natsu and Happy nodded. The two of them quickly ran off trying to keep their balance on the rearranged temple.

* * *

As Gray, Lucy and Erza arrived at the temple they noticed that it was now tilting toward the left but there was also a rather bright pillar of light emitting from the top of the temple; but at least it wouldn't be shinning on Deliora for the time being "That Natsu, he's so unpredictable, only he could think of doing something like this" stated Lucy as she examined the tilted temple.

"That beam of light...it could be Usagi, either way it must be contained" stated Erza as she requipped into her Black Wing Armour "I'll go to the summit you two go in through the entrance, find Usagi and ensure that the ceremony remains halted!" ordered Erza. Gray and Lucy nodded and Erza instantly shot up toward the top of the temple.

As Gray and Lucy ran through the temple they discussed their best plan of attack "What exactly should we do?" asked Lucy.

"I'd say the best bet is to find Lyon, if I tell him about Ul he'll stop this whole thing...he has too!" exclaimed Gray.

"Right! Well we should check on Deliora first make sure that Natsu's plan actually worked!" exclaimed Lucy and Gray agreed.

As they ran through to the area where Deliora was being contained, they noticed that a lot of water was flowing down the tunnels and pathways, no doubt an indicator that the demon was very close to being unearthed "Ul!" gasped Gray as he watched the water flow.

"Hey" said Lucy and Gray looked at her "We won't let her sacrifice be in vain!" she assured, Gray didn't say anything he only continued to run toward Deliora's chamber. When they arrived in the area they noticed that the crater in which Deliora had been placed had completely filled up with water, the ice that was encasing Deliora had also significantly reduced "Looks like Natsu stopped it just in time" stated Lucy as she examined the barely frozen demon.

"Yeah" sighed Gray, somewhat relieved.

"It's strange" said Lucy as she looked at Deliora "they've been gathering moonlight for three years but the ice was still so large, it's hard to believe that it changed so much in the past few hours. Something really powerful must have hit it" examined Lucy.

Before they had time to further examine the situation the stone floor beneath them began to rumble as a giant doll made of rock emerged from the ground and the sound of someone shouting "Rock Doll!" could be heard.

The doll instantly attacked Lucy but she managed to jump out of the way barely escaping its rocky fist. The red-haired woman, Sherry, then emerged from the shadows smirking as she commanded her rock doll to attack Lucy again knocking her further away from Gray "You will not stop the Cold Emperor from achieving his dream! That is love!" exclaimed Sherry as she got on top of her creation.

"Not this freak" sighed Gray "I don't have time for this!"

Sherry, now outraged at Gray's insult, commanded the rock doll to attack him but he managed to jump out of the way. Sherry began laughing as she had managed to back Gray into a corner but her victory was short lived as a giant axe smashed through the rock doll turning it to rubble once again and sending Sherry falling to the ground. Standing above her was one of Lucy's golden zodiac spirits, Taurus, who Lucy had summoned just in the nick of time "Gray go settle things with Lyon, I'll deal with her!" exclaimed Lucy. Gray thanked Lucy and ran out of the room leaving her with Sherry and Taurus.

"Miss Lucy do I get a smoooooch for protecting your nice body?" asked Taurus as he fawned over Lucy's body.

"No, don't be such a perv" replied Lucy.

"Moo!?"

Sherry had gotten up from the earlier attack and began laughing "You poor fool you just sealed your own fate" she said as she turned to face Lucy with a vicious smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lucy.

"You'll see" warned Sherry and Lucy eyed her wearily before she was directly hit in the stomach and launched across the room by her own spirit whose eyes had begun glowing gold.

"Taurus what are you doing!?" demanded Lucy as she tried to get up from the attack, Sherry was now laughing madly.

"Miss Lucy I can't control my moovements!" exclaimed Taurus as he began to run at Lucy with his axe drawn bringing down on the ground near Lucy, knocking her towards the encased Deliora.

"What's going on!?" demanded Lucy.

"My doll play magic allows me to take over anything I want..well except humans, if I could do that I'd just make you drown yourself haha!" laughed Sherry "but it does allow me to control celestial spirits so you can see how you've been matched with a major disadvantage!"

Taurus had now regained his composure and was being forced to attack Lucy again "Force close! Gate of the Golden Bull!" she screamed as she waved Taurus' key in a horizontal motion, but still the spirit remained in the human world and it came down on Lucy with unrelenting force knocking her into the crater where Deliora was being kept; submerging her in water.

Sherry was now standing over the crater with Taurus next to her "Go on Taurus go in and land the killing blow" she ordered.

Taurus' body seemed to resist the command as he slowly moved back and forth as if trying to break himself free from Sherry's grasp but it was pointless, her hold on him was absolute. After this failed attempt at freedom, the giant bull jumped down at Lucy.

"Taurus remember the pact you made with me! Remember you promised that you would never let anyone hurt me. We can still have that happen all you have to do is close the gate!" pleaded Lucy as she tried to force Taurus' gate closed and just as he was about to bring his axe down on her head he disappeared in a golden light.

"Whoa did I just do a forced closure...I must be getting stronger!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Forced closure!? That's impossible!" exclaimed Sherry "no matter you're powerless as long as you can't summon your spirits against me!" laughed Sherry.

"She's right" thought Lucy, she then realised that she was in fact floating in water "The ice has melted so much it's basically a large pond now. I wonder if I can summon...her" wondered Lucy. Sherry then made another rock doll appear from the ground "Well I guess there's only one way to find out!" exclaimed Lucy as she pulled out Aquarius' key "Open Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" exclaimed Lucy and as she did so the water she was in rose to the top as a large swirl of water formed in the area.

"Aquarius!?" exclaimed Sherry "How does a weakling like you have a spirit with so much power!?"

"Quick get rid of her!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Don't tell me what to do you little girl, you don't even have a boyfriend!" exclaimed Aquarius but just before she could attack her eyes began glowing golden like Taurus' did.

"You're under my control now Aquarius! Wash away this girl!" ordered Sherry.

Aquarius just glared at the red-haired woman "What!? How dare you think you can assume control over someone like me! AND BESIDES I WAS ALREADY PLANNING ON WASHING AWAY THIS BLONDE BIMBO ANYWAY!" exclaimed Aquarius as she summoned a massive tidal wave.

"Thank god that worked!" exclaimed Lucy just before the tidal wave hit her crushing her and Sherry in its watery grasp.

"Pfft forced closure big deal I'm going now!" shouted Aquarius as she disappeared back to the spirit world. As the water returned back to its original place Lucy and Sherry could be seen lying on the ground both of them unable to move from the aches and dizziness. Neither of them were able to notice that the ground had begun to become straightened out once again.

* * *

As Erza flew to the summit of the temple she found a group of worshippers gathering around and performing the moon drip ceremony. Even though the summit had tilted they were still gathering moonlight to shine down on Deliora. "Stop this ceremony immediately!" Shouted Erza as she ran towards the worshippers but she was pulled away from them by some kind of force and was forced to go over them where she saw Rei standing near Usagi's crystal.

"Do not harm them, they are but victims of a tragedy" warned Rei as she made sure Erza was pulled away from the worshippers.

"I would never harm an unarmed opponent but regardless this ceremony must be stopped, lives are at stake!" replied Erza.

"Lives are at stake either way, this way we can ensure less casualties by destroying the demon" rebuffed Rei.

"I see so you want revenge, do you really think that this is the best way to go about it all? Do you think it's going to change anything?" asked Erza.

"Enough! With the Silver Moon Crystal we will harness the full power of the moon and then Lyon will be able to defeat Deliora and there's nothing you can do about it!" exclaimed Rei.

"Silver Moon Crystal? What have you done with Usagi!?" demanded Erza.

"I'm right here" said Usagi who had been standing near Erza the entire time. Erza looked at her and noticed her purple form and began screaming.

"DEMON!" she exclaimed as she swung her sword at her but Usagi dodged it somehow.

"Erza it's me will you relax!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Oh...it is you" she said "What are you doing? I thought you had been captured? And why does she have your crystal? Tell me!" demanded Erza.

"By channelling the power of the crystal they would have been able to release Deliora but what they overlooked was the fact that it would pretty much incinerate the demon upon clear contact" explained Usagi.

"Wait you were fooling me?" asked Rei.

"No I was trying to help you, I know you wanted Lyon to defeat Deliora but it was too risky. Besides I'm here on a mission and that is my first priority. I'm sorry you seem deceived Rei but it was for the best" explained Usagi trying to appeal to Rei but the girl didn't seem responsive.

"Well regardless it's good that you didn't succeed in melting the ice" remarked Erza "The iced shell that sealed the demon is a living embodiment of Gray's teacher. Therefore melting the ice would be the same as killing her."

"You're kidding right!?" exclaimed Usagi but Erza just shook her head "Well it looks like I wasn't the only one doing the deceiving" said Usagi to Rei.

"I didn't know I would never want to bring Ul any pain!" exclaimed Rei, she then looked at the crowd of worshippers and remembered her purpose "I'm sorry but this doesn't change much I will still unfreeze Deliora and I will not allow you to interfere!" she exclaimed as she transformed into Sailor Mars and released an intense burst of flames at them. Usagi got struck and knocked back but Erza requipped into her Flame Empress Armour and took the attack with little damage.

"Usagi get the crystal and go find the others, this fight is far from over!" exclaimed Erza and Usagi nodded and ran at her crystal, Rei attempted to stop her but Erza swung her sword at her and knocked her back "I am your opponent, come!" she shouted. This distracted Rei for long enough to allow Usagi to slip past and retreat within the inner chambers of the temple where she proceeded to look for the others.

"So you are Titania Erza whom I've heard so much about" said Rei as she got up from Erza's strike.

"People call me by that, yes" replied Erza.

"Then that makes this battle even more worth my pride!" exclaimed Rei as she summoned a large ball of fire and dropped it on Erza, consuming her with fire. Erza simply cut through the fire and dissipated it

"I must say those flames are quite intense, I wasn't sure if I could break through them. But I can. This battle is one sided surely you must realise that" stated Erza as she swung her sword at Rei again.

"I will not give up I will avenge my family!" exclaimed Rei as she released another flame attack but Erza simply absorbed the attack into her sword and forced the attack right back at her.

"Revenge may feel good at the time but it only leads to the sad realisation that it doesn't make us feel better about what we've lost! After that then what do you do, you wallow in misery and become consumed by hatred and despair; find a better path!" exclaimed Erza as she swung her sword to counter Rei's next attack and then flung her back to the ground.

As Rei lay on the ground, Erza's words began to sound through her head, she still had more fight in her but what was the point when Erza was right and could wallop her in an instant. She just lay on the ground crying, she had no idea what she had been doing with her life up until this point, what was the point of it all when she could have tried to move on?

The worshippers had all gathered around Rei "Please Miss do not hurt her she is just trying to help us find peace!" pleaded one of them as they removed their hoods.

"You're all...from the city of Brago" said Erza as she examined the people "and you want revenge" she added "I apologise for this but it's too dangerous" she said as she sheathed her sword.

Rei was still lying on the floor as she pondered everything she could see a faint glimmer of light before her as her spiritual powers activated to reveal the faces of her parents, brother and grandfather "Rei" began her mother "We're so proud of who you've become. You are a strong and beautiful girl and we will always love you!"

"Mum, Dad, Gramps, Big brother what are you all doing here?" she asked as she began to cry.

"We've always been here watching over you Rei" said her grandfather "you just couldn't see us until the darkness was lifted and you were no longer blinded by revenge."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to destroy it for all of you I just wanted to find peace" she cried as she looked at the faces of her family members, all of them smiling at her.

"All we want is for you to find happiness. That is true peace" said her grandfather and they all faded away their faces still smiling at her.

When she came too she saw all the citizens from Brago looking at her with expressions of concern all she could say was "I'm sorry." Erza looked on sympathetically at the scene but the tender moment was soon interrupted when the entire temple started moving and became restored to its former self. The stored moon drip was now pouring into the temple, the resurrection of Deliora was once again back on.

* * *

As Usagi was making her way through the Moon Temple she could feel the ground slowly adjusting itself back to normal. As she found her way into the clearing that connected to the pathway to Deliora's chamber, the room suddenly filled with a mass of ice as the walls and exits completely froze over "How exactly did you escape?" asked Lyon as he revealed himself to Usagi.

"That's none of your concern, now are you going to let me out or are we going to do this the hard way?" asked Usagi.

"If by hard way you're implying that you're actually a match for me then I would have to say the hard way" replied Lyon.

"I see" said Usagi "Moon Crystal Power!" she shouted and took on the form of Sailor Moon just as Lyon summoned an ice bear that Usagi simply threw her tiara through, shattering it completely.

Lyon then released a mass of ice energy which Usagi countered by releasing a continuous wave of moon magic from her crescent moon wand, as the two attacks collided the ricochet spread throughout the room causing cracks in the ice. "Lyon you probably don't know this since Rei didn't know, but Ul is still alive! She's living as the iced shell on Deliora so you're virtually killing her by doing what you're doing so just stop it while you can!" pleaded Usagi as she held her attack against Lyon.

"You fool, you think I didn't know of that theory. It's just a rumour, that ice is nothing but ice encasing my dream. UL IS DEAD!" exclaimed Lyon as he stopped his ice barrage and turned it into two giant serpents that simultaneously attacked Usagi impaling upon her with an icy viciousness.

"You're wrong!" exclaimed Usagi as Lyon stood over her "Your master is still alive" she groaned as she attempted to get up.

"Silence!" shouted Lyon "You did not know Ul and you know nothing of our magic. Who are you to lecture me? I will melt that ice and there's nothing you can do about it!" exclaimed Lyon.

Just then the ice blockade burst open as Gray came flying in and punched Lyon across the face, knocking him away from Usagi "You bastard!" exclaimed Gray "You knew Ul was still alive and yet you tried to kill her!"

"Hmph trust you to believe a fairy tale" said Lyon and he got up as he charged his hands together "Ice Make!" but he was interrupted by a giant fist of ice that Gray made and lunged directly at him, smashing him against the ice cold wall.

"You're just scum" said Gray "I'll get rid of you the only way I know how!" he exclaimed as he performed a series of hand signs and took a strange stance, causing ice to flow around him rapidly.

"I know that stance that's the iced shell!" exclaimed Lyon.

"This is the end for both of us!" exclaimed Gray.

"GRAY STOP!" shouted Usagi as she jumped at him and interrupted the spell.

"What are you doing?" snapped Gray.

"What's killing yourself going to achieve?"

"I've got a score to settle with him and I'm ready to die if that's what it takes!" exclaimed Gray.

"Dying isn't the answer! You have to face him head on and face your fears not run from them!" shouted Usagi, her voice sounding throughout the whole room. At that moment the entire room adjusted as the grounding on the temple straightened up.

"Zalty" muttered Lyon.

As Usagi let go of Gray he looked at her and saw the seriousness in her words "You're right, I guess I forgot what it means to be in Fairy Tail for a moment huh...okay but you gotta let me fight him one on one and it's time for me to get serious!" shouted Gray.

"Well since the temple is back to normal I guess it's time for me to go and fight Deliora" said Lyon.

At that moment Gray cast his shirt aside and glared at Lyon "If you wanna fight that demon you're going to have to get through me first!" this caused Usagi's eyes to light up.

"Oh I see you're getting serious, very well then; I guess I could have a warm up round" said Lyon as he too removed his shirt. This caused Usagi to collapse with a nosebleed.

"Guess you couldn't help even if you wanted to" muttered Gray as he glanced at Usagi who was passed out on the ground "Let's go Lyon, I won't lose to the same person twice!"

"Very well if you're so adamant to lose again. But I won't be using any magic since I need to save it for Deliora but I won't need it against you" mocked Lyon.

"Then we'll both fight with our fists" replied Gray and the two of them began to brawl hand to hand.

* * *

"Hey get back here and tell me how you fixed the temple!" exclaimed Natsu as he and Happy chased the mysterious Zalty around the temple. Natsu had seen him use some strange magic to restore the place and wanted to know how he did it, but the guy just wouldn't budge so Natsu had been chasing him around wanting to beat the crap out of him.

As Natsu was about to close in on Zalty he raised his hand and a large piece of the rocky ceiling above him broke off and fell towards Natsu who smashed the chunk into pieces. Zalty waved his hands again and the chunk of rock returned to the ceiling perfectly intact. He then disappeared causing Natsu to run around again in search of the mysterious person "What the hell was that?" he thought to himself.

* * *

Gray and Lyon were now deeply engaged in their fist fight as the two of them repeatedly attacked the other, neither of them holding back or showing signs of defeat. As Usagi watched the two shirtless ice wizards brawl she saw the image of Natsu and Gray fighting each other in a similar way as children but she quickly dismissed it.

"You're a disgrace to Ul!" shouted Gray as he punched Lyon "I'm not gonna lose to you no matter what!" But just as Gray was getting the upper hand in the fist fight, Lyon caused an iced panther to attack Gray, creating a deep wound on the lower left side of his body right over his ribs.

"I thought we agreed not to use magic Lyon!" exclaimed Gray.

"I made no such deal, I simply said that I wouldn't want to use any magic. Besides this battle has been pointless ever since the pigtailed rabbit attacked me" said Lyon as he pointed at Usagi.

"You know I really don't know how I feel about that comment" interjected Usagi.

"Silence!" snapped Lyon "Do you know how pathetic you and your friends are? You've spent your lives in some pitiful little guild doing meaningless chores for meaningless people while I've been gathering knowledge and resources, honing my skills so that I may defeat Deliora and surpass Ul!" and with that he released a giant sting ray made of ice and launched it at Gray but Usagi melted it with a gentle burst of aura from her crystal.

"That's pathetic" she said as she addressed Lyon "you think we're the ones wasting our time. You've been spending your entire life trying to fix something that's already been fixed. That is the most pathetic thing I can think of. I can no longer stand by while you insult my friends and my guild!" she exclaimed and she quickly lunged at him kicking him across the head with a Sailor Moon kick.

"You think we're pathetic but I listened to what Ul taught me about the wizards in the western continent and that's how I found Fairy Tail and the guild was full with incredibly powerful wizards. Some who are still with us today and others who died with nobility in their hearts. Which is more than what I can say for you!"

These words stirred an unholy rage within Lyon as he summoned a lion head on top of his fist and repeatedly began to punch at Gray "Say what you will I don't give a shit! If my life's mission was to surpass Ul then I will defeat Deliora. I don't care about wizards on the western continent!"

Lyon repeatedly thrust and jabbed his fists of rage at Gray but he managed to dodge every single strike until he shattered the ice creation causing Lyon to gasp "One handed maker magic is too unbalanced" stated Gray and Lyon's eyes widened "time to finish you off!" As he said these words Gray placed his hands on the ground causing two chains of pure ice to wrap around Lyon and two doors with spikes in them to appear on either side of him as Gray shouted "Ice Make Iron Maiden!" which caused the two doors to close in on Lyon, sealing him in their icy grasp and then shattering upon him. Lyon collapsed to the ground, he had been defeated.

"Well done Gray" said Usagi.

"Thanks" he replied but he instantly cringed in pain "man I should have sealed this wound up earlier!" he exclaimed as he sealed his wound with solid ice.

"Look there's something I need to apologise for" confessed Usagi and Gray became immediately interested.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well I contributed to the melting of the ice, at the time I didn't know it was your master but I planned on using my crystal's power to melt the ice and obliterate Deliora. Unfortunately I found out the truth about iced shell too late, can you forgive me?" she asked apologetically.

"Yeah it's fine. It's not like you could have known, besides it's not like Deliora has been unsealed or anything" stated Gray but then the ground began shaking violently.

"I wouldn't be so sure" stated Usagi and the two of them quickly fled the area.

* * *

Natsu had now managed to track Zalty's scent which lead him to Deliora's chambers where the gathered moon drip from earlier was releasing itself upon the ice. "Well I must say you are persistent Salamander, how exactly have you been finding me this whole time?" queried Zalty as he appeared from the shadows.

"I've been following your scent, my nose is impeccable and you have a rather odd scent...kinda like women's perfume" stated Natsu.

"Maybe he's a cross dresser" suggested Happy.

"Look fellas I'd love to stay and chat but Deliora is on the verge of revival and I need to be prepared" informed Zalty.

"Look that's not gonna happen because Gray will kick that ice guys ass, Usagi's gonna be rescued, Erza's gonna go and a rampage and then I'm gonna kick your ass!" exclaimed Natsu.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Perhaps you may want to reconsider your stance that is if you want your precious friend to stay alive" warned Zalty.

"What are you talking about?" asked Natsu and Zalty just raised his hand and pointed toward the other end of the room where Lucy was still laying unconscious, the stone ceiling above her was moving slightly.

"One more move Salamander and I'll make the ceiling cave in on top of her. Stand down if you want her to live!" warned Zalty.

Natsu glanced at Lucy and then at Zalty "Don't you dare threaten her!" he roared as he released an intense roar of the fire dragon which directly hit Zalty.

"You're a fool salamander!" exclaimed Zalty as he sent forth a ball towards Lucy but Natsu intercepted it and destroyed it but the next thing he knew the ball was back to normal and it struck him instead of Lucy.

"How is that possible?" asked Natsu as he tried to avoid the next attack "something's up with this guy" he thought to himself. Natsu had to act fast and he quickly used all his strength to slam the ground causing the dust to rise in the area. He then quickly grabbed onto Happy who flew him above the temporarily blinded Zalty. Happy then came crashing down towards Zalty while Natsu charged his flaming fist and then smashed Zalty directly across the head sending him hurdling into the crater beneath Deliora.

After getting rid of Zalty, Natsu quickly ran over to Lucy and shook her "Lucy are you okay?" he asked and she slowly got up.

"Hey" she said as she got up "Did we win?" she asked but her answer was quickly provided as Deliora began to roar and break free from its icy enclosure. Lucy instantly shot up and began screaming "It's alive!" she exclaimed and she quickly blocked her ears as the deafening roar sounding throughout the area.

"I'm sorry I was unable to stop the residual moon drip from shinning in on Deliora" said the voice of Rei as she and Erza walked into the chamber. Rei was leaning on Erza for support.

"Hey you're that weird crow lady who gave me the really bad headache. I'm gonna get you back for that!" exclaimed Natsu as he ran up to Rei but Erza raised her hand and knocked Natsu away rather brutally.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't know how to hold back" said Erza, Rei just laughed nervously. Gray and Usagi had now made their way into the area as they saw Deliora standing there roaring as it broke its legs out of the icy prison.

"It's alive!" exclaimed Gray as he watched Deliora emerge from the iced shell. He instinctively ran towards the demon and took the same stance that he did when he was about to cast iced shell on Lyon.

"Gray don't do it!" exclaimed Usagi.

"I'm sorry but there's no other way" replied Gray but then Natsu stood in front of him "Get out of the way Natsu!" snapped Gray.

"No way, you're not casting that spell unless you want to take me out with you. Otherwise we can just take on this thing like we do everything else, as members of Fairy Tail" stated Natsu and Gray instantly ceased the iced shell spell, the message finally sinking in.

"I apologise I could have prevented this" said Rei as they all stood before Deliora.

"It's fine I know the feelings that drive you, they are hard to just brush aside" said Usagi and Rei just smiled appreciatively at her.

Lyon had managed to crawl in by now and saw the sight of Deliora and was eager to fight it "Finally my day has come" he said but Usagi just stomped on his head.

"Yeah that's a good plan, just sit tight we'll handle this" said Usagi as she joined the others and stood before Deliora. As the demon broke free it attempted to punch the first thing in sight which was Natsu but he met the attack with his own punch and the demon instantly began crumbling as its body shattered into pieces and fell into the water beneath it. Gray just stared at it speechless along with everyone else.

As Gray watched Deliora crumble away he remembered the words of his master just before she died _"I will take your pain away. I will free you from the darkness and seal it away forever"_ Gray watched as the water from the shell flowed out of the temple and toward the sea as a beautiful flowing river. A tear rolled down his face as he said to himself "Thank you, Master Ul."

Upon seeing Deliora crumble to pieces, Rei was incredibly touched with an explosion of emotions and she began crying, the demon was finally gone. Usagi, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Happy along with Lyon and Rei all moved to the outside of the temple where they could still see the water flowing out of the temple.

Erza swiftly reminded them all that they still had the issues with the villagers to deal with, their prime reason for being there. Upon questioning Lyon about the moon drip curse they found that the moon drip does not in fact affect humans seeing as how Lyon and Rei had been exposed to it for several years. So Erza decided they would go back to the village and sort this out once and for all.

As they left Gray stayed behind with his former comrades for a moment, Lyon scowled at him but Rei was happy that he was going to speak to them alone "You guys should think about joining a guild. You'll make new friends, meet new rivals, find a new dream and maybe even find a partner" suggested Gray. Lyon simply turned his head at the idea but Rei showed sincere gratitude and thought that the idea was wonderful. Gray bid his old comrades farewell and left them alone to ponder the potential of what Gray suggested.

* * *

When they arrived back in the village they went straight to the village chief who had been sitting at his son's grave for most of the evening. When he noticed their presence he got up and instantly demanded "When are you going to destroy the moon?!"

"Uh well that's not exactly possible!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Actually" interrupted Erza "destroying the moon is quite a simple task if we put our minds to it" everyone, save for Natsu, cast Erza a series of looks expressing confusion, fear and outrage.

"Did someone hit her on the head like really hard?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah she just said that with a straight face, something's not right" added Gray.

"Maybe she took something funny in the forest" suggested Happy.

Before Erza continued on with her plan she had everyone in the village gather to answer some questions regarding their recollection of events. It seemed that the villagers had always tried to investigate the temple but they could never get into the building. Whenever they tried they just somehow ended up back in the village.

Upon hearing their story, Erza had enough to go on to continue with her plan and she walked towards the gates requipping into her Giant Armour and summoning Natsu to aid her in "destroying the moon."

"Hold on just a minute!" interrupted Usagi "you can't just destroy the moon. What am I gonna do with my magic, not to mention what's gonna happen to the rest of humanity!" But Erza ignored Usagi's cries as she charged her spear and ordered Natsu to give it a boost with all his might as she launched the spear into the sky and directly at the moon.

"This is bad" stated Gray.

"What is she thinking!?" exclaimed Lucy. Usagi was literally pulling her hair and screaming as the spear caused a visible crack that somehow spread across the sky and shattered it. It looked like purple glass was falling from the sky as the moon's true form was revealed to everyone and Usagi's complexion returned to normal.

It seemed that the purple moon was caused by the residue of moon drip forming a shell over the island. What's more is that the villager's true forms were actually demons and the moon drip caused them memory loss. But some were unaffected like Moka's son Bobo who actually didn't die but had to leave because everyone went crazy.

The next day as they were about to leave the villager's began pleading with Erza to allow them to give them a reward but Erza insisted that it would go against guild policy but she did accept the golden gate key, which scored points for Lucy.

"So uh how are we going to get back?" asked Usagi but her question was soon answered when Erza's entourage of pirates welcoming them onto their ship for safe escort back to Hargeon. And so as they set sail they all waved good bye to the villagers and relished in the success of their first S-Class Quest, save for Natsu who had already begun to feel the effects of motion sickness.

"So that was some quest huh?" said Gray as they took seats to relax on aboard the ship while they travelled home.

"Yeah so much happened but it all seems worth it in the end" replied Lucy "don't you think so Usagi?" she asked but Usagi was leaning over the rail on the boat looking at the island.

"Galuna Island...what secrets does this place hold for me?" she wondered but her thoughts were soon interrupted by Erza.

"What makes you think you can all relax, you've got punishment to face when we get back to the guild!" she warned and the group began to cower in fear at the thought of what the master was going to do to them. Little did they know what was awaiting them upon their return to Magnolia.

* * *

Sitting on the tree top perched over the Village of Galuna Island, sat the mysterious figure of Zalty who watched the villagers rejoice in their recovery "Well this is quite the ending" he said as he pulled out the magic ball he used on Natsu earlier "Were you able to get all that, sir?" he asked.

The ball began to glow a bright purple and the voice of Siegrain from the magic council began to sound through it "Yes I saw everything...why did you hold back against Salamander?" he questioned.

"Because I don't think it's wise for me to reveal my magic to Fairy Tail, it could cause problems" he replied.

"Still...those Fairy Tail wizards, they could get in our way. We'll discuss this more when you return Ultear, but for now just keep an eye on them" ordered Siegrain and his voice soon disappeared from the ball as it returned to Zalty's palm. Zalty then removed his mask and his form began to change into that of a woman; Ultear from the magic council.

Ultear began to stare out into the ocean "My wretched mother, who knew your magic would be so strong as to be able to kill Deliora from the inside out" she said to herself.

"You shouldn't talk about your mother like that" echoed a voice from above her and she looked up to see Tuxedo Mask standing on the branch above her.

"My, my; what unexpected surprise" remarked Ultear as Tuxedo Mask jumped from the branch above her and landed on her branch.

"I hope it's a good surprise" he said as he approached her and closed the distance between them, pushing her up against the trunk of the tree.

"It always is" she replied and the two of them embraced in a passionate kiss "my darling it's been far too long" stated Ultear as she broke the kiss.

"Well I thought I'd better come and comfort you since you failed on your mission" teased Tuxedo Mask.

"Deliora's death is regrettable but it hardly puts a stop to our plans"

"And what about Siegrain, I hope you're not forgetting that he is your puppet not the other way around" reminded Tuxedo Mask.

"Oh sounds like someone is a little jealous" smirked Ultear and Tuxedo Mask pouted slightly "don't worry my love, Siegrain is playing right into the palm of my hand" she assured.

"Good, now we just need to keep an eye on those Fairy Tail wizards, especially the one they call Sailor Moon...her power could be the end of us all" stated Tuxedo Mask.

Ultear nodded at this remark before she draped herself against him "Now enough business, we've got some catching up to do" she whispered as he wrapped his cape around her and they disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
